Noir et blanc
by Emie masano
Summary: Voldemort a gagné. Harry est prisonnier. Ron est mort. Hermione doit devenir Mangemort. Et qui sera son professeur ? Drago bien sûr !
1. Chapter 1

La dernière image qu'eu Hermione, c'était celle de ces deux meilleurs amis tombés. L'un mort, l'autre touché par un sort et puis du noir. Plus rien, plus un bruit, plus aucune sensation.

O-O-o-O-oOOOo-O-o-O-O

Ce qui réveilla Hermione de son coma, c'était une sensation d'humidité sur son front. Elle se réveilla tout à fait au bout de quelques instants, se redressa et ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans une chambre avec très peu de décoration mais le peu qu'il y avait était sobre et noir. Elle était dans un grand lit à baldaquin noir et une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 14 ans la regardait d'un air surpris une bassine à la main.

-Bonjour. Dit-elle d'une voix douce, Je m'appelle Garance. Je vais appeler quelqu'un, si vous voulez manger, il y a un sandwich sur votre table de nuit.

Garance la laissa seule et Hermione mordit à pleines dents dans son sandwich. Elle regarda plus attentivement la pièce et remarqua sa malle de Poudlard avec, au-dessus, une pile de vêtement noire. Des bruits de pas pressé interrompirent ses pensé. Des coups rapides furent frappés à la porte et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire « entrez », un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde pratiquement blanche et aux yeux d'acier rentra.

-Alors, Granger elle était bien la sieste ? Lança-t-il.

\- Quelle jour on est ? demanda Hermione d'une voix faible

\- Je crois que tu sais lire.

Il lui lança le numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier posé sur la chaise à côté de lui.

 _« L'actualité du 8 août :_

 _La famille Smith retrouvée morte dans leurs jardins. Leur maisons, située au nord de Londres, était couronné de la Marque des Ténèbres dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche. Ils avaient refusé de donner des informations sur l'Ordre du Phénix au Seigneurs des Ténèbres. … »_

\- Seigneur des Ténèbres …., Ordre du Phénix …

\- Ta perdue la mémoire pendant ta sieste ? Youpi ma voisine de chambre est une amnésique !

Soudain tout revint par flash, Ron, mort, dans les bras de Molly, dont le visage ruisselait de larmes, qui venait de perdre son deuxième fils durant cette guerre. Harry tombant inconscient touché par le sort d'un Mangemort solitaire. Les élèves de Poudlard transplanant en tenant le corps d'amis ou de membre de leur famille. Les Weasley partant avec leurs deux fils décédé dans les bras avant que les Mangemorts les attrapent.

\- C'est la dernière fois que tu m'appelle amnésique Malefoy !

\- Tu viens de retrouver la mémoire je pensais que sa prendrait plus de temps.

Des pas dans les couloirs les interrompirent, Voldemort précédé de Bellatrix et de Garance ainsi que d'autre Mangemorts entreraient dans la pièce. Voldemort pris la parole un sourire sadique scotché sur ces lèvres.

-Bien, je vois que vous vous êtes réveillée. Vous pensez surement pourquoi je ne vous ai pas tuée… Vous êtes une sorcière, certes Sang-de-Bourbe, mais avec de grande compétence magique, si je vous ai amené ici c'est pour vous former à devenir Mangemort. Si vous vous débrouiller bien vous recevrez la Marque des Ténèbres si non….. on vous tuera. Votre professeur sera ….. Tiens vous Malefoy vous n'avez pas fait grand-chose depuis la guerre. Vous serez le professeur de Granger et si vous ne le voulez pas, je vous laisse entre les mains de Bella. Bellatrix sourit de toutes ses dents pendant que Malefoy déglutit et tourna sa tête vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui continua de parler. De toute façon si j'avais laissé Granger à Poudlard l'Ordre l'aurait surement recruté. Je vous laisse deux semaines pour vous rétablir mais dans deux semaines, je veux vous voir au travail. Malefoy vous expliquerait pour Garance. Et habiller vous convenablement. Bella je te rappelle que nous avons un prisonnier à faire parler.

-Oui Maitre. Lança l'intéressée...

-Voldemort, Bellatrix et les autres Mangemorts sortirent de la pièce laissant un Drago et une Hermione choqués.

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me conseiller car c'est ma toute première fanfiction !

Merci à Claroush


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2, bon pas beaucoup d'action au rendez-vous mais sa venir petit à petit. Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire est a moi. Les persos sont a JK Rowling !

Merci à Perina et Claroush pour leurs reviews !

OoOOooOooOoooOooooOOoooOOOO

Drago prit la parole avant qu'Hermione ne proteste les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Bien… Granger pour une fois tu devras m'écouter…. Par quoi je vais commencer ?

\- Peut-être par m'expliquer ce qu'a dit Voldemort…..

-NE L'APPELLE PAS PAR SE NOM ! DESORMAIS C'EST MAITRE !

\- Calmez-vous , gémit Garance

\- Non je ne me calmerais pas ! D'ailleurs on va parler de ton cas.

Garance déglutit et s'avança

\- Tu sais que dans le Manoir des Malefoy, ne me regarde pas avec cette tête on est bien dedans, chaque chambre à son elfes de maison. Comme tu étais dans le coma, des médicomages se sont occupé de toi à St Mangouste. Deux semaines avant ton arrivée, des prisonniers Moldus, dont Garance et un Maitre des potions sont arrivés au Manoir. Le soir même, dans notre cave deux elfes ont été empoisonnées par la nourriture d'un des prisonnier, celle du Maitre des potions, qu'il refusait de manger, cet imbécile a mis du poison dans son repas. Pour le faire manger c'est là que nous avons appelé les elfes, dès qu'il refusait les deux elfes mangeaient une cuillère à soupe de la nourriture jusqu'à ce qu'un des elfes tombe mort, l'autre le suivant peu après. Le prisonnier fut abattu de suite. Mais il restait un problème, celui de l'effectif des elfes. Depuis que le Maitre à emménager au Manoir les elfes sont plus que sur bouqué, on avait que les prisonniers pour les remplacé mais c'était trop risqué. Du coup on a pris la plus jeune- Drago montra du doigt Garance- en la menaçant qu'elle était désormais sous les lois des elfes de maisons et qu'on la tuerait si elle effectuait mal son travail. Je dois dire que pour l'instant elle ne se débrouille pas mal. Donc c'est ton « elfes ». Des questions ?

\- Oui une seule pourquoi Vold… - Drago lui lança un regard noir- … Le Maitre m'a demandé de m'habiller convenablement ? Il y a un uniforme maintenant chez les Mangemorts ou c'est toujours tout le temps en noir ?

\- Toujours le noir avec éventuellement du blanc mais très peu. Et pour une fois Le Maitre a été polis avec toi crois-moi cela n'arrivera plus. Autre questions ?

\- Non …. Je crois que c'est bon….

Drago se tourna vers la porte et lança

\- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose à ma fenêtre notre balcon communique mais interdiction de quitter le Manoir …. Non je veux dire l'étage !

\- Comme si j'allais m'enfuir avec une arde de grosse brute qui ne savent que tuer à mes trousses ! murmura Hermione pour elle-même

Elle resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre de Drago claquer. Puis elle se leva en chancelant et fut vite aider par Garance. Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain où Hermione fit couler un bain chaud et moussant pour réfléchir, et pleurer si les larmes montaient. En sortant, de la salle de bain, Garance l'interrogea

\- Vous paressez bien silencieuse Madame ?

\- Appelle moi Hermione et ne t'attend pas à ce que je te donne des ordre dures et des menaces de morts je suis contre l'esclavage des elfes.

à parler d'elfes de maison qu'es que ces ?

\- Tu n'es pas sorcière n'es pas ?

\- Non je suis comme vous les appeler …. Une Moldus

\- Tu avais de la famille dans les prisonniers ?

\- Non seulement ma voisine avec qui je discutais quand Ils sont arrivés….- des larmes coulèrent sur son visage, elle avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune, redevenir une petite fille innocente, et Hermione se fit la promesse de l'aider, de la secourir de ses brutes de Mangemorts- …. Il n'y avait pas que nous dans les cachots. Il y avait un garçon peut-être de ton âge, avec les cheveux noirs et des lunettes toute cassé. Je crois qu'il avait une cicatrice sur le front mais j'ai pas bien vu ses cheveux la cachait pratiquement….. Un éclair je crois

\- Harry ! Oh mon dieu tu es vivant !

\- Tu le connais ? Je dois lui donner son repas ce soir.

\- A quelle heure tu lui donne son repas ?

\- ….. Vers 19h30

\- Très bien, il faut le prévenir de ma présence ici…. Tiens donne-moi une plume et un parchemin…..

Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione finit sa lettre

\- Pattenrond ? Ou est Pattenrond ?

\- Tu parles de cette adorable boule de poil orange qui restait à ton chevet

\- Euh…. Oui

\- Attend je vais le chercher

Garance revint avec une boule de poil rousse et furieuse. Quand elle le posa à terre, Pattenrond feula d'indignement. Hermione lui prit une patte la trempa dans l'encre, et fit une empreinte sur le parchemin.

\- Donne là a Harry avec ce crayon et se bout de parchemin.

\- Demande-lui sa réponse le plus vite possible. Je compte sur toi et donne-moi le plus de détails quand tu rentres d'accord.

Garance hocha la tête et sorties de la pièce pour se rendre en cuisine. Hermione espérait la réponse d'Harry le plus vite sauf si les tortures de Bellatrix étaient trop importantes.

OOooOOOOoOOOOooOOooOooOOoOOOOOooOoOoOoOooOoo

Bon c'est déjà fini. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir ! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Et je vous présente le chapitre trois ! Bon toujours pas d'action mais ça va venir petit à petit. Mais j'ai remplacé l'action par de l'émotion sortez les violons !

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à moi (je crois que ça se voit) les perso sont à J.K. Rowling

Toujours merci à Claroush et Perina pour leurs review

OoOoOOoOoOoOOoOooOOooOOooOOoOOoOOooOoo

Garance descendait les marches menant à la cave les bras chargés d'un repas et d'une cruche d'eau, dans sa poches une lettre, un bout de crayon. Un Mangemorts lui ouvrit la porte et la referma juste derrière elle.

\- Harry ? demanda-t-elle timidement

\- Qui m'appelle ? lui répondit une voix rauque

\- C'est moi Garance je …. Je t'apporte ton repas mais … mais je voudrais juste savoir si tu es dans la même cellul…

\- Oui

Garance lui donna son repas, pris la lettre et attendit qu'il eut finit de manger pour lui donner la lettre.

\- Ma maitresse m'a donné ceci pour toi, je me permets de te tutoyer

Elle déplia la lettre et la tandis à Harry qui la prit en regardant si ce n'était pas Voldemort qui lui annonçait sa mort

 _« Harry,_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour je suis en bonne santé même si je suis resté dans le coma jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi je sais que Bellatrix et Voldemort te font des choses affreuses et je voudrais savoir comment tu vas ?_

 _Répond moi vite. Gros bisous_

 _Hermione_

 _P.S. : Je suis obligé de devenir Mangemort mais je reste fidèle à l'Ordre. »_

 _-_ Hermi' ? Dans mes bras…. Garance

\- Mais ….

Harry la serra dans ses bras puis la relâcha.

\- Tu as du papier et une plume ?

\- Oui tiens.

Elle lui tendit le parchemin et le crayon à travers les barreaux. Harry griffonna sa rapidement sa réponse et tandis le parchemin à Garance, qui le mis dans sa poche.

\- Dis-lui aussi que Voldemort à tuer Lucius Malefoy je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais bon pour moi ce n'est pas plus mal.

\- Je transmettrais. Salut !

Garance sorti de la cave et remonta dans la chambre d'Hermione

\- Hermione …

\- Il a répondu ? Comment il va ? Il est blessé ? Il a mangé ? Je veux savoir !

Hermione arrache littéralement le parchemin des mains de Garance et le lis à toute vitesse.

 _« Hermi', je suis content que tu sois de retour par mis nous mais tu es sur de devenir Mangemort ? Je t'informerais sur les morts que je vois passer devant ma cellule, si sa peu te remonter le moral ce n'est pas encore mon tour ! Tiens bon et ne pète pas de câble contre l'esclavage des elfes_

 _Harry P. »_

\- Péter un câble pour les elfes moi ? Je trouve sa juste révoltant et déshonorant d'en posséder plus d'une centaine. Surtout qu'ils sont maltraités, mal nourri, pas payé, ils n'ont pas de congé…. En fait je crois qu'il a raison !

\- Il m'a demandé de t'informer que Lucius Malefoy est mort de la main de Voldemort mais la raison reste inconnue.

\- Peu importe pour Lucius les lettre de Harry me feront peut- être tenir les leçons avec la fouine, je t'expliquerais un autre moment son magnifique surnom qui lui va si bien.

\- Moi… quand je suis triste je pense … à mon petit copain, … c'était un sorcier, un né-Moldus comme il disait… je n'ai plus de nouvelle de lui depuis l'année dernière, quand il a été poursuivi par des Mangemort dans notre village….

\- Je suis… désolé … Le miens n'est plus de ce monde et il a enfin trouvé ce que cherche tous les sorciers et Moldus, il a trouvé la paix et je suis contente pour lui.

Hermione avait dit sa en laissant coulé les larmes qui n'avait pas coulé devant les corps de Ron, puisque qu'elle ne s'était jamais rendus auprès de lui et n'avais jamais pleuré avec les Weasley, Harry et tout ce qui connaissait Ron et qui l'aimait.

\- C'est plus horrible !

\- … S'il te plait je … voudrais être un peu seul pour…

\- Oui je comprends ne t'inquiète pas, prend ton temps il y a des chaise sur le balcon si tu vuex t'assoir

Garance s'assit sur le lit tandis qu'Hermione s'installa sur un des transats du balcon. Les rideaux tiré de Drago lui permettait de se sentir comme elle voulait, seul à contempler un coucher de soleil qui aurait été magnifique si Ron et Harry avait été là. Laissant couler les larmes sur cette joue, elle prit un gros galet, écrivit :

 _« Ronald Weasley 1_ _er_ _mars 1980, 2 mai 1998 »_

Ensuite elle coupa une des fleurs qui se dressait fièrement et la déposât sur le galet. Elle resta la perdu dans ses pensé, de Poudlard, des gens qu'elle avait rencontré durant toute ses années, la guerre et surtout ses parent qui étaient toujours en Australie. Ils avaient peut-être reconstruit leurs vie mais surtout ils étaient loin d'elle et elle avait plus que jamais besoin d'eux.

Drago avait vu toute la scène et restait sans voie. Il la pensait plus forte et combative mais en fait elle était comme lui faible sans personne avec qui rigoler, avec qui trainer… Lui aussi il n'avait plus de contact avec ses amis. Pour certains il ne s'en plaignait pas comme Pansy Parkinson ou ces jacassement lui donnait des migraines, Mais d'autre comme Blaise, qui est parti avec sa famille loin d'Angleterre, lui manquait horriblement. Pour une fois il se trouvait un point commun avec Granger, la solitude.

OoOoOooOoOOooOooOOoOOOoOOoooOoooooooOo

Voilà, un chapitre avec un peu, un tout petit peu d'émotion.

L'histoire est enfin en place désolé pour les fans de Ron et de Lucius mais il fallait bien que je tue une personne de chaque côté pour que Drago et Hermione soit à égalité

Pour le petit ami de Garance vous la connaissez, indice il était à Poudlard voilà j'en dit pas plus, je vous laisse encore beaucoup de suspense !

Laisser une review et essayer de deviner qui s'est !


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, je vous présente la chapitre 4 TADAAM bon je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé de Drago le chapitre dernier mais je ma rattrape sur lui voilà! Bonne lecture

 **Disclaimer** : l'histoire est à moi, les perso sont à la plus grande, J.

Merci à **Claroush** et **Perina** pour leurs review et bravo à Perina qui a deviné le petit ami de Garance, il serait révélé bientôt mais je garde la surprise jusqu'au chapitre qui sera entièrement dédié à leurs couple.

OOoooOOOOoOooOOoOooOoOooOoooOoOOOoOOoOoOO

Les deux semaines passèrent à une vitesse affolante pour Hermione, qui redoutait plus que tous cette rentrée un peu spéciale. Déjà ce n'était même pas une école, donc pas de professeur qualifié, son professeur était la pire fouine de tous les temps et en plus, elle allait apprendre à être Mangemort. Drago aussi redoutait cette rentrée même si la fille à qui allait enseigné l'avait toujours intrigué d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mature, intelligente, logique, courageuse mais de l'autre côté drôle, jolie mais surtout Miss-je-sais-tout et énervante quand elle le voulait. Oui, cette fille l'obsédait même un peu plus que les autres Serpentardes.

\- Debout paresseuse ! lança Drago en rentrant dans la chambre d'Hermione. Chez les Mangemort on se lève tôt !

\- Malefoy ferme ces rideaux toute suite et toque avant d'entrée

\- C'est moi qui donne les ordres pas toi

\- Je le sais malheureusement bien. Tu peux, quand même, sortir le temps que je m'habille.

\- Dépêche-toi !

Drago sortit et attendis qu'Hermione soit prête. Hermione se préparait tranquillement le nez dans une pile de bouquins. Quand elle sortit Drago remarqua que le noir lui allait parfaitement bien. Elle portait un jeans noir, une chemise débardeur noir et des chaussures de quelle couleur déjà ? Ah oui! Noir. Elle s'était attaché les cheveux en queue de cheval, vu la grimace qu'elle faisait, il en déduit qu'elle détestait cette couleur.

\- Viens ma mère nous as préparé une salle

Drago l'a conduisit à travers le manoir jusqu'à une grande salle.

\- On a un peu copié sur le système de votre salle d'entrainement de 5e année dans la salle sur Demande

\- Je vois ça. Bon on commence par quoi ?

\- On va voir comment tu te comportes pour torturer quelqu'un. Comme on n'a plus de prisonnier on va prendre un mannequin. Tu lance Endoloris quand tu te sens prête.

Hermione leva sa baguette, respira un bon coup et prononça

\- Endoloris !

Le sort atteint le mannequin qui tomba à terre. Drago le releva et lui fit recommencer l'exercice plusieurs fois.

\- C'est bien mais il manque quelque chose que je ne peux vérifier avec un mannequin. Lance le moi !

\- Quoi !

\- Lance le moi et dépêche-toi ou c'est moi qui le lance.

\- …. Endoloris

Drago fit un magnifique arc de cercle dans les airs avant de retomber à terre. Il resta au sol un instant secoué de spasme puis il se releva regarda Hermione et lui dit simplement

\- Il ne vaut pas ceux de ma tante. Bon on va manger et je vais t'expliquer ce que l'on va faire cette après-midi.

Un elfe apporta deux sandwiches. Hermione manga comme si elle n'avait jamais mangé depuis sa naissance ce qui attira l'attention de Drago qui l'a regarda bizarrement.

\- Tu n'as pas mangé depuis combien de temps Granger ?

\- … Hier soir …. Pourquoi ?

\- Non … pour rien

L'après- midi fut consacré à la Magie Noir. Potion, sort et combat avec protection. Drago essoufflé, après un combat acharné contre Hermione, qu'il avait perdu marqua la fin de la séance.

\- Bien je crois que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui

\- Je t'ai assez humilié pour aujourd'hui c'est sa

\- Oui, et non ma Marque vient de me bruler… tu verras quand tu l'auras

\- Ne cherche pas une excuse. Tu t'es fait battre point final ! Et en plus par une Sang de Bourbe

\- Arrête, retourne dans ta chambre !

Hermione souriante retourna dans sa chambre

\- J'ai eu ma revanche pour ce matin

\- Hermione tu as reçu une lettre d'Harry

« Voldemort cherche les Weasley et l'Ordre. Essaye de les contacter pour prendre des nouvelles et de les prévenir.

H.P. »

\- Les Weasley, l'Ordre c'est quoi ?

\- Je crois que la soirée de ce soir sera dédiée à l'histoire des sorciers !

\- Cool

Garance s'assit en tailleur, Hermione prit une chaise et commença par raconter la famille Weasley puis conta celle de l'Ordre du Phénix dériva sur Harry, Drago et pratiquement tous les élèves de Poudlard y passèrent.

OOOoOooooooOoOOoOoOoOOOOOoOOooOoOoooOooOOoOoo

J'aime beaucoup ma fin une belle soirée a rhabillé toute la famille ah ! Que de bon souvenir. Bon je m'égare pour moi l'histoire commence réellement ici, bon d'accord vous avez le droit de me décapité pour le Doloris à Drago xD

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même une toute petite, minuscule.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut, salut me revoilà ! Le chapitre 5 déjà…. Bon je préviens le chapitre me sert pour de future chapitre qui seront décisif. Je le post maintenant pour les vacances voilà je pars à Venise et dans la location il n'y a pas d'ordinateur pour vendredi.

Plus que ce chapitre à attendre pour la révélation du petit-ami de Garance

Bon … les remercîment bah… c'est toujours les mêmes Claroush (je vous invite à regarder ses O.S.), Perina qui m'a donnée la définition de « garance » c'est une plante qui fait la couleur rouge… je ne sais pas si vous voyez et enfin une petite nouvelle Batou91 ! Bon je vous laisse avec le chapitre !

OoOOoOoOOoOoOOOOooOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoo

\- Vous m'avez appelez Maitre ?

\- Ah Drago, tu en as mis du temps !

\- Excuser moi je travaillais les combats avec Granger.

\- Qui à gagner ?

\- Je ne savais pas que vous vous intéressé à ce point à elle mais oui elle à gagner. Ma Marque et votre appelle mon distrait.

\- Un Mangemort ne se laisse distraire par rien ! Voldemort respira et repris d'une voix calme. Reprenons, est-elle à l'aise avec la torture ?

\- Bien et avec la Magie noire ?

\- Plus forte que ce que je pensais !

\- De mieux en mieux. Continu….

\- C'est tous ce que nous avons fait.

\- Si elle se débrouille aussi bien, vous aller pouvoirs commencer les missions. On n'en est pas là pour le moment. Tu peux lui dire quelle peut reprendre contact avec sa famille mais je veux savoirs le contenu de chaque lettre mais minimum une lettre par jour.

\- Et si l'Ordre la contact et lui demande de rejoindre leurs rand ?

\- A toi de vérifier toute ses lettres.

\- Même celle qu'elle reçoit ? Et si c'était son petit-ami, si elle en a un, c'est dégoutant !

\- Tu remets ordre mes ordres en question, Drago ? Tu veux une petite correction avec ta chère tante.

\- … Non Maitre

\- Bien, tu peux partir mais je veux quand même un compte rendus de toute vos séance mais si tu n'as pas le temps fais-le à ta mère. Tu peux disposer.

Drago sortit de la salle du Maître soulagé et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione.

\- Granger, je peux rentrer ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Je viens de voir le Maître, il m'a dit que tu pouvais envoyer une lettre par jour mais je dois les lire, malheureusement, avant de les envoyer par mesure de sécurité.

Hermione sauta de la chaise où elle était assise, pris de quoi écrire et s'installa à son bureau.

\- Granger ça te prend souvent de faire ça ?

\- Non mais si je ne l'écrit pas maintenant je ne vais jamais le faire. Tiens si tu trouves quelque chose de suspect là-dedans je veux bien prendre la place de Pattenrond.

Le Serpentard regarda le chat roux roulé en boule, sur le lit d'Hermione, en train de dormir.

\- Si ce n'est pas en rapport avec l'Ordre du Phénix je ne veux pas la lire, même si je désobéis au Maître.

\- Non, je ne crois pas que Ginny est l'âge de rentrée dedans.

\- Et en plus si c'est Weasley fille

\- Ne la traite pas comme ça ! Et donne-moi un hibou elle ne va pas s'envoyer toute seule cette lettre.

Drago allât chercher son hibou grand-duc albinos et le tendis à la Griffondor. Le hibou la toisa d'un air méprisant.

\- Tu y fais attention.

\- Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi je l'aurais déjà empaillé, ne t'inquiète pas je ne le ferais pas, dit-elle en voyant pâlir, mais je ne pourrais pas y faire attention quand il sera en vol.

Elle attacha la lettre à la patte du hibou et le conduisit sur le balcon où il prit son envol. Drago et elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse en un point blanc à l'horizon.

\- Elle habite où Weaslette ?

\- Tu t'intéresses à elle maintenant ?

\- Non, ….. mais …. c'est juste pour savoir.

OoooOOOooooooooOoooooOOOooOOOooOooOOoOooooOooOoOOoOoooo

Drago qui s'intéresse à Ginny qui l'aura cru ! Bon pour le contenu de la lettre je pense que c'est évident ! Pour le chapitre prochain je préviens le petit-ami de Garance sera dévoilé !

Je rappelle que vous pouvez toujours proposer le nom de monsieur et je le donne si vous me le demander (en message privé pour ne pas le dévoilé au personne qui attendes avec impatience). Sinon LAISSER UNE REVIEW ! S'il vous plait une toute petite bonne ou mauvaise je m'en moque je veux des avis !


	6. Chapter 6

Une minute de silence pour nos vacances partit trop tôt

….

Merci, bon trêve de plaisanterie rentrons dans le vif du sujet, c'est-à-dire Garance. Il n'y aura pas de Drago n'y d'Hermione dans ce chapitre qui est entièrement consacré à son couple avec…. Eh non je le dit pas il faut lire le chapitre xD

J'en profite pour raconter un peu ma vie, alors on commence par Venise ! En un mot c'est trop BEAU ! Mais pas pour le portefeuille de mes parents un exemple les gondoles c'est 100 euro par persone ! Apres j'ai lu L'Enfant Maudit, je ne vais rien raconter, même si je suis un peu déçu il ne vaut pas les autres Harry Potter mais Albus et Scorpius vont un duo de choc.

Les remercîment **Claroush** , **Perina** et **Batou91** merci à elle (je vais bouder c'est toujours les mêmes)

Et, et, et, et, et, je vous annonce très fièrement Je Vais Au STUDIO HARRY POTTER ! POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO mon rêve se réalise ! . Je ne posterais peut-être pas la semaine prochaine je vous explique tout ça en bas.

Je sais que vous vous en moquer totalement et que vous voulez une seule chose : le chapitre donc je vous laisse avec cette merveille

 **Disclaimer** : les perso sont à la plus grande, **J.** , l'histoire ainsi que certains des perso sont à moi

(alors je ne sais pas si vous aller le remarquer mais ma fic se sépare un peu en partie et à chaque fin de partie je mettrais, si je trouve des chose intéressante à mettre, des anecdote avec Garance et éventuellement monsieur X, ça lui va bien non monsieur X. Je parle plus et on se retrouve à la fin pour mettre deux trois petits trucs au clair)

OoOOoOOOOOOOOoOOooOOooOOoOooOo

\- Alors c'est vrai que tu pars dans une autre école ?

\- Yep !

Deux enfants était allongés à l'ombre d'un chêne sous la chaleur écrasante de la fin de l'été.

\- Tu m'écriras, dit?

\- Oui Rance, toute les semaines si tu veux !

La petite fille lui sauta au cou.

\- Tu m'apprendras des tours de magie ?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas !

\- Tu m'avais promis, _**Dean**_ !

\- Je le sais, mais…. Ma mère m'a rappelé que si je te le disais le Secret magique serait brisé et je pourrais aller à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers.

\- Juste à moi ?

\- Non je ne peux pas. La deuxième raison c'est que je dois être entre les murs de l'école sinon je risque aussi d'aller à Azkaban.

\- Mais…

\- Garance, je n'ai pas le droit point final. Et je ne devrais même pas être là à te dire toute ces raisons.

\- Si tu fais quelque chose de mal, tu n'as qu'à t'en aller !

Garance lui tourna le dos et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Non Rance, je veux profiter de mes derniers jours chez moi. Avec mes copains, que j'ai vus ce matin, toi et même les Moldus de ce parc vont me manquer !

\- Moldus ! Dean je déteste ce nom !

\- Les Non-Mages ?

\- Bof

\- Les Non-Magique ?

\- Bof

\- Les …

\- Les riens ! Exactement ! Tu prends tes grands airs parce que tu es un sorcier ! Mais tu imagines ce que ça me fait ! Non évidemment!

\- Si, je t'imagine très bien et crois-moi ça fait un drôle d'effet !

\- Mouais

\- T'aimerais rester enfermé jusqu'à ce que tes parents, en l'occurrence ma mère, t'annonce que tu es un sorcier et que tu devras rester enfermé tant que tes pouvoirs ne sont pas contrôlable ?

\- C'est pour ça que l'on ne pouvait pas se voir ?

\- Oui, maintenant je peux facilement les contrôler, j'ai une baguette.

\- Comme dans les contes ?

\- Oui mais sans étoiles au bout.

Garance ricana et s'excusa

\- Je suis désoler mais je suis jalouse mais aussi tu te vente tout le temps !

\- C'est normal, tiens si tu veux je te prêterai les livre que je vais lire ici, et mes manuel à la fin de l'année.

\- Tu me rapporteras un objet ?

\- Bien sur demain je vais sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Devant la mine interrogative de Garance, il s'expliqua

\- C'est le quartier magique de Londres, il y a plein de boutique. Je te prends quoi ?

\- Pour mon anniversaire je voudrais un livre avec des créatures dedans !

\- Je te l'enverrais par hiboux.

Des années plus tard :

Garance se réveilla en sursaut, regarda autour d'elle. Elle était encore dans ce Manoir, loin de lui. La brune prit le livre et le feuilleta pour les 150000 e fois. Dans une des pages elle trouva une petite carte avec quelques mots écrit dessus :

 _« Bon anniversaire de Poudlard, ma Rence. Dean »_

Dean !

OooOoOOOOoOooOOoOoOoooOOO

Je ne veux pas dire mais ce chapitre a été assez dur à écrire. Donc vous l'avez deviné c'est Dean !

Il y a quelque temps j'ai remarqué que Dean n'était pas un Sang de Bourbe, je m'excuse de la faut que j'ai fait, mais je vais faire tout comme surtout que dans le livre son sang n'est pas très clair ! Sauf si vous voulez que Garance ne retrouve pas son chère Dean, qui sera accompagné de son fidèle Seamus bien sûre !

Pour le chapitre prochain, je ne pourrais peut-être pas poster car on part, si je ne dis pas de bêtise, samedi très tôt le matin du coup le vendredi soir sera réservé au devoir, leçon et bagages donc le chapitre n'aura pas trop sa place. Je m'excuse si je ne poste rien ! Désolé

Alors que pensez-vous de lui ? J'ai bien fait même si ils ont 4ans de différence ? Ce n'est pas trop gnian-gnian ?

METTEZ UNE REVIEW ! S'il vous plait

Au menu la prochaine fois, un Drago aveugle ( ne vous inquiéter pas c'est une façon de parler), une Hermione blessé et une Narcissa au petit soin

Le prochain épisode avec Garance et Dean c'est leurs premier baiser, je ne vous raconte rien alors à vendredi peut-être pour un nouveau chapitre !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjours tout le monde ! Je me rattrape pour vendredi en postant plus tôt et je voulais absolument vous montré cette petite merveille, ce week-end direction les Studio, je ne sais pas si mon cœur va tenir une fois dedans mais tout va bien je suis juste surexcité et folle historique mais certains diront que c'est normal, que c'est tous le temps comme cela !

Les Animaux Fantastique sont au ciné dans une semaine il y a plus qu'à espérer que mes parent pourront m'emmener.

En parlant de ciné je suis allée voir Cigogne et cie, j'adore les films d'animation et lui m'a fait craquer, les bébés sont trop mignons ! Je n'ai jamais fait de baby setting sauf dans les mariages avec la famille… Mais juste ça avec des enfants pas trop petit ma fait trop pensé à ce film ! Je vous conseille de juger par vous-même, surtout qu'il y a la famille Weasley mais avec une majorité de fille et deux fois plus grande (avec un chat qui ressemble à Pattenrond ! Harry Potter me poursuit ! Non mais sinon je vais très bien) !

La saison de basket a commencé et on commence très fort 67/5 pour eux…. Je l'ai bizarrement bien pris premier match…. Première défaite … Je mettrais les score des prochains matches si vous voulez (faite le moi savoir avec une petite review je ne peux pas deviner je m'appelle pas Trelawney)

Merci à **Perrina** , **Claroush** et **Batou91** pour leurs review !

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages sont à JK Rowling, l'histoire est à moi

OOooooOooOoOOoOOoOooOO

Les semaines suivantes suivante ce ressemblait et Hermione commençais à s'en lassé sérieusement. Jusqu'à ce jour ou Drago fit une séance entièrement dédié au duel.

L'après-midi arriva. Drago avait largement le dessus sur elle. Hermione ne pouvait juste éviter tous ses sort sans avoir le temps de riposté.

Un sort, un seul, pour faire sauter tout la partie droite de ses protections.

\- Drago, atten…. AIE !

Drago n'avais pas vu les protections voler, avait renouveler son sort qui avait atteint directement l'épaule droite d'Hermione, en la projetant par terre.

\- Granger ça va ?

\- Je crois que tu m'as ouvert l'épaule imbécile !

En effet, l'épaule était couper et saignait abondamment. Drago appela un elfe qui arriva en transplanant.

\- Lia, va chercher Narcissa dit-lui que nous avons un problème, dépêche-toi!

\- Oui Maitre

\- Granger tu te sens assez bien pour rentrer dans ta chambre?

\- Sa devrais aller c'est mon épaule qui est touché pas mes jambes !

Après un trajet qui parut une éternité, ils arrivèrent devant sa chambre où Narcissa les attendais, soucieuse.

\- Qu'es ce qui ne va pas? Lia m'a prévenu que qu'il y avait un problème.

\- C'est Granger.

Drago aida Hermione à s'assoir et Narcissa se pencha sur la plaie.

\- Oh!... Bien, Drago va dans ma chambre et prend le livre sur les blessures, il y en a deux tu choisi ce lui qui correspond à ton sort donc magie blanche ou magie noire…

Narcissa attendis que Drago soit partit pour continuer

\- Quand à toi, mon chou enlève ta chemise que je puisse désinfecter!

\- Que? Quoi!

\- Aller je ne vais pas te manger et puis si tu veux que ta plaie s'infecte.

Hermione déboutonna sa chemise et l'enleva. Narcissa se pencha sur son épaule et regarda avec attention son épaule puis commença à désinfecté. Le contact entre la peau, encore saine, de son épaule et les doigts froid de Narcissa firent frissonner Hermione. Drago arriva quelques instants plus tard.

\- Ah! Drago tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé?

\- Oui je peux partir si vous voulez?

\- Non tu vas me raconter tous se qui s'est passé mais surtout d'où tu connais ce sort qui est l'équivalent de Sectumsempra.

\- L'équivalent?

\- Oui mon chéri, la plaie, si tu n'y touche pas avec de la magie, ne se soigne pas mais n'en pire pas non plus. Je veux dire qu'elle ne s'agrandit pas mais peux s'infecté.

En revanche les effets ne s'annule pas d'un simple Finite, il faut exactement son contre sort sinon la plaie s'agrandi et malheureusement peu de livres on encore ce sort parmi leurs sommaire.

C'est une formule très ancienne et fait à peu près parti de cette catégorie de sort oublié.

Hermione buvait ces paroles. Elle trouvait Narcissa aussi passionnante que d'autres professeurs. Mais ce sort, si elle se referait à la légende, elle ne le connaissait pas.

\- Alors où la tu trouvé Drago?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai dû l'entendre par grand-père et grand-mère…

\- Ces tableau n'ont plus la parole, depuis déjà quelque temps, depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres à entendu qu'ils parlaient de lui. Tu-sait-qui a été profondément vexé par les propos tenu par tes ancêtres. Où as-tu pu voir ou entendre ce sort autrement?

\- Dans les livres que tu as enlevés à la mort de Père, je crois un manuel scolaire de 1er ou 2e année.

\- Bien ce qui veux que maintenant je n'ai plus qu'a espéré qu'il soit dedans. Je suis désolé, Miss Granger mais ça va faire un peu mal!

Un silence pesant s'installa brisé par les quelque gémissement d'Hermione quand Narcissa, Drago ne l'avait jamais vue autant concentré, essayait un nouveau sort qui ne marchait pas et que la blessure s'agrandissait.

Quand le blond vit les yeux de sa mère brillé, il savait que s'était bientôt fini pour lui, qui devait éviter de regardé Hermione en petite tenue si il ne voulait pas rougir, comme pour Hermione, qui souffrait vu les trait de son visage était contracté, car oui il avait regardé deux ou trois fois pas plus.

\- Voilà, mon chou c'est fini il faudra remettre du dictame tous les jours, je ne peux qu'accélérer la cicatrisation mais pas la faire totalement pareil pour la douleur. Il faudra mettre ton bras en écharpe car la plaie final était profonde j'ai peur qu'elle soit allée au-delà de ce que j'avais prévu.

Je vais prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres car tu as aussi besoin de repos, une cicatrisation ça ne se fait pas en deux secondes.

Quand à toi, Drago ne t'avise jamais de refaire ce sort ou tu auras affaire à moi, tu pourras aussi renouveler les sortilèges de protection sur ce qui est censée vous protégé et soit moins aveugle sur ce danger.

Narcissa quitta la pièce après avoir donné une petite tape sur la joue de son fils. Punition ou affection? Seul Merlin le sait!

\- Je suis…

\- Tu es?

\- Dé… so…lé… dit-il comme si c'était imprononçable comme le nom de Vous-savez-qui

\- Ouah! C'est la première fois que j'entends Drago Malefoy s'excusé!

\- Arrête c'est de ma faute!

\- Oui mais j'aurais plus pensée que tu m'aurais laissée tombée comme un vulgaire étron dans les toilettes.

\- Très drôle!

Hermione lui lançant un regard malicieux, Drago leva un sourcil s'était le signe que la soirée n'allait pas être de tout repos.

OoOooOOOOOOoOOoOoOoOOOoOoOO

Ma petite merveille, c'est le chapitre que j'ai le plus retouché de sa version original c'est-à-dire l'encre sur du papier (oui j'écris d'abord sur papier et à leurs où vous lisez le chapitre 17 est tout beau tout chaud en train d'attendre son tours pour être posté). Je plains ma copine Lulu qui va devoir rattraper pendant la pause de midi.

J'aime beaucoup ce que dit Hermione à la fin, même si elle ne parle pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre et je m'en excuse. Narcissa est aux petits soins, j'adore le surnom mon chou (pas pour moi mais pour les autres niahahahah) et je trouve que sa la rend plus gentille… Je précise deux choses :1) ne chercher pas le sort que je site, est inventé par mon cerveau de génie (ma modestie est partie en vacance pour toujours, on en profite !) 2) Narcissa a pris en petit coup de vieux depuis la mort de Lucius et donc va beaucoup plus s'occuper et s'inquiéter pour son fils et Hermione qui va devenir un peu sa fille mais ça c'est pour de prochain chapitre.

Alors ce chapitre ? Hermione assez ou pas assez blessé ? Drago pervers (oui il la regarde en soutiens gorge, quand tu parles à ta mère c'est dans les yeux mais ton champs de vision ne s'arrête pas là) ou pas? Et Narcissa vous l'aimez comme ça ? Je n'ai réfléchis aux noms du sort mais si vous en avez à proposer je prendrais le meilleur !

La semaine prochaine une avalanche d'Hermione avec son bras en écharpe, des averses orageuses de Drago pas forcément au petit soin mais à l'écoute et quelque éclaircie de Garance pour adoucir et surveillé tout ce petit monde !

Je vous ai prévenu à vendredi prochain (j'espère sans faute) !


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, hello! Pour une fois que je suis de bonne humeur un jour de fin de semaine…. On en profite ! Ce blabla risque d'être plus long que d'habitude car j'ai plein de chose à vous raconter….

On va commencer par ici Londres: Comme d'habitudes quand je débarque dans pays étranger il se passe quelque chose. Et la! Match de foot England/Scotland ! Donc les Scotlandais ont envahie les rues déjà bourré à 16 de l'après-midi alors que le match n'était qu'à 20h (j'avoue je l'ai vu et les scotlandais franchement… trois, zéro c'est…. Nul il y avait tous vos supporter et vous leurs faites sa … en plus j'étais pour vous c'est honteux). On a revisité Londres et se petit passage obligé à… St James's Parck avec tous ces petit écureuils trop mignon. Il y en a un qui est montée sur ma mains j'étais juste sous le charme !

Et après…. LES STUDIOS ! Enfin ! J'ai gouté la bierreaubeurre (c'est bon mais pas trop), je suis monté dans la Ford Anglia, et dans le side-car de la moto d'Hagrid, et dans le Poudlard Express, j'ai fait bouger (en appuyant sur un petit bouton) Voldemort tout petit dans le 7part2 quand Harry « meurt », la mandragore qui poussait des petits cris et Hedwige(le robot pas la vrai) ! J'ai eu le souffle coupé devant la maquette de Poudlard ! J'ai dévalisé la boutique : j'ai acheté un porte clé Hedwige, un Tee-shirt Ravenclaw (Vive les Serdaigle !), un chocogrenouille (j'ai eu la carte de Helge Pouffsouffle), le livre Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone in English ! (Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorcier en Anglais pour les personne qui ne comprennent pas l'anglais). Ceux qui m'a le plus fait rire c'est dans l'entré il y a des photos des certains personnages (Harry, Hermione, Hagrid, McGonnagle, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Lucius, Luna, Fred et George, Drago et Ron) et il y a la petite tête de Drago quand il était petit, dans le un ou le deux il est trop mignon !

Je remercie Invité (je sais que tu es Batou91) et Faim de Lou pour tes conseils que je vais essayer d'appliquer mais… ce n'est pas sur (j'adore ton surnom !)

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à moi et les perso sont à JK Rowling.

Ce chapitre est en plusieurs partie à chaque OOoOo il se passe un ou deux jours. Bon chap !

OooOoOOoOooOOooOoOOoOooOoOOo

\- Drago ? Je peux te parler ?

Hermione venait de toquer à la porte-fenêtre de Drago.

\- Euh, oui cela dépend pourquoi?

\- Tu sais que j'ai repris contact avec mes amis…

\- Euh oui…

\- J'ai une amie qui… m'a demandé un conseil… et je ne trouve pas…

\- Et…

\- Tu voudrais que…

\- Je t'aide ?

\- Oui…

\- Pff

\- Je vais prendre pour ça pour un oui ! Donc, elle m'a dit… qu'elle connaissait une fille qui avait perdu son meilleur ami et que sont autre meilleur ami est enfermé dans la maison où elle est obligé de vivre et qu'elle ne le suit que par correspondance. Qu'est que tu ferais ?

Drago réfléchi puis lança sur le ton de l'ironie.

\- … Tu sais que je suis le meilleur en conseil féminin, littéralement et modestement, alors pourquoi tu viens me demander Sa à moi ?

\- Peut-être parce que tu es mon « voisin » et que tu es le seul à pouvoir me répondre en temps réelle !

\- Aussi donc… je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ton problème je ne fais pas comme les maticients,… les mathérient…..

\- Mathématiciens

\- C'est la même chose c'est Moldus !

OOoOo

\- Par Merlin, c'est quoi cette odeur divine ?

\- Surement pas… j'ai rien dit (1)

Hermione venait de sortir sur le balcon un plat fumant dans les mains, non, La main, qui avait attiré l'attention de Drago.

\- Comme je m'ennuie avec un seul bras- elle montrât son bras en écharpe- et que je commence à déprimé, Garance a eu l'idée de faire un gâteau au chocolat. Tu veux gouter ?

\- Si tu ne la pas empoisonner et garni avec de la crotte d'hippogriffe ça me va !

Drago s'approcha comme un enfant à qui on tendait un paquet de chocogrenouille. Garance apparut avec des petite serviettes. Ils mangèrent chacun leurs pars et Hermione se battit avec Drago pour manger la dernière part. Garance dut intervenir pour couper la part devant deux gamin de 18 et 17 ans honteux de ne pas avoir pu se partager une simple petite part de gâteau.

OOoOo

Heureuse de s'être débarrassé de son écharpe, Hermione fermait tranquillement c'est volets par une belle nuit de septembre. Une mésange en papier venant de la chambre de Drago, se posa sur le pas de sa fenêtre. Elle l'attrapa délicatement, le message se déplia, laissant voir des mots écrit à la va vite.

« Le 19, je t'emmène quelque part. N'oublie pas de mettre une robe !

D.M. »

OOooOOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Hermione et Drago sont encore, et toujours, en train de se chamailler

Un chapitre peut-être un peu plus court que d'habitude mais essentiel !

La première partie je n'ai pour une fois rien à dire pareil pour la deuxième. Pour la troisième j'ai choisi cette date car elle est spéciale vous verrez pourquoi au chapitre prochain !

N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review et à vendredi prochain!

J'ai des idées pour deux OS que je vais peut-être poster bientôt voilà bisous !


	9. Chapter 9

Salut, salut ! Je suis légèrement pressé donc je ne m'attarde pas trop sur ce blabla.

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à l'histoire est à moi

Tous les OOooO représentent quelques heures. Bon chapitre.

oooOOoOOooOOoooOooOo

Le matin du 19 septembre, Hermione se réveilla d'elle-même vers 9h ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. Garance la réveillait toujours de bonnes heures, mais pas ce matin.

Elle fila à la salle de bain et y trouva de nouveau vêtement mais pas du tout son genre. Les vêtements étaient verts et argent même si… ils lui plaisaient déjà !

\- Sa te plait ?

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vivement.

\- Garance tu as acheté tout ça ?

\- Oh! Non, c'est , moi je vous ai fait ça !

Elle lui tendit un petit sac en perle.

\- Garance j'avais le même avant… la… Guerre…Mais il a disparu…

\- Oh…

OOooO

Elles passèrent l'après-midi avec Narcissa et d'autres Mangemorts dont Aliénor. Aliénor était une petite femme replète qui ne partageait pas les idées de Voldemort mais avait rejoint c'est rang pour son mari.

Elles furent «déranger » par Drago, furieux qui tenait Pattenrond toute aussi furieux qui distribuait coup de pattes et morsure.

OOooO

Le soir arriva vite, Hermione, aider de Garance, coiffa ces cheveux en une tresse qui tombait sur son épaule, elle choisit avec précaution sa robe et fini par trouver La robe. Quand elle fut prête, habiller, maquiller et chausser,… Elle traversa le balcon et toqua à la porte fenêtre.

Drago lui ouvrit il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir.

\- Tu l'aime cette couleur !

\- Je te signale que tu portes aussi une robe noire ! Mais d'ailleurs c'est moi qui te l'ai offerte… On voit que ma mère et toi avez les mêmes gouts !

Elle détourna le regard et préféra regarder Pattenrond marché sur le rebord du balcon tandis que Drago se battait avec ses boutons de manchettes.

\- Je suis près on y va ? dit-il en tendant son bras

\- Oui mais on va oùùùùùù ?

Quand Hermione rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait près d'un fleuve sur une avenue très éclairé.

\- Pour ta réponse on est à Londres !

\- Alors je ne mis attendais pas du tout je pensais un restaurant de Prés-au-Lard ou du Chemins de Traverse, mais le Londres Moldus jamais pensé que le grand Drago Malefoy irait dans un lieu Moldus ! Et bien sûr c'est ironique !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit un restaurant Moldus . J'ai réservé dans un petit restaurant très chic dans le Londres Moldus mais le restau est sorcier ! On y est dans cinq minutes.

\- Sa m'étonnais aussi !

Ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant en question et Drago fit passer Hermione en première comme tout bon gentleman bien élevé.

\- C'est à quel nom demanda un serveur

\- Malefoy s'il vous plait.

Le serveur les conduisit à une table où trônait fièrement un écriteau « Réservé ». Le couple s'installa et commandèrent chacun leurs plats.

La soirée se passa sans encombre, Drago racontait les derniers potins que lui demandait Hermione, ils rhabillaient chaudement tous les Mangemort leurs passant à la tête…

Le désert arriva et Drago choisit se moment pour annoncer sa nouvelle :

\- Granger, Le Maitre a décidé de commencer les missions dès la semaine prochaine. Quand Il l'aura décidé, mais je ne pense pas avant deux ou trois missions, tu recevras la Marque des Ténèbres.

Sinon je ne sais rien d'autre, c'est Geoffrey qui me la dit.

Hermione resta bouche bée et les petits morceaux de gâteaux dans sa cuillère retomba dans la crème anglaise.

\- Et euh…Joyeux anniversaire !

OOooOOoOooOOoOOoOOooOOoO

Comment gâcher un anniversaire ? Prenez des leçons avec Drago Malefoy ! 5euro la leçon mais si vous me mettez une petite review je fais une réduction d'un demi centime !

Je profite de ce chapitre pour faire une petite dédicace à mon amie Aliénor et son lapin dont le nom est le même que ma ponette préféré : Pitchoune (j'espère qu'elle est encore vivante, si tu lis ce chapitre je t'embrasse très fort et que je veux ma revanche sur Just Dance !)

J'espère que ça vous a plus moi j'ai adoré écrire la fin et c'est tous ce qui compte !

A vendredi prochain pour retrouver un Voldemort bien en forme, une petite Bellatrix, une Hermione et un Drago pas très en forme (le restau leurs est resté sur l'estomac ! Hum il faut vraiment que j'arrête les blagues nul vraiment cela devient urgent)

Voilà pour moi c'est tout alors à la semaine prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

….. Salut…. J'ai plus d'idée pour le début… le chapitre commence bien !

Le début de …. La fin ! Et pour une fois c'est à peu près vrai. C'est le début de la fin pour certains perso, un en particulier que vous allez découvrir dans ce chapitre et en comptant bien il va rester jusqu'à…. Dans 3 ou 4 chapitres.

Voilà… bon…. Euh et bah … je remercie Joke04 et pour ta review… Je n'ai rien à dire pour une fois !

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à moi et les personnages sont à JK Rowling

En postant mes derniers chapitres j'ai remarqué que certains mots disparaissaient, je m'en excuse !

Je voudrai aussi préciser que, je réponds à vos review avec les messages privé mais depuis l'appli donc signaler-moi si vous ne recevez rien je vous répondrais par le site (au passage si ma chère Batou91 je ne peux pas te répondre, quand tu es avec le nom d'Invité)

OoOoOOoOOOoooOoOOOoOoOoO

\- Le Maitre veut te voir !

\- Comment ?

\- Tu as très bien compris sinon tu ne serais pas Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui lèche la baguette des profs !

\- Très drôle ! Pour ton information je ne lèche pas la baguette des professeurs puisque je n'en ai plus ! Et ne dis surtout pas que tu es maintenant mon professeur sinon je t'ouvre le ventre, je sors tes tripes… Et je les fait écraser par un troupeau de Trolls !

\- C'est la mort la plus nul que l'on mais proposé

\- Tu as avalé un clown ce matin ?

\- Quoi ? Qu'es que c'est un clown ?

\- Laisse tomber

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, posa son livre et suivit Drago jusqu'à la salle du Maitre. Arrivé devant il lui chuchota ces instruction.

\- Bon,… Tu ne regardes pas le Maitre ou si tu le fais ne le fixe pas et jamais dans les yeux… Ne répond pas, d'ailleurs tu n'es pas censé parlée c'est juste toute les explications pour la mission.

\- Tu te répètes mon pauvre petit Malefoy !

Drago toqua et Bellatrix leurs ouvrit.

Hermione lui décocha le regard le plus noir, son bras se souvenant encore de la douleur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis sur un trône, un serpent, qui ressemblait étrangement à Nagini, ondulait en silence sur ses épaules. La pièce était sombre mais on pouvait distinguer des silhouettes de cadavre en attente d'être mangé par le serpent.

\- Drago… Tu m'a bien rapporté que les séances que tu donnais avait porté leurs fruits ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de prononcé cette phrase d'une voix lente mais précise.

Drago répondit d'une voix mal assuré.

\- Oui….Maitre

\- Bien… Pour cette mission vous devrez capturer un homme et même le tuer. C'est un ancien Mangemort que nous essayons de traquer depuis longtemps mais entourer d'imbécile je n'y parviendrais jamais !

Tu la quand il a tué sa femme Drago, dis-moi son nom.

\- Il… il s'appelle James… James Hill

\- En effet. Il a été repéré à Brighton. Je vous donne le weekend. Si vous ne ramenez pas son cadavre, Bella ce fera une joie de corriger quelque petit truc chez vous!

Bellatrix ricanait doucement tandis qu'Hermione avait le teint livide en sortant.

Ils allèrent directement dans la chambre de Drago.

\- On… On ne va pas y allez… Il a tué sa femme !

Hermione s'était mise a pleuré.

\- Je le sais j'étais la quand il a fait. Donc si pouvais ne pas me rappeler la scène se serait plus que génial !

Des images horrible se bousculait dans sa tête, le regard de Hill avait lancé à sa femme, la larme qui a coulé sur la joue de celle-ci au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour prononcer cette foutue formule.

Et puis cette lumière verte accompagné de la rafale de vent qui enleva la vie à Mme Hill.

Son cri avait résonné jusqu'à ce que son corps tombe à terre, inerte.

Hill l'avait regardé mais dans ses yeux aucune tristesse, ni remord puis il avait transplanné.

Oui, Drago le savait, être Mangemort s'était pouvoir tuer en y prenant plaisir même si cette était ami ou famille. Comme le faisait si bien Hill.

Drago se souvenait du visage de Mme Hill, sa gentillesse, son humour et surtout, malgré le fait qu'elle était elle aussi Mangemort, sa joie de vivre.

Elle profitait de chaque instant de sa vie et au fond de lui Drago savait qu'il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger on élève, Hermione.

OOOoOooOoooooOoOOooOOooOoO

La vie, on n'en a qu'une seule alors profité de cette chance.

Après ce petit conseil (poser vos allumette, vos couteau, vos cordes… Et arrêter de vous dire que la vie elle est nulle) Il faut que je vous dise un petit truc débile : au début de la conversation Voldi, Drago j'ai failli leur faire dire

D- Oui...

V- Oui qui….

D- Wikipédia

Je l'ai fait à ma mère, bizarrement elle n'a pas apprécié.

Vous l'avez deviné le perso qui va vite partir c'est…. James Hill

La semaine prochaine on retrouve nos deux perso préférés mais aussi un James Hill… Et de la coloration pour cheveux, vous comprendrez plus tard mais Drago ne va pas trop apprécier !

A plus !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à toute et qui c'est peut-être à tous. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre…. Très intéressant !

J'espère que le calendrier de l'avant va vous apporter plein de chocolat et de petit truc. Moi je n'en ai pas et j'ai même mieux que cela….. Un merveilleux chocogrenouille à manger c'est trop bon ! Et une fic de 25 chapitres tout pile à la place des chocolats et autres cochonneries qu'il y a dans vos calendrier de l'avent, moi c'est une belle dramione comme je les aime! Je fais attention à ma ligne contrairement à vous (qui vous a dit que je me prépare, physiquement et moralement, pour le réveillon)

Autre nouvelle, je suis allé voir les… Animaux Fantastique ! C'était juste géant (sauf quand tu es tout prêt des enceinte pour le son et que Croyance choisit de tout casser, mes oreilles ont dit Oh joie !).

Encore une chose, j'étais tranquille avec ma mère dans un resto chinois (en train de manger des brochettes poulet caramel ! OMG) et là ! Un peu devant moi, il y avait une famille avec un petit garçon blond avec les yeux bleu…. Quand sa mère à passer sa main dans les cheveux de petit garçon il a râlé, mon cerveau a fait Tilt ! Et j'ai directement pensé à Drago…. Enfin mini Drago !

Je ne vous en dis pas plus ….. Si on pouvait mettre une petite musique de suspense se serai génial…

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à moi les perso sont à JK Rowling

OoOOoOOooooOOOOoo

Un couple venait d'apparaitre dans une petite ruelle, comme par magie, dans la ville de Brighton. Des valises à la main ils traversèrent la rue à toute vitesse, surtout l'homme et pénétraient dans un hôtel.

\- Rappelle moi pourquoi et comment les Moldus ont inventé les voitures ? Pour nous tuer ?

\- Drago Abraxas Malefoy ! Pour ta réponse les Moldus non ni balais, ni portoloin, ni baguette car ils sont des… des…

\- Moldus je sais, mais quand même !

Le regard noir d'Hermione le fit taire presque immédiatement.

Elle s'avança vers une dame assise derrière un grand comptoir.

\- Bienvenu au My Brighton. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Bonjour auriez-vous deux chambres s'il vous plait ?

\- Vous tomber mal, laisser moi regarder…

\- Ou une chambre avec deux lits séparés...

\- Hum… Non je suis désolé il ne me reste qu'une chambre… à lit double

Drago regarda Hermione d'un air qui voulait dire « NON PAS ÇA »

Hermione lui rendit son regard et détourna les yeux vers le dame toujours assise derrière le comptoir mais qui fixait Drago,… intensément.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre hôtel dans la ville ?

\- Si il y a le Sea Spray Hotel mais… des clients mon rapporter que il y avait des petites bestioles la nuit… Beurk !

\- Bien... Oui … je crois que c'est… très bien on vous prend la chambre !

Hermione ne put rien dire, en quelque clic la chambre fut la leur le temps du week-end.

En entrant dans la chambre 181, elle découvrit le lit en question.

\- A toi de me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Tu préfères dormir avec moi ou avec tout plein de bestioles qui te chatouille les pieds ? Et puis même si cette affreuse bonne femme mentait ce n'est que pour une nuit ou deux !

Pour toute réponse Hermione rougit violement et se concentra sur sa valise.

Drago abordait un sourire triomphant, qui s'effaça quand Hermione sortit deux tubes de coloration pour cheveux.

\- Pourquoi tu te trimbale avec ça ?

\- D'après toi ? On va chasser le Mangemort qui te connaît, ainsi que ton père et surement ta mère, donc une famille avec des cheveux blond/blanc c'est reconnaissable. Et comme tu l'as très bien dit i peine deux jours…. Hum,hum.. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a envoyé pour cette mission car nous ne sommes pas important et que il pourrait nous remplacer facilement »

.

Hermione venait de faire une imitation presque parfaite de Drago qui la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle.

\- Bon sur ce je vais me coucher !

Elle partit à la salle de bain son pyjama sous le bras.

Drago en profita lui aussi pour le faire.

Elle réapparu quelque instant plus tard, les cheveux relevé en un chignon très mal fait, en short et débardeur, troquant le noir pour du gris.

\- C'est pathétique tant de niaiserie !

\- Si tu parles de mes smiley, parle pour toi je pourrais te les dessiné sur toi puisque tu dors tors nu mais je préfère te prévenir si il se passe quoi que ce soit cette nuit je veux bien sur dire par là que si tu es malade que je ne te ferai rien. Mais s'il y a quelque chose en rapport avec le sexe je te teins les cheveux en roux ! Oh et puis non… c'est trop gentil plutôt dans les couleurs de Lavande Brown, le fluo… T'es prévenu ! Bonne nuit !

Elle se glissa dans le lit et tourna le dos à Drago. Quelque instant plus tard elle dormait déjà.

Mais Drago savait que lui ne dormirais pas beaucoup cette nuit-là.

OoOOOoOooOOoOooOOOooOOo

La chasse au James Hill n'a pas encore commencé mais… ça va arriver !

Sinon les hôtels existe vraiment, merci Google Mapp, et je suis désolé pour le deuxième hôtel mais ce que j'ai dit est faux en plus les chambre son hyper sympa !

Vous découvrirez s'il se passe quelque chose de …. Pendant la nuit et oui je suis sadique de coupé ici oui c'était pas prévu mais c'est mieux comme cela !

Ah ! Le chignon d'Hermione ! Celui que nous portons toute TOUTE quand… On va se coucher, on prend notre douche, on a trop chaud, on a fini le sport, on a la flemme de se coiffer… Bref pratiquement tout le temps, si il y a des hommes qui lisent cette fic…. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !

A vendredi, porter vous bien moi toute ma famille est malade sauf moi ! Vive la grippe !


	12. Chapter 12

C'est…. LES VACANCES ! Enfin, plus de sport, plus d'école, la grosse bouffe la plus attendu de l'année approche à grand pas, on va enfin ouvrir les cadeaux, mangé, se moquer des gens qui reste à Paris pendant les vacances (je n'ai rien contre vous au contraire) et qui caille alors que moi je serai dans le sud ou…. Tu as cette fâcheuse tendance à mettre tes tong toute l'année mais l'hiver avec les chaussettes ce n'est pas top (expérience déjà testé c'est très difficile de marché avec), mangé, mangé et encore mangé !

Bon les vacances chez tes grands-parents tu prends trois kilos, tu lis toute tes fics, tu relis toutes tes fics même la mienne ! Sinon ce n'est pas juste !

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à moi les personnages sont à JK Rowling

OOoooOoOOooooOOooOOooOOoooOOO

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Drago s'était réveillé de sa courte nuit. Il y avait essayé plusieurs activité comme la lecture, un livre qu'Hermione avait emmené et qui était d'ailleurs très ennuyant, sans grande réussite, ou regardé Hermione dormir mais l'ennui reprenais le dessus au galop.

Vers huit heure, Hermione émergea de bonne humeur, elle lui lança un vague bonjour avant de revêtir la parfaite tenu du « je-vais-me-salir-alors-resetons-cool-sur-les-vêtements » et tira Drago du lit.

\- Aller Drago ! Lève-toi ! Je croyais que chez les Mangemorts on se lève tôt !

\- Exact mais pas quand on sait qu'une furie va te teindre les cheveux dans une couleur horrible.

\- Ce n'est pas roux ou une rose fluo mais je pensais à du blond foncé/châtain.

\- Pour moi c'est la même chose !

\- Même si… je te traite de lâche car tu vas tout faire rater si tu ne le fais pas !

\- Ah non tu n'as pas le droit !

\- …. Ou de… fouine !

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire de 4e année !

\- Peut-être que si peut –être que non…

\- OK c'est bon tu as gagné mais jure moi que c'est la dernière fois !

Une main sur le cœur Hermione prit une voix solennelle

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer, même si j'y suis déjà ! Je jure que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je te teins les cheveux !

Après un regard noir de la part du blond et un sourire narquois sur les lèvres de la brune, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, le tube de teinture de cheveux à la main.

Après avoir lu trois fois à voix haute pour rassurer Drago pour lui assurer qu'il allait juste garder la couleur le temps de la mission, Hermione put enfin appliquer le produit. Drago dégouté par sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux, il enfonça un bonnet jusqu'aux yeux. Ils purent enfin partir à la chasse au Mangemort.

Ils firent le tour de la ville et s'arrêtèrent à un café pour manger un bout. Ils scrutaient tous les passant et client du café, ceux qui sortait de la boutique d'en face, des enfants qui jouait, un groupe de touriste asiatique.

\- C'est lui ?

\- Non il ne porte pas de lunette !

\- C'est lui ?

\- Non il est chauve !

\- C'est lui ?

\- Non il est noir !

\- C'est lui ?

\- Chauve, noir, pas de lunettes … oui c'est bien lui c'est James Hill !

Drago était pâle comme un linge, et avait renversé un peu de capuccino sur la table.

Le Mangemort saluât le patron du café et commanda une boisson qui arriva rapidement, il fit la bise à quelque serveur, but, et partit payer sa consommation.

Hermione fit mine d'aller vouloir elle aussi payer pour pouvoir entendre ce qui se disait.

\- … Non je te dis que c'est offert par la maison !

\- Thomas je veux payer ! Au fait ces toujours bon pour ma soirée après demain soir ?

\- Oui bien-sûr, il y aura ma femme, Caitlyn. Tu me rappel ton adresse s'il te plait ?

\- C'est le 1 Clifton Street

\- C'est noté à demain ! Bonjour madame !

Hermione paya et se précipita vers Drago.

\- J'ai son adresse mais il fait une soirée après demain soir ! Je ne sais pas ce que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui trouve mais il est très honnête !

\- J'ai encore des choses à t'apprendre des choses ma petite Granger !

-Je ne suis pas petite !

OoOoOOoOOooOOoooOooOOoO

Je m'aime ! Bon voilà pour ce chapitre !

Voili, voilou bon pour ce qui me connaisse un peu j'appelle souvent les gens par ma petite ou ma vielle et certains font exactement la même réponse ! (J'en profite pour faire une petite dédicace à mon meilleur ami, Lyam. Alors mon vieux sa fait quoi d'avoir son nom dans ma fic hein ? Je te promets de t'embêter avec sa tout ma vie ! Gros bisous !)

Pour Drago qui recrache son verre de capuccino… c'est aussi habituel pour moi de recracher mes verre d'eau à cause de 4 filles qui me font éclaté de rire en ne faisant strictement rien et si on aurait été dans la vraie vie j'aurai fait « ne suivez pas mon regard » (certaine ne se sentiront pas visé d'autre beaucoup !). D'ailleurs si vous mettez une review je leurs demanderait de vous faire un blague ou pas…. (Encore une dédicace à ma Camille. Je ne pensais pas la mettre maintenant mais bon ! Ça va me manquer nos 1000 éclats de rire par seconde …. Bonne vacance à toi, tu me manque déjà !)

Je suis désolé pour vous les crottes mais vous aurez votre propre dédicace, mais plus tard !

Je voulais vous prévenir que pendant les vacances je ne poste pas, normal mais comme il y a les fêtes, je vous prépare un chapitre un peu spéciale… qui ne sera pas seul.

Je vous explique, j'ai un certain format de chapitre qui varie entre 600 mots et un peu plus de 1000. Pour pas que cette fic dure trop longtemps j'ai décidé de faire fois 2 les chapitres les plus importants. Ça devait déjà être le cas pour celui de la semaine dernière et celui d'aujourd'hui mais finalement c'est mieux comme ça. Comme les chapitres sont 2 fois plus grands, ils demandent 2 fois plus de temps de préparation donc je ne posterais peut-être la semaine prochaine ou devrait paraitre normalement le chapitre mais comme c'est le double d'un chapitre normale vous ne pouvez pas vous plaindre ! Na ! (j'ai battu le reccord du monde d'avoir dit le plus de fois chapitre en un seul paragraphe enfin bref)

Bonne fête à toutes et à tous !

Bisou, Bisou


	13. Chapter 13

Bonne année à toute et à tous, les cours on reprit, pff je viens de plomber l'ambiance….

C'est partit pour un chapitre…. Double ! Et ouais !

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à moi les perso sont à JKRowling

Alors maintenant je vais répondre à vos review ici, je suis vexée personne me répond :

 **Alaskaa** : Un énorme merci de m'avoir répondu tu es la première alors euh… bah… comme je ne peux pas applaudir…. J'espère que l'attente n'était pas trop longue car voilà ce merveilleux chapitre !

 **Invité** : (tu sais que tu peux mettre ton pseudo en début de review et si tu ne le savais pas je te l'apprends)

OoOOooOoooOOoOoOoOoOOO

\- Hermione tu es sur que c'est bien ici !

\- Je pense que si tu as 18ans tu sais lire une petite plaquette en fer, non ?

\- Et pourquoi on est caché derrière des poubelles depuis une demi-heure ?

\- Réfléchi !

\- Et surtout pourquoi c'est toi qui donne les ordres ?

\- Drago arrête si on se fait repéré je te tus !

Un homme chauve venait de sortir d'une petite maison situé à l'angle d'une jolie petite rue en pleine ville.

L'homme regarda à droite à gauche, sortit sa baguette et lança un nombre de sort incalculable sur sa porte, puis partit en sifflotant, les mains dans ses poches.

Drago fit signe à Hermione de s'approcher. Il lança les deux premiers sorts qui lui passèrent en tête, à savoir Expelliarmus et Alohomora.

Les deux sorts explosèrent en l'air dans un mini feu d'artifice.

\- Essaye de la Magie noir !

\- Sectumsempra !

Le sort du blond explosa comme les deux autres.

\- Tu sais bien le lancer dis-donc ! Pour une fois je ne traine pas avec des personnes qui ne réussissent même pas un simple Wingardium Leviosa !

\- Tu parles de la belette ! Attend je sors le champagne ! Et pour ce magnifique sortilège qui m'a fait atrocement souffrir, et j'en ai encore quelque marque si on regarde bien. Et puis, c'est normal Potty ne sait pas que même quand je suis allongé, en pleur, dans les toilettes je me souviens encore de tout !

Hermione soupira et sortit le petit sac de perle qui avait connu le même sort que l'ancien.

\- Bon je sais ce que tu vas dire, sur cette engin mais il est vraiment magique alors qu'il a été inventé par des Moldus !

La brune sortit un magnifique trombone, le déplia et quelque minute plus tard la porte s'ouvrait doucement sur un petit appartement. Drago resta bouche bée et rentra dans la maison en premier.

\- Homonium Revelio ! Personne… On a plus qu'à attendre, il y a un jeu de carte qui traine par ici ?

\- Drago, c'est de l'ironie ?

\- Pur et simple ! On fait quoi ?

\- Comment va prendre un homme, recherché, qui trouve deux personnes avachies dans son canapé ? Moi je partirai doucement dans l'espoir que personne ne m'a vue ou je m'énerverai, donc on trouve un endroit où on peut se cacher. C'est simple non ?

-… Simple comme le mot hippogriffe. Alors je propose cette cachette. C'est plutôt coquet mais pas très lumineux, avec deux étages, il n'y a pas trop de place mais en se serrant un peu ça passe, le chauffage ne peut pas être baissé en dessous de 70°c mais le mode ventilation marche très bien. Autre avantage il y a une porte avec vitre fumé, il n'y a pas d'eau courante malheureusement….

\- DRAGO ! C'est un four….. Pourquoi il ne va pas plus souvent en cuisine, cette tête d'hippogriffe !

\- Je t'entends je te rappelle ! Et puis c'est quoi un for ?

\- Laisse tombé, imbécile ! On va se mettre derrière la porte comme ça on le verra forcément ! Et si tu boude je te laisse avec ton four !

Drago fit une petite moue et s'assit juste à côté d'Hermione contre le mur.

Ils attendirent une bonne heure rythmé par les « j'ai mal aux pieds » ou « j'ai des crampes » de Drago.

Au bout d'un long moment, Hermione prit la main de Drago, elle était pale comme le mur auquel ils étaient adossés, elle tremblait légèrement et quelques gouttelettes perlaient sur son front. Il pressa doucement la main de la brune qui se blotti encore plus à lui.

Même si le blond ne le montrait pas il était dans un même état ou peut-être pire.

La porte qui s'ouvrit le tira de ses réflexions même si James Hill se tenait dos à eux baguette à la main.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous !

D'un coup de baguette la porte était refermée dans la seconde d'après Hermione et Drago se tenait prêt à combattre. Les sorts fusèrent dans toute la pièce brisant au passage tout ce qui se trouvait sur le chemin, vitre, électroménagers, cadre….

Hill était beaucoup moins habile que les deux autres, comme si l'année passée sans les Mangemorts se faisait ressentir.

Hermione lançait que très peu de sort mais contrairement à ce de Drago ils touchaient toujours leurs cible.

Le combat durât longtemps, trop longtemps. La brune s'écroula à terre en pleur, les deux hommes arrêtèrent immédiatement de se battre.

Hermione commença à crier ou plutôt hurler sur Hill

\- Comment oser vous vous battre ? Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! Vous avez tué votre femme pour sauver vortex peau. Si vous vous êtes mariez c'est que vous aimez votre femme !

\- Je ….

\- Laissez-moi finir ! Vous avez tué cette pauvre femme sans remord, Malefoy m'a dit que dans vos yeux il n'y avait rien ! Aucune tristesse, aucune larme ! Et vous osez vous battre après ça ! Vous êtes un lâche ! UN LACHE ! Et puis pourquoi s'acharner de la sorte sur vous puise que vous n'avez aucun sentiment, vous ne pouvez pas être humain. OU du moins vous ne le mériter plus !

Hill tourna la tête vers une table basse où deux cadres avaient été miraculeusement protégés.

Le premier représentait une femme souriante qui par moment remettais ces cheveux derrière son oreille.

La deuxième était une photo de mariage où Hill et sa femme s'embrassait langoureusement à la sortie de l'église.

James se mit à la hauteur d'Hermione et lui tendit un mouchoir en papier.

\- Je vais commencer par un conseil que je n'ai pas respecter. Si vous sortez ensemble, restez le plus longtemps possible ou au moins bon amis. Si vous êtes juste amis… pareil restez le et… ne vous vous cachez pas à l'amour.

Jeune femme, si vous croyez que je n'ai pas pleuré c'est faux ! Pendant des jours je n'ai rien avalé, rien bus et j'ai fini par tomber en dépression. C'est mes amis qui m'ont sorti la tête de l'eau et je ne les remerciais jamais assez. Mais vous avez raison, ce que j'ai fait est injuste.

Quand on est Mangemort il faut parfois faire des choix que l'on regrette toute sa misérable vie et malheureusement ce que j'ai fait n'était pas le bon choix. J'aurai pu me rendre et mourir mais les rôles s'inverseraient.

Elle s'appelait Catherine, on a jamais eu d'enfant mais si le temps et la mort nous en aurait laissé de côté, je sais que j'aurais fini par cédé.

C'est avec honneur que je vous demande…. Tuez-moi, jeune femme, je veux mourir de votre baguette et je considère ça comme dernière volonté !

Jeune homme, je connais votre père ne suivez pas sa voix et…. Conservez votre future famille avant vous !

Vous êtes encore jeune vous avez la vie devant vous mais moi la mort m'attend et je suis fier de rejoindre celle que j'ai aimé, que j'aimerais toujours même après la mort !

Il se leva et tendit une main à Hermione pour l'aider à ce relevé. Ils se placèrent face à face. Larmes que James refoulait depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler, coulèrent. Il dit dans une voix plus tremblante.

\- Je vous laisse l'appartement. Adieux ! Merlin pardonnez-moi laissez-moi vous rejoindre !

\- Avada… Avada Kedavra !

\- Chérie j'arrive !

L'éclair vert le frappa en pleine poitrine et il retomba… mort

Hermione fondit en larme et se retrouva de nouveau au sol mais cette fois ci dans les bras de Drago. Elle enfouit son visage dans le T-shirt tandis qu'il caressait doucement son dos et ses cheveux.

\- Je suis … Je suis désolé

\- Tu sais moi quand j'avais 16 ans quelqu'un m'a dit que je n'étais pas un tueur et que ceux qui pense que tuer ne fait rien se sont des imbécile !

\- Je rêve ou tu site du Dumbledore à ta manière ?

\- Je vois que l'on retrouve vite c'est esprit !

Hermione sourit faiblement à sa remarque et embrassa furtivement la joue du blond avant de se dégager de ses bras bien qu'ils lui manquèrent la seconde d'après. Drago murmura une incantation et la pièce reprit son aspect initial.

\- C'est chez nous maintenant !

\- Il faut ramener le corps au Maitre non ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas « petite fille » !

\- Petite fille ?

\- C'est ton nouveau surnom. Tu pleurs comme une petite fille !

Hermione lui tira la langue avent de s'installer tout contre lui sur le canapé.

oOOOooOOooOOooooOOoOOo

J'adore la fin !

Alors ce chapitre pas mal hein ! Le prochain est plus… mignon !

Voilà James est partit au ciel rejoindre Dumby, Fred, Lupin, Tonks…. Et tous les autres snif

J'aime beaucoup le discours que fait ce pauvre James, il est émouvant.

C'est une des chapitre que j'ai le plus modifié alors j'espère qu'il vous plait !

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce discours ? James, vous l'aimez déjà non ? Le surnom d'Hermione est bien ? A Noël, avez-vous eu des objet Harry Potter ?

Le menu pour vendredi cauchemar sur son lit d'Hermione accompagné de Drago et sa sauce de bataille d'oreiller (on ne va pas s'ennuyer, c'est moi qui vous le dit !)

De gros bisous sur vos petites joues gelés par le froid et à vendredi !


	14. Chapter 14

Hellooooo ! Que pensez- vous de l'école ? C'est nul hein… snif ! Sauf quand tu as la meilleure prof de latin qui décide de faire un ou deux cours sur….. Roulement de tambour … Harry Potter ! Tout de suite c'est mieux !

J'espère que ce vendredi c'est bien passé… vendredi 13 ça porte malheur…

Réponse aux review :

 **Alaskaa** : moi après le sport c'est plutôt douche, manger et dodo mais je devrais essayer les fics… Alors tu soulèves un point important en disant qu'Hermione et Drago se rapprochent trop vite et bah en fait ils sont un peu obligé en vivant h24 ensemble. Mais ils n'en sont pas encore à la relation amoureuse ! Pour l'instant c'est juste de l'amitié et comme Hermione montre beaucoup son amitié avec Harry, je voulais faire la même chose avec Dragounet… pardon… voilà pour la petite explication… Sinon tu verras encore plus se rapprochement dans ce chapitre !

 **Batou91** : Tu vois quand tu veux !

OoOOooOoOoOOoOooooOoOoo

\- AAAAAAAAAAAh!

C'était la 5e fois que les cris d'Hermione retentissaient dans l'appartement.

La 5e fois que Drago était réveillé en sursaut cette nuit.

Il savait que les cris suivit d'une longue crise de larmes allait continuer longtemps, mais pour l'instant il en avait marre. Marre d'être réveillé à chaque fois qu'il trouvait le sommeil, marre que sa mère soit seule au Manoir, marre de se poser des questions sur Hermione, marre de cette vie.

Il savait aussi ce que ça faisait, tu dors, tu fais un cauchemar, tu te réveilles, tu te redore et tu fais le même cauchemar indéfiniment.

Les Moldus appellent ça les terreurs nocturnes mais chez les sorciers personne ne lui donne de nom et pourtant aujourd'hui il ne pouvait imaginer le nombre de sorciers adultes et enfants, hommes ou femmes, garçons ou filles à cause d'une seule et même personne.

Mais aucun humain ne pourrait dire son nom. Ici-bas, on l'appelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans une humeur exécrable, Hermione pleurais pour tout et pour rien.

Elle s'était brossé les cheveux, le blond l'avait retrouvé roulé en boule sur le tapis de bain en pleurs et avait dû la porter jusque sur le canapé pour quelle se calme.

Plus tard dans la matinée, il avait envoyé son Patronus à Voldemort, lui disant qu'il avait réussi mais qu'Hermione n'était pas en état de voyager à cause de ces blessures, ce qui était évidemment un mensonge.

La mauvaise humeur de Drago s'accentua, quand il reçut un hibou de sa mère lui disant qu'elle s'inquiétait ainsi qu'une bonne vingtaine de sortilèges de guérison.

.

Pendant la soirée il pensa que la brune avait pleuré toute les larmes de son corps mais en fait pas du tout. Vain la nuit et avec elle sa dose de cauchemar et de pleurs.

Malheureusement pour lui, les cris semblait plus fort et les crises de larmes plus longue. Au bout d'un long moment, le blond entendis un léger « Maman.. . », il prit la décision de se lever pour aller voir la brune.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, elle était assise la tête dans ses bras, ses épaules se secouant à chaque sanglot. Pour changer.

Il s'assit sur son lit la pris dans ses bras. Hermione sursauta légèrement mais se laissa quand même faire, il lui murmurait des mots réconfortant tout en la berçant doucement.

Quand il la senti tombé dans le sommeil, il la coucha puis se coucha à son tour. Hermione se blotti contre lui avant qu'il n'ait pu lancé un Doloris, il se mis à caressé ses cheveux, il savait qu'il allait dormir extrêmement bien.

.

La brune se réveilla toujours dans les bras de Drago. Elle essaya de se dégager mais forcément elle n'y arriva pas.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Peut-être parce que si tu n'avais pas remarqué depuis que je suis là tu n'as pas pleuré ! dit-il les yeux toujours fermé

\- Tu es là depuis quand ?

\- 2h du matin des baguettes.

\- Tu verrais les cauchemars que je fais…. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait peur !

\- Aller raconte tout à papa, ma petite !

Pour toute réponse elle lui envoya son oreiller en pleine face, en le poussant tellement fort qu'il tomba du lit.

\- Attention papa va se fâcher !

-Tu N'es Pas Mon Père ! Chaque mot était ponctué par un gros coup d'oreiller

\- Ok… ok j'ai compris, je ne suis pas ton père ! Mais avoue tu as bien dormi, non ?

Hermione détourna le regard, Drago en profita pour prendre son oreiller et rentra dans la bataille qui ne s'arrêta que quand il jugea que les cheveux de la brune étaient assez emmêlés.

OOOOoOoOoOOoOOoOoOoo

Alors….. Des impressions ?

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà fait des terreurs nocturnes mais moi oui quand j'étais petite mais heureusement je m'en souviens plus !

Donc pour moi les sorciers qui ont été attaqué par Voldi ou juste ceux qui lisent les journaux sont… traumatisez par ce qui ce passe dehors

Vendredi prochain… Un beau secret sur Drago…. Hihi hum

Bisou sur vos petites joues potelées !


	15. Chapter 15

Hey,

Me revoilà après une semaine très (très très très très très très très très très) froide vivement le printemps….

C'est partie pour découvrir un secret de notre Drago hinhin

Réponse aux review :

 **Batou91** : Tu as pris tes calmement à midi ?

OOoOOoOOOoOoOoOOoOoO

Drago tendit son bras, Hermione inspira et expira un grand coup et posa sa main dessus. Elle senti la sensation habituelle qui était celle du transplanage.

Ils atterrirent devant un grand manoir sombre orné de nombreuse fenêtre et un grand portail de fer forgé. Drago leva son bras gauche dans une sorte de salut prit la main d'Hermione et traversa le portail comme si ce n'était que de la fumé.

Ils passèrent dans une rangé d'Ifs, avant d'avoir atteint le manoir, le blond la tira dans une contre-allée. Le nombres de virage était incalculable et il s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus dans ce magnifique jardin.

Tout d'un coup la brune se cogna sur un champ de force magique et retomba mollement sur les graviers de l'allée.

\- C'est normal qu'il y ait un champ de force dans ton jardin ?

\- Chez les sorciers je crois que oui mais peut-être pas chez les Moldus. Lis ça et avant que tu poses la question, oui c'est moi qui l'ait écris !

Le parchemin était légèrement jauni et ne comportait qu'une seule phrase écrite d'une écriture maladroite :

« C'est ma cabane à moi »

\- Drago tu m'expli….

Une grande cabane venait d'apparaitre devant eux. Elles étaient construites en bas d'un grand hêtre et l'étage se perdait dans les branches de l'arbre.

\- Attend Drago me dit rien laisse-moi juste retrouver mon âme de petite fille qui a toujours rêver d'avoir une cabane dans son jardin…

\- Complètement maboule ! Irrécupérable !

\- Attend il y a un sortilège de Fidélitas sur ta cabane et c'est donc pour ça qu'il y a un champ de force !

\- On reprend c'est esprit à ce que je vois !

\- Je veux la visiter !

\- Ah bah non je me suis trompé ! Excuse-moi !

\- Je veux la visiter !

Ils entrèrent dans la cabane, elle était totalement meublé et décoré de tout plein de poster de joueur de Qudditch et de dragon ou de dessin fait par un enfant de 5/6 ans. Elle visita la cabane dans sa totalité regarda tous les meuble, les placards trouvant ici et là de vieux paquets de gâteaux moisi.

\- C'est toi qu'il là construite ?

\- En partit, il n'y a que ma mère qui sait où elle se trouve et aucune fenêtre du manoir ne peut la voir même sans Fidélitas !

\- Elle est magnifique !

Il attira la brune vers lui et la secoua comme un poirier.

\- Si jamais tu révèles l'endroit où elle se trouve je t'arrache le globe oculaire à la petite cuillère ! Sache que j'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux !

\- D'a…. D'accord mais lâche moi ! Mon déjeuner va atterrir sur tes pieds !

Drago la lâcha tout d'un coup.

\- Deuxièmes chose,…. Les toilette son au fond à droite si tu veux ! Et…. Je ne dirais rien sur ce qui s'est passé avec James. Mais comme maintenant on a un appartement … je voudrais que, si il se passe quoi que ce soit, l'ont ce retrouve dedans ou même dans la cabane mais malheureusement on peut que transplaner dans un seul sens à partir d'ici.

Hermione le fixa tendrement.

\- Je te remercie Drago…

OoOo

\- Je voudrais vous félicité, en moins d'un weekend vous avez réussi ce que d'autre non pas fait. N'es pas Dolohov.

L'homme interpelé s'inclina respectueusement mais c'est tremblement trahissait sa peur.

\- Bella montre lui la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

\- Oh Maitre j'en suis très honoré ! Viens ici toi !

Bellatrix entraina l'homme derrière elle, Dolohov criait tout ce qu'il pouvait

\- Non Maitre je vous en prie, tout mais pas elle !

La porte ce referma sur lui. Voldemort caressa son serpent et fixait la porte d'un drôle d'air.

\- Quand à vous, vous pouvez disposer !

Ils sortirent de la salle, arriver devant la chambre du blond, la brune lâcha.

\- Je crois que je vais finir par apprécier ta tante ! Mais que quand elle fait ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

\- Pourquoi ? Comment ? Laquelle ?

\- Pour répondre à tes questions celle qui torture cette énorme bouse d'hippogriffe de Dolohov, c'est seulement pour ça, et c'est celle qui m'a fait ça !

Elle montra sa cicatrice « Sang-de-Bourbe » à Drago qui passa son index sur chacune des lettres.

\- Pourquoi tu restes ici ?

\- … Pour Garance, pour Harry mais aussi pour…. Pour toi. Tu m'as pris sous ton aile et tu as été là quand il le fallait… Merci !

\- Mais de rein m'as petite fille !

OoOOoOOOooOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà bon je ne vais pas tout le temps mettre que j'adore ma fin mais là elle est super !

J'ai toujours voulu imaginer ce que faisait Drago petit donc voilà j'ai trouvé une cabane ! (j'ai toujours voulue avoir une cabane ouin !)

La semaine prochaine on retrouve Garance et Dean….

Laisser une review si vous aussi vous aimer les cabanes !

Gros bisous !


	16. Chapter 16

Salut, Salut !

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire … Trois version avant celle de ce chapitre … vous imaginez ! Donc aujourd'hui Garance et Dean le retour avant une longue absence de la part de monsieur mais pas d'inquiétude il va revenir (en un ou plusieurs morceau mais il va revenir)

Réponse au review :

 **Alaskaa :** Je crois que je vais finir par t'adorer petite Alaskaa, tu comprends des choses que je n'ai même pas pensée… Mais ce chapitre avait quand même un petit message « J'ai toujours voulue une grande cabane dans notre jardin minuscule ! ». Pour moi Drago n'a pas un cœur de pierre c'est quelqu'un qui cache tous ce qu'il ressent et qui a du mal à dire des choses comme « je t'aime » mais pas pour les choses méchante comme « bouse d'hippogriffe » ou plus si affinité. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

(Je réponds aussi à ton ancienne review : je suis totalement d'accord avec toi pour pécho Drago mais bon on n'a pas tout dans la vie.. . et je pense que l'emploi du temps après le sport est universelle !)

 **Batou91 :** Alors j'ai vu ta review et je crois que…. Je vais te les faire manger de force tes calment !

oOoOOoOOooOoOooOoOOoo

\- Garance on est rentré !

\- Hermione ! Comment vas-tu, avec madame Narcissa, on était très inquiété !

\- Très bien mais il faut que je te raconte un petit truc, devant un chocolat chaud.

Hermione raconta ce qui s'était passé en oubliant certains passages.

De long récit magique plus tard, Garance ait dans sa petite chambre.

Elle était dans un parc sous un magnifique soleil d'aout/septembre. La brune mangeait une glace à la vanille sur un des bancs près de l'entrée ou s'était arrêté le glacier.

Dean était assis à côté d'elle et dégustait une glace au cassis et jetait de fréquent coup d'œil à celle de Garance.

\- Tu me fais gouter ta glace Rance ?

\- Dans tes rêves, elle est trop bonne !

\- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais comme je suis obligé !

Il prit des mains la glace de Garance la remmena vers sa bouche et en prit un bout

\- Eh ! C'est ma glace si tu la voulais tu n'avais qu'a la payer surtout que tu as eu de moi pour le faire !

\- Je ne suis pas trop fan de la vanille, c'était juste pour t'embêter !

Garance lui tira la langue comme une petite fille de 5 ans et recommença à manger.

\- Tu te rends compte que la troisième année où on ne pourra pas jouer dans la neige ensemble …

\- Oui trois ans…

Dean qui finissait sa glace eu soudain une idée.

\- Quand tu auras fini, on pourra faire un jeu comme avant, un chat ?

\- C'est quand tu veux, mon vieux !

\- Tu vas voir si je suis vieux !

Il s'élança à sa poursuite.

A l'autre bout du parc, il l'attrapa et la plaqua contre un arbre. Garance, légèrement étonné, lâcha une exclamation.

Le noir la regarda droit dans ses yeux bleu, pencha la tête et posa ses lèvre sur celle de Garance.

La brune avait arrêté de penser et passa une main après l'autre dans le dos dans le dos du noir.

Lui avait déjà une main sur la hanche et l'autre dans les cheveux de sa Belle.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Garance avait le teint légèrement halée et Dean souriait d'un air que l'on pouvait qualifier de niai, intérieurement il remerciait toute les fois où il avait espionné, caché dans un placard, son cousin et sa petite amie.

\- Je crois que c'est bien moi le chat !

\- Oui… il n'y a rien à redire ! Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Elle remarqua qu'elle avait assez chaud, trop pour accusé le soleil.

\- Je veux bien merci. Euh…

\- Humm ?

\- ça veut dire que…

\- Oui ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire ! Et cette fois je ne vais pas y passer par 4 chemins ! Depuis ma première année j'ai remarqué que tu me manquais beaucoup plus que mes autres amis. Je l'ai expliqué à ma mère et elle m'a dit que j'étais peut-être amoureux de toi et… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle a dit ce que je pensais tout bas. Et depuis environ un an je cherche à te le faire savoir. Alors oui, Rance je t'aime !

La tête de Garance pouvait faire croire qu'elle venait de se prendre un gifle mais bizarrement pas désagréable. Elle ne trouvait rien à redire sur cette déclaration alors elle fit la seule chose qui pouvait être à sa portée, c'est-à-dire ce jeté sur les lèvres du noir. Ce qu'elle fit immédiatement.

Dean la laissa faire, une seule pensée résonnait à ces oreilles :

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »

OOOOoOoooOOoOoooOoooO

Hum….

Ils ne sont pas mignon tous les deux-là ! Si seulement tous les hommes pouvaient être comme Dean… malheureusement c'est pas le cas…

C'est la première scène de baiser dans cette fics et pour fêter sa…. DRAGIBUS ! (je suis actuellement en train d'en manger Vive la bouffe !)

Vendredi double chapitre ! Avec un personnage qui revient après une absence un peu longue !

Bisou sur vos joues verglacées !


	17. Chapter 17

Hello it's me !

C'est partit pour un chapitre double ! Avec le retour de ce merveilleux personnage !

Réponse aux review :

 **Alaskaa** : Oui Dean il est géniale, je n'allai pas mettre un petit imbécile à sa place du genre… Corner ? Martin Weill, il est pas mal du tout mais je te le laisse ce n'est pas trop mon genre. La Bretagne ouah ! J'y suis allé plein de fois quand j'étais jeune et innocente et les seules choses dont je me souviens c'est les crêpes et la mer à 15° en été… Mais comme j'étais petite on peut rien dire (sauf critiquer l'imper jaune fluo que j'avais mais bon) Les Dragibus c'est la vie ! Je crois que ma chère Batou91 aime beaucoup ton pseudo

Batou91 : Va y essaie d'écrire un fic de la poster déjà fait ça et après on verra. Oublie de mettre plusieurs review, oublie. Moi aussi je suis déçu que Perrina et Claroush ne mettent plus de review

OOoOOOOooOooooOOoooOOoO

Drago avait assisté à plusieurs dinés depuis qu'ils étaient rentré mais un seul lui avait particulièrement plut, surtout quand Hermione lui porta confirmation de ce qu'il avait entendu : les ragots allait de bon vents et un sorcier, légèrement soul, lui avait rappelé que les Malefoy était en disgrâce devant le Maitre et toute la bouse d'hippogriffe qui suivait.

Le sorcier eu, en plus l'audace de lui demander si c'était vrai. Là, deux choix s'offraient à lui ou il réagissait, comme à Poudlard et sa tante se chargeait de corriger son éducation, ou il envoyait balader la personne et sa tante ne toucherait pas sa précieuse chevelure.

Il choisit la 2e solution, le sorcier se vit remit à sa place dans un langage correct malgré les quelque nom d'oiseau que ce dernier ne connaissait pas.

Mais ce qui lui plut encore plus, c'est que le sorcier ne rajouta rien, peut-être qu'il aurait besoin d'un syllabaire Lunerousse mais après tout l'alcool ingurgité il aurait déjà oublié !

Les ragots fusaient dans la pièce mais que sur une seule personne en particulier. Bellatrix Black Lestrange !

Oui. Il n'avait pas rêvé, on parlait bien de sa très chère tante qu'il aimait tant et bien sur tout cela était ironique !

On disait que le Maitre l'avait envoyé porté des messages quelconque, comme des permissions ou des modifications de mission ce qui était rare pour une Mangemort de son rang.

Cela l'avait déjà étonné mais quand Hermione lui avait raconté que pendant qu'il n'était pas là, elle jouait tranquillement avec Pattenrond et quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte. Et là qui elle voit ? Bellatrix !

Qui lui annonce qu'à partir de maintenant elle allait devoir surveillé le prisonnier comme elle était considérée comme habitante du Manoir, mais aussi que elle devait prendre tous ceux de Mrs Malefoy apparemment trop fatigué pour les faire.

A la fin de son récit, ils avaient tous les deux éclaté de rire. Des ragots qui se confirment ce n'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive !

\- Je suis désolé de t'abandonner mais je vais devoir y aller !

\- Ne rigole pas si tu vois ma tante dans un couloir !

\- Je vais essayer !

Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cave. Une arriver devant la porte, elle respira un bon coup, toqua et attendis sagement que quelqu'un lui ouvre.

Ce fut Narcissa qui ouvrit la porte.

\- Miss Granger ! Vous prenez déjà vos tours de garde ?

\- Oui Madame

\- Oh appelez-moi Narcissa, Madame me rappelle que je vieillie même si malheureusement je ne peux faire l'inverse !

\- Je suis désolé !

\- Ce n'est pas la peine ! Quand vous partirez, enlevez l'assiette de Potter.

\- Bien Ma… Narcissa.

\- La Gazette du jour et celle de la semaine sont toute posé sur la table où il y a les clefs. Au revoir !

\- Merci, au revoir !

Elle pénétra dans la pièce, et enleva son gilet qu'elle posa sur la table. Elle se mit à chantonner une chanson d'un groupe sorcier inconnu qu'elle avait entendu dans la chambre de Malefoy.

\- C'est quoi le titre ? fit une voix rauque

\- Comment ?

\- Viens dans la cellule du fond et tu verras qui parle !

Elle se dirigea vers la cellule indiqué et découvrit un Harry Potter avec des lunettes cassé, une barbe déjà assez conséquente, les cheveux long comme en 4e année et toujours aussi ébouriffé.

\- Oh Harry ! Ne bouge pas. Oculus Reparo !

Un verre de lunette tout beau, tout neuf prit la place de l'ancien tout moche, tout rayé.

-Laisse-moi te regarder !

\- Tu te prends pour la mère que je n'ai jamais eue ? Fais attention Bellatrix à tester une nouvelle façon de lancer son Doloris !

La brune regarda Harry sous toute ses couture lança ici et là quelque Episkay et autre sorts de guérison puis elle se leva, ouvrit la cellule et enlaça Harry de toute ces force.

\- Hermione cela fait longtemps !

\- Oui trop longtemps !

Hermione lui sourit doucement et relâcha son étreinte.

\- Comment tu vas Hermione ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de demander ça mais je vais bien !

\- Tu as l'air… troublé, différente…

\- Je sais Harry… tu ne voudrais pas t'assoir ?

\- Euh… si tu m'annonce quelque chose d'important ou une chose qu'Hermione Granger telle que je la connaissais, ne ferrait jamais, alors je crois que je veux bien m'assoir !

Le Survivant s'assit sur les dalles froides de la cellule imité par la brune qui prit une grande inspiration et se lança à toute vitesse dans ses explications.

\- Je crois que si je ne le dis pas assez Il ne va jamais sortir de ma tête. Harry… J'ai… j'ai tué quelqu'un !

\- J'ai bien fais de m'assoir !

\- Je suis un monstre, une assassine !

Elle commença à pleurer et Harry posa une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

\- Si tu devais le faire sous peine de mort tu as bien fais, enfin non mais tu m'as compris ! Mais le principale c'est que tu sois vivante et avec moi en ce moment, pour pouvoir finir ce que l'ont à commencer tous les trois. Toi, moi et Ron.

Hermione le regarda et fondit en larme.

\- Ron… Ron il est … Ron n'est plus de ce monde !

\- Merlin ! Non ce n'est… ce n'est pas possible ! Non !

Cette fois ce fut à Harry de sentir les larmes monté et coulé sur ces joues.

\- Le trio d'or… n'est plus !

Ils pleurent tous les deux un long moment, mais une fois calmer un silence de mort, et c'est le cas de le dire, s'installa.

\- Et Ginny ?

\- Elle ne répond pas à mon hibou.

\- Tu lui as envoyé quoi comme hibou ?

\- Celui de Malefoy.

Harry manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive.

\- Malefoy ? La fouine ? Le Mangemort ? Celui qui me traite de balafré ?

-Par Merlin ! Comment peux-tu encore l'appeler encore comme ça après ce que sa mère a fait pour toi et tous ce qui l'a fait pour moi !

\- Pour toi ? Hermione tu veux ma mort ?

\- Harry !

\- C'est moi !

\- Malefoy est en fait assez gentil, quand tu imposes des limites.

\- Tu veux vraiment ma mort là !

\- Il ne m'a jamais traité de Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Sauf à Poudlard !

\- Poudlard appartient au passé et d'ailleurs ce n'est plus Poudlard !

\- Ils ont changé le nom ?

\- Non ! L'enseignement !

\- Pire que pendant notre pseudo 7e année ?

-Bien plus ! Plus aucune sorte de magie est toléré sauf la Magie noir. McGonnagall, Flitwick et tous les autres professeurs que nous avons connus ont été renvoyé de Poudlard et remplacer par des Mangemort ! Hagrid a disparu et maintenant les détraqueurs ont envahi le foret interdit. Ils embrassent tous élèves fautifs même le dernier des examens qui sont beaucoup plus courant dans l'année !

Harry resta bouche bée.

\- Harry le monde n'est plus comme ils étaient, tous a changé mais tu peux me croire que je te rejoindrais si tu veux lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je t'en fais la promesse !

OOoOOOooOoOoooOOoOooooO

Voilà le retour d'Harry…

Bon voilà le monde a bien changé quand même surtout Poudlard !

Comme d'hab' laisser une review, je ne poste pas pendant les vacances (sur les pistes de ski ça va être dur) et je suis désolé pour ceux qui ne sont pas de la même zone mais vous au moins vous aurez des chapitres pendant vos vacances

Bonne vacances, bon ski, et etc. moi je vous dis à vendredi après les vacances avec un chapitre tout beau tout neuf !

Bis !


	18. Chapter 18

Hey

Alors je peux déjà vous annoncé que cette fic aura une fin heureuse et je l'espère pas trop gnan gnan car j'ai mon épilogue ! Applaudissement….

Bon il faut encore que je réfléchisse sur tout le reste mais au moins je sais maintenant ou va cette fic et comment elle doit finir.

Raiponce au review :

Alaskaa : T'es pardonné pour le retard c'était les vacances ! Nooooonnnn comment tu divines ? En fait Drago ne va pas réellement aider Harry Tralalala je spoile tout ! (Par contre ils vont garder leurs rivalités …) C cool l'histoire de ton surnom ! J'espère que ta rentré ses bien passé !

Batou91 : Quand tu as écrit ta review tu étais sous l'emprise de quelle drogue ? Toi aussi tu m'as manqué !

OooOoOoOoOoOooooOoOo

L'hiver arriva avec lui sa neige, son froid, ses rhumes et sa mission.

Drago et Hermione, confortablement installé sur le lit de la jeune femme, Entamait une nouvelle partit de bataille explosive. Le score était à deux partout, les deux joueurs rigolaient en voyant le pauvre Pattenrond, sous la commode, de peur que les cartes lui explosent dessus.

Un Mangemort, du nom de Geoffrey, vint toquer à leurs portes. Il s'exprima dans un fort accent irlandais.

\- J'ai toqué à votre porte mais comme vous n'étiez pas je me suis permis de toquer ici. J'ai un message à vous dire.

\- Dites toujours

\- Seigneur des Ténèbres vous dits que : vous devez partir demain pour Londres. Vous devez capturez le plus de Moldus possible dans n'importe quelle quartier.

\- … Bien rien d'autre ?

\- M. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit aussi qu'à l'issue de cette mission Miss Granger recevra la Marque des Ténèbres.

Drago tourna la tête et la vit pâlir, passant du rose/beige à un blanc translucide.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Non, M. Le Seigneur des….

\- Milton, venez dans ma chambre je crois que Her… Granger en a assez entendu !

Ils sortirent et Hermione resta là les mots résonnant à ses oreilles « _Granger recevra la Marque des Ténèbres,_ _Granger recevra la Marque des Ténèbres_ ».

Elle avait peur, juste peur de ce tatouage. Le blond lui avait raconté la douleur mais rien d'autre.

Lui l'avait reçu après la bataille de Poudlard, cela faisait 8 mois et il se souvenait toujours de la douleur.

Elle entendit les deux hommes se salué et quelques coup hésitant furent frappé à sa porte en résonnant dans le silence de la pièce.

\- Granger ?

…

\- Granger répond moi !

…

Il entra dans la pièce et l'attitude d'Hermione le frappa. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait comme cela.

La brune fixait un point invisible, avait les yeux dans le vague et semblait perdu chamboulé. Il la prit contre lui et la serra.

\- C'est la Marque ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- On va faire de notre mieux et puis ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer…

\- J'ai… peur répondit-elle dans un hoquet

\- Prépares tes affaires on va à l'appartement, peut-être que t'éloigner de Lui te feras du bien.

Elle ne répondit rien et il prit sa comme un oui. De toute façon il voulait. Alors il avait saisi l'occasion et préparais les bagages.

Il retourna dans la chambre de la brune qui n'avait pas bougé à l'exception des larmes qui avait commencé à couler le long de ces joues. Le blond soupira et se permit de fouiller dans ses affaires.

Il prit de quoi pour quelque jour, pareil pour la trousse de toilette et le reste il partagerait.

Hermione se leva mais au lieu de prendre le bras de Drago pour transplané, elle sortit de la chambre et ne murmura qu'un seul mot avant de s'éloigner.

\- Harry…

OooOoOoOoOoOooooOoOo

Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre !

La semaine prochaine Harry !

Je voudrais maintenant vous dire un petit trucs au sujet des review, je voudrais avoir des review dans un langage correct même si vous n'aimez pas ma fic et je suis consciente que des gens ne peuvent pas aimer, je ne connais pas vos goût donc je ne peux pas savoir, mais si vous voyez n'importe quelle review même sur d'autre fic qui pour vous n'est pas correct signaler là merci.

Gros bisous


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour !

Aller on attaque tout de suite !

Réponse au review :

Alaskaa : ouais l'instinct, l'instinct moi je dis plus tôt que tu as pris des cours avec Trelawney ! Oui mais tu verras par la suite qu'il y a autre chose qu'ils vont partager ensemble et une autre qu'ils partagEAIENT les majuscules sont indispensable ! Oui oui j'avais pensé à tout (encore rater….) J'espère que celui la te plaira autant car j'ai mis tout plein de blague nul…. Comme d'habitude ! Pardon

Batou91 : alors de 1) Alaskaa te remercie pour le compliment comme je sais que tu ne vois pas les review des autres je fais le hibou… et de 2) STOP ! Arrête avec les review ! Je ne sais pas comment on fait donc du te dépatouille comme tout le monde !

OooOooOoooOoOooOooOOo

Harry avait réussi a récupéré un vieux numéro de la Gazette du sorcier et s'amusait à faire des origamis plus ou moins raté.

On disait que la prison rendait fou, surtout celle d'Azkaban, au moins il avait la certitude que c'était vrai. Essayé de faire une grue et trouvé une ressemblance avec Voldemort n'était pas donné à de grand cerveaux comme celui d'Hermione Granger !

En parlant d'elle, quand il avait vu entré dans la cave, le Survivant avait frôlé la crise cardiaque, lui qui croyait que c'était Voldemort qui le tuerait. Il se trompait !

C'était cette fille nommé Hermione, avec qui il avait partagé six ans de sa vie, qui allait le tuer.

En la détaillant un peu il comprit la raison de sa visite. A croire qu'il allait ouvrir un cabinet de psychologue rien que pour elle ! Et il avait déjà trouvé son cadeau de Noël : un antidépresseur !

Il l'écouta calmement et sans faire d'histoire sauf que …

\- La marque ! Si vite !

\- Oui Harry et j'ai plus que peur !

\- Si tu veux j'ai des synonymes du mot peur.

\- Comment ?

\- Désolé c'est nerveux !

\- Harry je n'ai pas envie de me disputer…

\- Je le sais bien mais qu'es que je peux faire ?

Un petit tour de clefs plus tard et elle était dans le bras du brun, pris complètement au dépourvu. Il serra maladroitement la brune qui sanglotait doucement.

Drago décida de pointer le bout de son nez à ce moment-là. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose à l'issu du Saint Potter comme il l'appelait, mais le regard de celui-ci le ravisa.

Ce regard ni méchant, ni gentils en disait long puis le regard de Potter glissa sur Hermione et remonta vers Drago.

Le blond était dans une lutte intérieure, comment pouvait-il la regarder comme ça ? C'était son Hermione, sa petite fille et puis non elle était à personne mais surtout pas au balafrer.

Hermione releva la tête essuya ses larmes et observa les deux hommes se défier du regard.

\- Drago… on peut y aller !

\- Tu l'as appelé « Drago » !

\- Je crois que c'est son prénom et puis je ne vais pas l'appeler éternellement « Malefoy » !

\- Aller petite fille, on n'a pas toute la soirée !

-Petite fille ? Ce n'est pas vrai, toi aussi tu veux ma mort ! Youpi ! Voldemort, Hermione et toi. La prochaine fois se sera qui ? Molly Weasley ?

\- Molly n'a rien à voir la dedans !

\- Ou Ginny peut-être ? D'ailleurs tu l'a toujours l'a….

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas je lui donnerai, un jour peut-être, et je n'ai pas regardé ce que c'est ! C'est vos affaires de couple.

\- On ait plus en couple !

\- Tu l'étais et tu l'aime toujours donc ça ne change rien !

\- Je te déteste !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime !

\- Qui t'a dit que je t'aimais ?

\- Quoi ! Très bien je ne viendrais plus te voir, binoclard !

\- Ok ok je suis désolé ! Intello !

\- Granger c'est quand tu veux

Le blond avait bien aimé leur dispute mais il avait quand même une mission à accomplir !

\- Au revoir Harry…

\- Une dernière chose Hermione revient entière sinon….

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire triste et partit avec Drago. Quelque minute plus tard elle était dans l'appartement à Brighton

OoOoooOoOooooOoOooOo

Voilà pour Harry !

La semaine prochaine vous aller découvrir le Ministre de la Magie et ouais !

Tout plein de bisou !


	20. Chapter 20

Hello tout le monde voilà un nouveau chapitre,

Réponse au review :

Batou91 : Alors pour toi ma cocotte je te fais un peu de pub avec ceci Allez voir son début de fic qui est pour moi très promettant, ne me remercie pas surtout pour ce geste Batou( c'est de l'ironie bien sûr ) Je t'applaudis mentalement.

Alaskaa : Alors au sujet de la dispute c'est comme si toit tu te disputait avec quelqu'un que tu adore comme ton frère ou ta sœur ou même ton ou ta meilleure ami(e) en gros c'est gentils quoi une mini joute verbale pour essayer les nouveau mots que tu as trouvé dans un dico scientifiques. Ouh intéressant tu me la présentera ? Ps. Je suis très contente d'avoir pu aider et j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu as créé pps. De rien )

Périna : Et en français ça donne ? Oui je sais mais c'est tout du vécu !

OOOOooOOOOOOOoO

Un hibou venait d'arriver, pendant leurs deuxième petit-déjeuner à l'appartement. Hermine avait bondit dessus avant de le lire à toute vitesse l'intégralité du parchemin et pousser un petit cris suraigus. Elle avait ensuite tendu la lettre à Drago qui avait c'est mots :

 _« Cher Hermine Granger,_

 _Votre requête est acceptée mais elle sera limité dans le temps et l'espace. Je vous donne donc la semaine et tous les quartier de Londres sauf son centre ville. Si vous déposez les limites imposé le Département de la Justice Magique ce chargera de vous._

 _Bonne chance et continuation. Dans l'espoir de vous revoir,_

 _Le Ministre de la Magie,_

 _Augustes Rookwood »_

« Hermine je ne comprend pas… »

« En arrivant ici j'ai eu une illumination et par Merlin, Viviane et je ne sais quelle grand mage mais elle est géniale. J'ai d'abord penser exposer mon idée au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais je ne pense pas qu'il est été d'accord. »

« OK jusque là je suis mais j'ai deux questions. »

« Pose Toujours ! »

« De 1) C'est quoi ton idée , de 2) pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parler avant, avec nos deux cerveau de génie on aurait put être encore plus lèche baguette que toi,seule, avec les professeurs de Poudlard. »

« Je vais répondre dans le désordre. Primo, je ne t'en n'ai jamais parlé pour la simple et bonne raison que tu n'allait pas être d'accord, après je vois que la modestie et toi ça fait 36 mais je te remercie du compliment et rappelle toi bien de ça … »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et hurla

« JE NE SUIS PAS UNE LECHE BAGUETTE ! Reprenons calment. Deuxièmement, mon idée : J'aai demandé au Ministre si, comme nous allions effectué de la magie devant des Moldus on pouvait, l'effectuer devant les Moldus mais sans passer en justice et la réponse est oui ! »

Drago, à moitié sourd par le cris de la brune compris d'un coup ou elle voulait en venir.

« Tu veux dire que on ne sera pas envoyé à Azkaban si des Moldus nous voient ? »

« Tu es dur de la feuille Malefoy, laisse tomber c'est Moldus, mais oui c'est ça. C'est aussi pour notre protection, les Mangemorts ne sont plus trop accepté depuis que le Premier ministre Moldus à rompus toute communication avec le monde sorcier. »

« Eh oh du balais ! J'ai la Marque tu veux dissimuler ça comment ? »

« Un bandage ou un sortilèges de Désillusion mais tu sera complètement invisible. »

« Va pour le sortilèges ce sera même peut-être plus simple… mais si tu le rate ou pire comme je connais la haine que tu as éprouver pour moi et mes « Sang-de-Bourbe » je te décapite ! »

« Je te trouve très sincère là ! Bouge pas ! »

Drago resta parfaitement immobile mais il avait eu la bonne idée de maître un polo à manche courte et Hermine avait eu la bonne idée de poser les yeux sur sa Marque. Elle senti ses jambes tremblées révélant ainsi sa peur.

« Granger si tu ne le fais pas Il te tueras de sa propre baguette alors si tu n'as pas peur de Lui pourquoi as-tu peur d'une tatouage ? »

Elle déglutit difficilement et prononça la formule rendant Drago invisible. La brune tendit le bras qui percuta le corps du blond, elle allait elle-même dans les bras de Dargo.

« Et pour ta cicatrice de ma très chère Tante ? »

« Si tu pouvait la faire disparaître complètement je verrais la vis en Rose ! »

« Ce n'est pas une chanteuse Moldus qui chantait cela, je t'ai déjà entendu la chanté »

« Si c'est Edith Piaf et c'est comme elle le dit que je voudrait que la vie soit, pour tout le monde.

« C'est beau…. »

OoOooOoOOOoOooOO

Vous l'aurez compris dans le prochain chapitre c'est la mission et avec une petite créature qui revient à vous de deviner !

De très gros bisous et à vendredi !


	21. Chapter 21

Hello les gens, comment allez vous ? C'est le week-end donc pour moi ça va très bien !

Disclaimer : l'histoire êtes à moi et les personnages sont à JKRowling

Et on enchaîne avec les réponse au review :

Alaaska : mais tu sais ce que j'écris (plus particulièrement dans les dialogue) c'est du vécu donc …. C'est trop mignon Zombi ! ! Même si ça fait un peu penser à zombi….

caro1005line : je te remercie du fond du cœur et j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

batou91 : je ne répondrais pas a ta review, tu fais tranquillement ta pub sur MA fic alors je boude.

OoOooOoOOOoOooOO

Londres Moldus, jamais Drago ne pensais y aller un jour et surtout pas aussi longtemps.

Ils leurs fallait 20 victimes Moldus pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dont la moitié était des enfants. Les enfants s'était fait, cela n'avait pas été trop compliquer les enfants sont très facile à manipuler, mais il ne leurs restait qu'un seul adulte à trouver et malheureusement la nuit tombait et plus personne ne sortait avec ce froid.

Hermione avait bien trouvé un groupe mais pas assez commode pour les approché sans risque. Alors ils s'étaient arrêtés contre un mur en brique où la brune avait fait apparaître ses fameuse flammes bleu pour les réchauffer.

« Qui de nous deux est maudits ? »

« Toi ? Un Malefoy ne peux pas être Maudits ! »

Vu le regard de la jeune femme il ne rappliqua pas. On était déjà vendredi et il n'avait que deux jours pour la réussir et ce permettre un jours de repos.

« Gentille petite sorcière ! »

« Malefoy c'est toi ? »

« Non mais si tu veux connaître la personne je sais qui sais ! »

« Qui ? »

« Retourne toi, si tu veux mon avis je ne voudrais pas être son amis ni même juste imaginer être son ennemi »

Hermine regarda de la d'où venait la vois de Drago et sans savoir se qu'il faisait, elle sortit sa baguette en même temps que lui.

« Vous savez ici les sorcières ne sont pas accepter surtout ceux avec le tatouage qui ressemble à une tête de mort emmêlé avec un serpent. Montre moi ton bras petite sorcière. »

« Everte Statum ! »

L'homme trébuchant simplement comme, quelqu'un qui trébuche sur ses lacet.

« Tu vas voir à qui tu as affaire sale petite sorcière ! »

« Drago enlève tout de suite cette lueur meurtrière de tes yeux ! Il les veux tous vivant ! »

« Comment tu peux savoir pour la lueur, tu ne peux pas me voir »

« Je te connais mieux que tu ne le pense… DRAGO ! ! ! ! »

Un bruit sourd avait retentit contre le corps de l'homme comme de par hasard le sortilège de Désillusion avait cessé de marché au moment où il avait commencé à voler avant de finir sa course contre le mur en brique. Le blond s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

« Je te déteste Drago Abrahax Malefoy ! »

« Alors petite sorcière on a peur sans ton ami invi….

« Beaucoup plus efficace que je ne le pensais ce sortilèges de langue de plomb ! Toi tu ne bouge pas, Immobulus ! »

L'homme se retrouva immobiliser, la langue nouer, ce qui doit être une position très désagréable.

« Ça c'est pour Drago, Rictumsempra ! »

L'homme se retrouva projeter dans les airs en tournoyant.

« Ça c'est de ma part pour m'avoir traiter de gentille petite sorcière, Incarcerem ! »

L'homme toujours immobile se retrouva ligoter comme un filet mignon.

« Et ça, c'est juste pour le plaisir, Duro ! »

Hermione avait en face d'elle un mur ligoté qui au départ était un homme.

Quelque chose la frappa, elle avait pris du plaisir à transformer cette homme en mur. Elle devenait tous ce qu'elle ne voulait pas être et cela l'horrifiait !

La brune rétrécit le mur et l'allégea pour qu'elle puisse le porter dans sa poche.

Un râle la sortit de ses penser et dire qu'elle l'avait oublier !

« Drago réveille toi je ne vais pas pouvoir te transporter jusqu'à Brighton… »

Une idée germa dans sa tête. Le 13 square Grimaud. Mais une autres idée sortit de sa bouche.

« Kreattur ? »

Un crac résonna et l'elfe apparut.

« Bien le bonjour ami de me maître. »

« Je savais que tu te souvenais de moi ! »

Au début de la chasse au Horcruxe, avec Harry et Ron, avant d'aller sous l'apparence de Malfada Hopkrik, elle avait demander une dernière information sur R.A.B. Après lui avoir donner l'elfe avait dit « Appelez Kreattur si vous avez besoin ». Et la elle avait besoin de lui.

« Le Manoir des Black est il utiliser par les Mangemorts ? »

« Non, Kreatture les a repoussé maintenant l'ordre à installé un nouveau Fidélitas. »

« Très bien, alors aide moi à transporter Malefoy la bas »

« Le jeune Malefoy est la ! Comme Kreatture trouve qu'il ressemble à maîtresse Cissy !

Ils transplanerent et ils atterrirent sur le péroné de la maison. Une boule se logea dans la gorge d'Hermione, elle allait enfin les revoir !

OOOOooOOOOOOOoO

Mais qui va-t-elle revoir ?... vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode ….

Je vous vois déjà venir, non Drago ne va pas mourir tout de suite, ou du moins pour le moment …. Hi hi hi hi !

De gros bisous et à la semaine Prochaine !


	22. chapitre 22

Hello les gens, et voici voilà un nouveau chapitre Youpi!!

Une précision ce chapitre est écrit depuis mon téléphone donc si il n'est pas comme d'habitude ne vous inquiétez pas .

J'ai complétement oublié de vous prévenir mais ce chapitre est un chapitre double, je m'excuse.

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à moi et les personnages sont a JK Rowling

Réponse au review:

 **Alaskaa** : oui c'est ce que je me dis, quand quelque chose me plait j'essaie de lui trouver une petite place dans ma fic. Je suis désolée pour les enfants mais bon ils sont en guerre alors que veux-tu... Zombie... Euh non zoubis !!!

 **Batou91** : je te boude toujours

oooOoOoooOoooO

Après un transplannage assez compliqué, Hermione entra dans le manoir des Blacks.

Elle entendit la voix de Kreattur dans la cuisine qui annonçait sûrement son arrivée.

Un piano jouait la Symphonie n40 de Mozart mais qui termina dans une affreuse fausse note.

La brune fit lévité Drago, en lui disant qu'il était aussi lourd qu'un troll mort.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?"

La tête de Molly apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Hermione ma chérie!"

Mc Gonagall pointa sa baguette sur Hermione.

"Pas si vite Molly, il faut vérifier. Quelle est ton livre préfèré ?"

"L'histoire de Poudlard!"

"Ton Patronus ?"

"Une loutre"

"Et la passion de Pattenrond ?"

" Chasser les gnomes dans le jardin du Terrier"

"Hermione!"

Une Mc Gonagall plus vielle, maigre et pâle qu'avant, la serra dans ses bras puis ce fut au tour de Molly qui lui écrasa une bonne dizaine de côte.

"Qui est ce jeune homme qui lévite près de toi?"

" Cet imbécile s'appelle Drago Malefoy et il a appris à voler mais il apercuté un mur. Longue histoire je vous expliquerai après, il est inconscients et je crois qu'il voudrait mieux vérifier si tout va bien."

"Suis moi on va l'installer dans une chambre à l'étage ou je vais pouvoir voir si tout va bien."

En montant les escaliers, Hermione se sentit observé, son sentiment se confirma quand elle fut accueilli par une tornade rousse nommé Ginny Weasley.

"Merlin! Hermione je suis tellement contente ! Tu m'as trop manqué! J'ai plein de chose à te raconter... Il fait quoi ici lui?"

"Longue histoire, j'ai une petite chose pour toi mais tout à l'heure Ok?"

"Si tu veux"

Après avoir laissé Drago entre de bonne mains, son histoire raconter à tous les membres de la maison en passant de Molly a Goerge, de Goerge à McGonagall, elle put rejoindre Ginny.

Elles étaient assise en tailleur dans la chambre qu'elles avaient toujours partagées.

"Alors je vais être claire. C'est de la part de Harry mais je n'ai pas regardé, ce sont vos affaires de couples."

Elle lui tendit un parchemin plié en deux, il était très froissé mais pas assez pour être illisible.

Il y avait marqué dessus " _Pour Ginny"_

La rousse le lu une fois, deux fois, et Hermione vit, à chaque lectures, les yeux bleu s'umidifier avant de laisser réellement coulées les larmes.

La brune la prit dans ses bras et en profita pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la lettre, de se qu'elle vit, c'est à dire deux mots si on ne compte pas l'appostrophe, Harry lui avait encore une fois déclaré sa flamme.

"Tu devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant"

" Je sais mais à chaque fois ça me fait le même effet et pour la première fois il n'est pas là pour me consoler."

"Mais moi je suis là non?"

" C'est pas la même chose, lui au moins je pouvais l'embrasser."

"N'essaie même pas Gin'"

"Voilà..."

Molly interompa leurs conversation en toquant à la porte.

" Minerva voudrais te voir, Hermione chérie. Oh, Ginny que ce passe t'il?"

Hermione laissa sa meilleure amie entre les mains de sa mère, où elle pourrait raconter ses tracas qui concernait bien sur un brun à lunette et au yeux vert.

En entrant dans la salle à manger, elle repéra directement l'ancienne professeure qui abordait son visage sérieux celui qu'elle réservait pour les décisions importantes.

" Granger vous êtes sur de ce que vous voulez faire?"

" Oui professeur, je veux vous donner tous les contes rendus des réunions que tiendra le Seigneur des Ténèbres"

" Et comment compte tu nous envoyer les informations ?"

"Avez-vous toujours la pensine?"

"Cela ne répond pas à ma question"

" Je vous enverrai mes souvenirs"

"Mais je veux pas voir votre intimité !"

" C'est pour cela que je ne vous enverrai que le principal"

Un bruit sourd d'une chute d'objets et le portrait de Mrs Black qui ce mit à crier mis fin à leurs discutions.

" TRAÎTRES À LEURS SANG, VERMINES, SANG-DE-BOURBE, SOUILLURES"

Hermione, aidé de Ginny et Goerge, ferma les rideaux et le tableau se tut.

Mrs Weasley confuse eu un tic qui rappela à la brune, Ron et le trou dans son cœur :les oreilles qui rougissent. Molly dit très rapidement.

" Malefoy c'est réveillé et ... Il te demande Hermione chérie..."

La brune écarquillant les yeux suivit la matrone dans la chambre du blond.

Drago était allongé dans un grand lit, les yeux dans les vapes. Il était torse nu mais sur une grande partie de la cage thoracique, des bandages recouvrait sa peau.

"Il avait deux cotes de cassées mais cinq ou six de fêlées. Pour les bandages c'est de ma faute, je n'ai jamais été doué avec les sortilèges de guérison, je laisse toujours quelques bleu d'où le dictame."

La brune s'agenouilla près du lit et passa une main dans les cheveux blond.

Molly lui indiqua qu'il fallait qu'il prenne ses potions anti- douleur et de sommeil sans rêve.

Un râle à peine audible s'éleva du lit ou était couché le blond.

"Hermione..."

"C'est moi Drago, tout va bien, Molly t'as soigné mais on va rester ici... Le temps que tu reprennes des forces, d'accord?"

"Je vous laisse les jeunes" dit Molly

Molly partit de la chambre.

"On ... Est où ?"

Hermione se mordit la lèvre si elle lui disait, elle ne pouvait pas entisipé sa réaction, lui qui avait toujours détesté Harry et les Weasley même peut-être l'Ordre...

" On est au 13 square Grimaud... Le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix et comme je viens de te revélé le secret... "

" T'inquiète ma p'tite fille... Mais pourquoi ?"

" Je... Je n'aurai pas pu te soigner seule et seule et Brighton ça demande un plus grand transplanage que ce lui que nous avons effectué"

" Je t'en veux pas."

"Oh Drago, tu m'a fais tellement peur."

Les larmes commencèrent a coulées dont une qui s'écrasa sur la joue de Drago. Elle repassa la main dans les cheveux du blond et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Drago ferma les yeux au contact des lèvres de la jeune femme. Il effaça les larmes qui coula toujours et cette fois ce fut à la de fermé les yeux.

Le blond en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle, lentement.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Leurs baiser fut simple, rapide et chaste mais Hermione en eu le souffle coupé.

Drago luttait depuis trop longtemps contre le sommeil et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ce baiser avait été si simple, il était Drago Malefoy tous de même !

Il la regarda et vit dans ses yeux beaucoup d'étonnement mais de la tendresse en cherchant bien au fin fond il y avait peut-être un peu d'amour, peut-être...

Il tendit le bras vers sa table de nuit pour prendre ses potions mais Hermione fut plus rapide que lui, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, près de la tête du blond. Elle lui murmura.

"Laisse toi faire"

Le blond ne rechigna pas.

Il senti une petite main froide et hésitante dans sa nuque puis une légère pression qui lui fit lever la tête.

Elle mit le goulot du flacon dans sa bouche. Après trois gorgé le Serpentard du avoué que les effets était immédiat puisque que ces yeux piquait et qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, les fermés.

La brune le déposa doucement sur l'oreiller et lui fit un leger bisous sur le front.

Quand elle se releva, Drago dormait comme un bébé.

La Griffondor passa sa main plusieurs fois dans les cheveux blond qui s'étalait sur l'oreiller et il se mit à ronfler légèrement.

Son visage reflétait la paix, elle n'avais vu qu'une seule fois cette expression et malheureusement ces personnes n'était plus de se monde, elles avaient rejoint Merlin.

Il s'agissait de Remus Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonks quand il avait été transporté mort dans la Grande salle pendant la bataille de Poudlard.

Hermione les avaient vu mourir, ils s'étaient embrassé et le sort vert les avaient séparés. Elle avait hurlé en les voyant inerte sur le sol, laissant derrière eu un petit garçon de même pas un an.

Une tête rousse la tira de ses pensées morbides.

" Ma chère Hermione on mange mais surtout je crois que tu dois me raconter autre chose... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire"

oooOoOoooOoooO

Alors? La scène du baiser??? Vous aimez

Hermione retrouve ce qui reste des Weasley sachant qu'Arthur Weasley est mort mais il reste tout de même Bill, Fleur et Charlie quand même.

A vendredi prochain je vous embrasse très fort!!


	23. chapitre 23

Bonsoir, bonsoir !

3,2,1 C'EST LES VACANCES !!!! Hum

Comme je parle de vacances je suis désolée pour ceux qui ne le sont pas, je sais ce n'est pas juste mais c'est la vie.

Alors normalement il devait y avoir un chapitre entre celui là et celui de la semaine dernière mais je l'ai supprimé, trop niait, beaucoup trop.

Réponse au review:

 **Batou91** : je suis désolée pour toi mais il n'y aura jamais de détails croustillants et puis j'aurais pas dû te répondre, je boude.

oooOoOoooOoooO

Hermione se rongeait les ongles nerveusement, assise sur une chaise dans la chambre de Drago.

Ils étaient finalement rentré après quatre jours au soin de Mrs Weasley et dans quelques instants, elle allait recevoir le rêve de tous bon Mangemorts : La Marque!

Même si Drago s'avait en quoi la cérémonie consistait, ou du moins à peu près, elle variait en fonction de la personne qui allait rentrée dans cette "association".

Pour ce préparer à toute éventualité, il avait pratiqué, sur Hermione, la legismencie en lui demandant d'appliquer l'occlumencie, ce qu'elle avait parfaitement réussie.

Maintenant il ne fallait plus qu'attendre.

Bellatrix vint la chercher.

"Une Sang-de-Bourbe dans nos rangs, mon merveilleux maître est tombé sur la baguette !"

Elle conduisit Hermione dans une grande salle qui ressemblait à un bureau où elle put apercevoir quelques hautes figures comme Yaxley, le Ministre de la Magie Augustus Rookwood, Dolhov et d'autre qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

La brune n'avait qu'une envie, sortir le plus vite d'ici et partir ce cacher dans un autre pays ou le plus loin d'ici.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arriva dans un nuage de fumée noire.

"Maintenant que nous somme tous réunis, nous allons pouvoir commencer... à nous amuser."

La brune tremblait de tous ces membres.

"Alecto?"

"Oui Maître"

"Amène l'enfant que j'ai choisi pour l'occasion"

"Bien sur Maître, mais vous parlez du petit Sang-de-Bourbe qui nous tient tête ?"

"Parfaitement"

Alecto Carrow amena un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années mais au lieu de se comporter comme un condamné, ce qu'il était, il marchait d'un pas digne et fier, la tête haute et osait regarder Voldemort droit dans les yeux.

En le voyant, Hermione crut voir Harry quelques années plus tôt et cela ralluma la flamme qui était éteinte depuis longtemps, même si Drago essayait de la rallumer depuis qu'ils se supportaient,... Peut-être plus.

Elle ravala c'est larmes redressa la tête et regarda l'enfant qui lui fit un petit sourire.

"Jeune homme, vous devez savoir que sur cette terre il y a des personnes pour et d'autres non. De quelle partie es tu à ton avis ?"

"Du côté des purs, j'en suis certain et même si je rejoins Merlin, il y a une chose dont je suis sur... Voldemort vous êtes du côté des impures!"

Le garçon regardait Voldemort avec une lueur de defis, provoquente même.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rageait intérieurement, comment un gosse de 10/11 ans pouvait le défier, lui le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps! Bonjour la modestie.

Voldemort leva sa baguette et prononça la formule.

"Avade Kedavra"

L'éclair vert frappa l'enfant en pleine poitrine. Même dans la mort, les yeux de l'enfant était encore si... vivant.

Hermione plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Elle aurait pu faire quelques chose pour ce gosse mais non...

"Bien tu as fais des progrès Granger"

" Ce sera Miss Granger pour vous!"

"Je ferai comme si je n'avais pas entendu mais estime toi heureuse Lord Voldemort n'est pas aussi clement. Ton bras."

Elle releva sa manche et tendit son bras avant de planter ses yeux droit dans ceux de Voldemort.

"Non pas celui-là, je veux que tu garde la marque de ton impureté"

Elle lui tendit l'autre bras.

L'homme murmura une formule innodible et posa sa baguette sur le bras, encore vierge de toute trace, où apparu une Marque très pâle d'abord puis de plus en plus marquer passant par toute les teintes entre le noir clair et le noir encre de chine.

À ce stade là Hermione, pleurait, hurlait essayait de ce débarrasser de ce bras, qui la maintenait debout, qui appartenait à ce qu'elle devait maintenant considérer comme son maître.

Elle aviat l'impression que son bras voulait partir loin, très loin de son corps.

Des taches blanches se mirent à danser devant ces yeux avant de l'envelopper dans ce que certains appellent les limbes.

Voldemort pénétra dans son esprit à cette instant la pensant faible, la brune rassembla toutes les forces qui lui restait pour l'en empêcher avant de sombrer totalement.

Hermione se sentait flotté dans les airs, elle n'avait plus mal et ne sentait plus rien d'ailleurs mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle entendait des milliers des chochotemen comme si tout les défunts était à ses côtés.

Car oui, la où elle se trouvait rimait avec la mort.

oooOoOoooOoooO

Es que ma fic va se terminer là ? Es que le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue ?

Peut-être, peut être...

Alors comme je ne poste pas pendant les vacances, je vous propose un petit concours tous simple. Trouver moi l'hypothèse la plus originale et proche de la version que j'ai écrite possible pour la suite en partant de ce chapitre !

Me faite pas dix pages mais j'aimerais bien voir marcher votre imaginaire.

Vous avez le droit à tout même mettre des licornes arc-en-ciel... Il faut juste que ça reste dans le thème d'Harry Potter et de ma fic.

Si vous avez trop honte de votre version envoyée la moi, en messages privés sinon mettez la dans les review !

Les vainqueurs sera annoncée dans deux semaines !

( Petite précision je ne fais pas ce concours car je n'ai pas la suite ou quoi, je veux juste vous faire participer un peu, mais j'ai déjà écrit la suite)

Bonne chance à tous et à toutes, bonne vacances et à vendredi.

De gros bisous sur vos cornes de licornes arc-en-ciel !


	24. chapitre 24

Bonjour

J'espère, pour ceux qui étaient en vacances, ont passé de bonne vacances et je souhaite de bonne vacances à ceux qui sont en vacances là maintenant tout de suite et une bonne reprise à ceux qui reprennent lundi.

Aujourd'hui j'avais envie de changer du coup on va faire un petit tour dans l'esprit de notre Dragounet!!

Pour le petit concours les gagnants sont pour l'originalité Batou91 et pour le rapprochement avec mon histoire j'ai nommé Alaskaa! Bravo à vous!

Réponse au review :

 **Alaskaa** : tu as bien compris mon idée, Hermione devient en quelle que sorte Rogue, (moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup !! C trop triste qu'il soit mort...) Tu as raison Hermione ne peut pas mourir comme ça et tu va voir que ta version est pratiquement pareil que la mienne, avec la longueur en moins.

 **Batou91** : c même très chelou (j'arrive pas à m'imaginer Drago avec un chapeau)

 **Perinna** : euh... J'ai demandé une suite pas une menace de mort mais je devrais être abituée avec toi! Et un peu de respect sinon je ... Je ... Je ne publie pas la suite. Na!

oooOoOoooOoooO

 _"Car oui la où elle se trouvait rimait avec la mort_

"

"Pourquoi, pourquoi ?"

Oh, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je dis pourquoi ?

Eh bien, parce que je suis dans une bouse de dragon monumentale!

Bon je vais vous raconter.

Les cris d'Hermione, enfin, s'était arrêté. J'ai voulus allé prendre une douche. Merlin je n'aurai pas dû !

J'ai demandé a Garance de rester dans ma chambre au cas où quelqu'un aurait besoin de moi pendant que je suis sous la douche.

Donc je chantonnais sous la douche, non contrairement à vous, Moldus, je ne change pas sous la douche car tout le quartier vous entend mais quand on vous demande ce n'est pas vous.

Reprenons, je chantonnais sous la douche quand quelqu'un frappe à ma porte, je sort de la cabine et m'habille vite fait mais j'ai à peine de le temps de mettre un calson et d'enfiler ma chemise que j'entends Garance qui tombe. Merlin je n'aurai encore pas dû.

Je sors de la salle de bain avec mes quelques habits.

Sauf que je découvre, Garance évanouie par terre, Geoffrey qui ce mis à demander des sels et dans ses bras, le corps d'Hermione inerte. Je prend donc le corps d'Hermione et je l'installe dans mon lit, puis Jeanne nous apporte les sels demandés, j'ai refusé de les utiliser sur Hermione.

Aidé Geoffrey, j'ai mit des bandages imbibé de dictame sur la toute nouvelle Marque d'Hermione.

Maintenant il fallait attendre qu'Hermione fasse le travail, ce qu'elle fit très bien. Trois heures après elle se réveilla. Et par Salazar, tous recommence !

Je dormais, dans une position ma foie très inconfortable, dans le sofa et Garance tentait de lire un livre, que je sais plus qui lui avait offert, malgré l'heure tardive et la fatigue. Hermione avait ouvert les yeux et en me voyant elle a commencé a crié quand on était à Poudlard.

"Qu'es que tu fais là, la fouine"

J'ai haussé les sourcils avant de me lancer dans une longue explication de ces huit dernier mois mais elle ne l'a pas cru. Pour elle Voldemort était sagement en enfer, Ron toujours vivant et Harry libre comme l'air...

La brune c'est levé en chancelant, Garance est rapidement venu l'aider et les filles sont partis dans la chambre de la Griffondor.

Moi je suis resté seul avec mes pensées, qui ont été troublé quand ce hibou, que je connais si bien, est arrivé.

À sa patte un parchemin :

" _Salut mon pote, je ne réponds pas à tes parchemin mais c'était pour te dire que j'arrive par la cheminée de ta chambre et même si tu me répond à la négative je viens quand même. Blaise"_

À la seconde même ou je commence a déchiré la lettre en plein de petits morceaux, que ma cheminée s'illumine et laisse passé ce qui est censé être mon meilleur ami. Oui Blaise Zabini débarque comme une fleur dans mon manoir.

"Zabini j'espère que tu as une bonne raison car là maintenant tout de suite tu n'es pas le bienvenu !"

"Oula toi ça ne va pas, tu as fait une chute en balais ou tu as des problèmes avec une fille"

Bien-sûr a l'entente de cette phrase, ou plutôt de la dernière partie de cette phrase mes dents ont grincé et il a eu sa réponse.

"Drago Malefoy qui a des problèmes avec une fille, tu as perdu la main mon vieux, heureusement que tonton Blaise va arranger ça !"

" Je veux bien voir cela. J'espère que tu as pris des cours avancé en magie car rendre la mémoire à cette fille, ne va pas être de tout repos!"

"Je ne suis pas expert en magie, juste en séduction !"

"Je me débrouille très bien sans toi"

" Et qui est l'heureuse élue, qui a perdu la mémoire ?"

Lui dire ou ne pas lui dire.

Ne pas lui dire.

"Pourquoi je te le dirai ?"

" Monsieur a fait une bonne prise apparemment !"

"Ce n'est pas un vulgaire morceau de viande !"

"De mieux en mieux il l'a défend, c'est plus sérieux qu'il ne le parait..."

Lui dire et vite.

"Ok c'est Granger"

Je vit Blaise pâlir, oui il avait le droit. Il me connait comme personne et donc il savait que je détestais Hermione, bien-sûr c'est du passé... Maintenant je l'apprécie... Bon d'accord peut être un peu plus.

"Hermione Granger !! Mais Weasley doit ce retourné dans sa tombe!"

"Ça tu peux le dire !"

"Et vous en êtes où tous les deux, en couple, en break, en je l'aime mais je ne veux pas lui avoué ou dans le dénis ?"

"Dans l'objectif de resté en vie"

Blaise continua d'une voix plus lasse comme s'il en avait clairement marre de ce qu'il se passait en Angleterre avec Voldemort, Granger arrête de déteindre sur moi!

"C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa perte de mémoire, j'imagine"

J'ai soupiré, moi aussi j'en ai marre de devoir servir un Maître avec qui je ne partage plus les mêmes opinion.

J'ai que dix-neuf ans à la fin, laisser moi vivre ma vie sentimentale tranquille sans personne, juste elle et moi pour le temps d'une vie.

oooOoOoooOoooO

Voilà magnifique déclaration d'amour de la part de notre Drago, c'est pas tout ça mais maintenant il doit le faire en face à ce "elle" et oui je ne cite personne donc ça peut être n'importe qui eheheh *rire sadique*

Donc je vous dis à vendredi

De gros bisous !


	25. chapitre 25

Bonjour, bonjour

Ce chapitre va être assez calme mais bon on va retrouvé Blaise alors que demander de plus?

J'ai vu dans les review que vous aimez beaucoup Drago amoureux, je dois dire que moi aussi, je vous remercie infiniment, au départ c'était pas prévu mais je crois que c'est mieux comme cela non?

Disclaimer : les personnages sont a JK Rowling et l'histoire est à moi

Réponse au review :

 **Alaskaa** : que dois je répondre à par Merci!!!!! Moi aussi je me suis attaché à ce petit Drago tout mignon !

 **Batou91** : Très bon conseil mais si tu lui arrache la tête, il ne peut plus manger...

oooOoOoooOoooO

"Tu devrais essayer le choc?" essaya Blaise

"Le choc?" lui répondit Drago d'une voix passablement irrité

Ils en étaient toujours là, à essayé de trouver une solution pour la mémoire d'Hermione.

"Oui, tu vas lui montré des choses, ou faire des choses, qui l'ont marquée comme... Quand tu l'as embrassé, ça a dû la marqué se faire embrassé non?"

"Je pense que les moments les plus marqué de sa vie, ils ne sont pas super heureux..."

"Retrouvé sa mémoire c'est difficile alors autant tous testé"

"Comment veux-tu faire pour ses parents, ou Weasmoche, ou Potty?"

"Je n'ai jamais été fort en mime... Mais ils y a des solutions plus récente, comme la photographie ! C'est quand même le 7e arts, d'après les Moldus"

"Tu as réponse à tout?"

"Oui car c'est moi Blaise Zabini le plus gros cerveau de la planète!"

"Tellement gros que ta tête va exploser ! Et puis si tu veux mon avis j'aurai dis petit..."

"Je ne le voulais pas. Mais comme je suis aussi très sympa je te propose d'aller prendre la photo"

Blaise s'éclipsa un instant avant de revenir la photo dans sa main.

"Et voilà un belle photo pour Monsieur !"

Drago grommela un vague "merci", à croire qu'Hermione seule arrivait à lui décrocher un sourire.

"Blaise tu pourrais partir le temps que..."

"Pour ne pas que je fasse de blague de mauvais goût ?"

"Entre autres"

"T'inquiète mon pote je resterai dans ta chambre et je ne bougerai pas d'une petite plume de hibou. Mais je n'hésiterai pas à venir te chercher si tu reste trop longtemps avec elle, si tu t'es endormi dans ses bras, vu les cernes ça ne m'étonnerait pas!"

"La seule fille avec qui j'accepte de dormir toutes les nuits, elle s'appelle Morphée !"

Le blond sortit en soupirant, ce dirigeants vers la chambre d'Hermione. Après une rapide entrevue avec Garance, il entra et ce fit accueillir par :

" Qu'es que tu viens fouiner ici?"

"Te remettre les idées en place, alors tu tiens tranquille. Tu noteras, au passage, que cela fait 8 mois maintenant, que je ne t'ai pas appelé Sang-de-Bourbe ou par les autres petits noms que j'utilisais, épouvantail ou encore castor. Mais j'ai remplacé tous ces merveilleux petit noms par 'petite fille'"

Ravi de l'effet, il s'assit sur le lit de la brune et sortit la photo d'Harry. Quand il prit la parole, son ton était doux mais il cherchait des mots.

" C'est Potter, ici... Dans mon manoir... Le Manoir Malefoy"

Hermione secoua la tête cherchant en vain une explication. Elle semblait perdu, dérouté.

"Ce n'est pas possible, pas possible..."

" Je suis désolée mais ça l'est"

Les yeux de la brune se remplirent de larmes, qui coulèrent que quand Drago la prit dans ces bras. Elle se blottit tout contre lui.

Il lui releva la tête et essuya les larmes qui voulaient mais elle furent remplacer par d'autres.

Pris d'une impulsion, il posa ses lèvres contres celle d'Hermione qui eu un léger mouvement de recul. Il s'éloigna d'elle aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Quand le blond reposa les yeux sur elle, il fut frappé par l'aspect vitreux de ses yeux.

"Drago?"

" C'est moi"

"Es que tu peux arrêter ?"

"Non je n'ai pas fini. Donne moi ton bras"

Hermione secoua la tête comme une petite fille a qui on proposait une assiette de choux de Bruxelles.

"Si petite fille, il le faut"

Drago lui attrapa le bras avec fermeté et enleva avec plus de douceur le bandage qui couvrait la Marque des Ténèbres. La brune regardait ailleurs.

"Granger si tu veux aller mieux, il faut que tu regardes"

Il senti quelque gouttes tomber sur son bras

"Granger fait le !"

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil et explosa en pleur se souvenant des rires de Bellatrix, le regard de Voldemort sur sa Marque et de la douleur qui avait traversé son bras en l'espace de quelques seconde. Drago la serra tellement fort qu'il senti cette humidité très désagréable contre lui.

"Dors Hermione tu en as besoin!"

"Je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille!"

"Tu te souviens quand je me suis blessé à cause de ce stupide Moldus. Tu aurai pu me laisser mourir sur place, non tu m'as emmené je ne sais plus où pour me faire soigner. Alors je vais rester avec toi, d'accord"

"... D'accord"

"Je dois d'abord aller voir un ami, alors commence sans moi!"

Il sorti retrouvé Blaise ou il pu enfin rigoler comme jamais il ne l'avait depuis le début de la guerre. En rentrant il vit Hermione exactement dans la même position qu'il l'avait laissée.

Après s'être mis en pyjama, il se glissa doucement sous les draps.

"Drago?"

"Oui?"

"Non rien je voulais juste m'assurer que c'était toi"

"Et pas Tu-sais-qui ?"

"Hum"

"Bonne nuit ma petite fille"

"Bonne nuit Malefoy"

"Tiens ce n'est plus 'la fouine'"

Hermione lui pinça violement le bras.

"Eh! Ça fait mal!"

"C'est bien pour cela que je le fais !"

Comme pour ce faire pardonner elle se rapprocha du blond qui l'acceuillie avec douceur car il s'avait qu'il allait passer une très bonne nuit.

oooOoOoooOoooO

La petite Hermione qui retrouve sa mémoire.

Et pour le petit baiser ce n'est toujours pas l'officiel mais bon, c'est juste pour le plaisir...

Je vous souhaite un très bon, l'on weekend . Moi je vous retrouve vendredi prochain sans faute

Gros bisous !!!!


	26. chapitre 26

Bonjour à tous !

Ce chapitre est a marquer d'une pierre blanche ... Vous verrez bien pourquoi en le lisant hihihi

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages sont a JK Rowling et l'histoire est à moi

Réponse au review :

 **Batou91 :** moi je te rappelle qu'il est impossible de faire revivre un mort de quelque manière qu'il soit (la pierre de résurrection est perdu au milieu de la forêt interdite) et puis de toute façon comme le dit très bien Dumby tuer quelqu'un détruit l'âme et je pense pas que veuille devenir comme Voldi! Et je me ferai une joie de te taper !

 **Caro1005line:** merci beaucoup ça fait super plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

oooOoOoooOoooO

"M.Malefoy!"

" Garance si vous venez me prévenir d'une énième crise de larmes je ... Je ...

" Vous ne me ferez rien du tout! Oui elle est toujours en train de pleurer..."

" Laissez moi comptez... Hum... Oui c'est bien ça, d'après mes calculs, vous me dites si je me suis trompé, c'est la 49e crise depuis une semaine et on est que lundi soir!"

"Vous croyez peut-être que ces de ma faute?"

" Non bien-sûr que non mais ce n'est pas que ces énervant à la fin... Bon laissez moi faire..."

Drago souffla, depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé sa mémoire, Hermione déprimait. Il devait en permanence la consoler de jour comme de nuit!

Une fois la brune avait fait un cauchemar, banal en période de guerre, avec tous ce qui c'est passé ... Mais vous pensiez que Drago avait put rejoindre son lit après qu'il l'ait réconforter ? Non!!! Il avait dû dormir avec elle.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde mais quand c'est toute les nuits, on veut tous retrouvé notre intimité !

Drago sorti sur le balcon et vit une Hermione amaigrit les cheveux détachés qui regardait au loin. Elle avait le même regard que Luna, ce regard où tu as l'impression d'être transparent et qu'elle peut voir tes secrets les plus profonds.

Le blond remarqua les traces de larmes mais elle ne coulaient plus. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle n'avait qu'un débardeur sur le dos.

Il se recula doucement.

Un froid intense envahi l'espace. C'était comme si tout d'un coup la joie, l'amour et tous leurs synonymes s'était envolés comme des oiseaux que l'ont ne peux mettre en cage.

Drago murmura:

" Tous mais pas des détracteurs, par Salazar !"

Hermione se raidit comme victime d'un maléfice du saucisson (Petrificus Totalus)

De grande silhouette encapuchonné volaient dans le ciel, leurs capes noir volant derrière eux.

Le blond prit un pull au hasard dans son placard et s'avança dans de grandes enjambées vers la brune.

Elle avait l'air terrifier comme si elle allait recevoir le baiser d'une de ces merveilleuses créatures, bien-sûr c'est ironique ! Mais lui voulait qu'elle reçoive le baiser d'une autre personne et cette personne c'était lui.

Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de la jeune fille, il lui tendit son pull.

"Enfile ça !"

Hermione regarda le pull et l'enfila comme s'il avait toujours été à elle.

Drago d'aperçu alors qu'il s'agissait d'un vieux pull de Quidditch de l'équipe de Serpentard.

Qui dit Serpentard, dit: pull vert avec une grande bande grise dessus mais la brune semblait totalement s'en moquer. Le vert lui allait très bien d'ailleurs.

"Ne les regarde pas voler, pense à autres choses. Occupe toi l'esprit."

" J'ai froid"

"On est des Mangemorts. Ils n'attequeront que s'ils en ont reçu l'ordre. Pense à ceux que tu aimes, pense ... À moi..."

" Tu as dis quoi?" répondit-elle dans un coinement

Elle se tourna vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés pour montrer son incompréhension.

"Rien, je n'ai rien dit"

" Malefoy si tu ne dit pas tout de suite, ce que tu viens de dire je ...je ce n'est pas vrai, je ne trouve même plus d'insulte ..."

"Ah oui... Tant mieux... Ma petite Sang-de-Bourbe préféré"

D'une simple pression du bout des doigts, il l'amena contre lui. Il planta ces yeux dans ceux de la brune, elle avait une légère lueur d'incompréhension dans ses iris noisettes.

Il approcha son visage contre le siens et il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

Malheureusement ce contact ne dura pas longtemps, la Griffondor le repoussa.

Elle pleurait, encore.

"Je peux pas..."

Elle partit en courant, Drago ne la retenue pas.

" Bravo! Je vous félicite ! Elle pleure toujours !"

" Garance... Elle pleure à cause de moi pas à cause de Tu-sais-qui"

"Peut-être, mais vous pouvez faire partir ces bêtes je vous rappelle que je ne suis qu'une Moldus !"

Il se concentra sur les émotions qu'il avait éprouvé pendant que ces lèvres étaient sur celles d'Hermione. Quand il se senti près, il prononça

"Expecto patronum!"

Une magnifique loutre argenté apparu et nagea droit vers les détracteurs.

oooOoOoooOoooO

Alors ...

Je me sentais d'humeur poétique aujourd'hui du coup bah... J'ESPÈRE QUE ÇA VOUS À PLUS!!!!!! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je cris...

Ce bisou est l'officiel enfin on l'attendait mais bon on peut dire qu'Hermione à tous gâcher ... à cause de quoi??? vous me proposerez vos idée par review voilà...

La semaine prochaine ... Potter !!

GROS BISOUS À VOUS MES PETITS DÉTRACTEURS !!!!!


	27. chapitre 27

Bonswoir,

On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre, vous allez me détester mais bon ... Que voulez vous ?

Je suis un peu en retard sur mes horaires... No comment Ok?

Disclaimer : les personnages sont a JK Rowling, et l'histoire est à moi

Réponse au review :

 **Caro1005line** : merci, merci et merci ;)

 **Invité :** merci!!!! Je sais mon correcteur d'orthographe fait parfois n'importe quoi

 **Batou91** : tes hypothèse son très très bien même parfaites et tu découvrira tous en lisant !

oooOoOoooOoooO

Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, il entendit clairement deux voix.

En bon Serpentard, il se permit d'écouter la discussion.

Une voix féminine s'éleva dans l'air, elle avait l'air désespérée et devait être en train de pleurer, ses phrases était régulièrement coupé dans ce qui ressemblait a des sanglots.

L'autre voix était masculine, rauque, très calme comme si l'homme cherchait à consoler la femme ou jeune femme.

"... Calme toi Hermi'"

"Harry tu ne comprends pas!"

"Si j'ai parfaitement tous compris mais c'est toi qui n'as pas compris"

"Non! J'étais là je sais ce qu'il a fait!"

"Tu as oublié un détail... Un gros détails. Il t'a embrassé c'est une chose mais ce que tu as dis en est une autre!"

"J'ai juste dis que j'ai eu l'impression de trompé Ron!"

"Justement, Ron est mort et... Tu ne dois pas le comprendre,je te comprends je n'arrive moi même pas à le croire."

L'homme avait prononcé cette phrase d'une voix lente et avait légèrement forcé sur le mot " _mort_ ".

La femme ne répondit rien.

"Hermione je sais que tu l'aimes encore mais tu dois te résoudre et l'oublier"

"Vouloir oublié quelqu'un c'est y penser tout le temps"

"Je sais que tu n'es pas heureuse en ce moment mais laisse lui sa chance... Il le mérite... Amplement"

"Mais... Mais ..."

"Pense à tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi... Pense à ce sa mère a fait pour toi..."

" Harry je ne peux pas... C pas.."

"Tu ne peux pas où tu ne veux pas? Et si tu me dis ce n'est pas bien ou un truc dans ce genre là je retourne bouder au fond de ma cellule!"

Dans ces moments là tout le monde regrette de ne pas avoir de fenêtre sur la porte.

Il allait poser sa main sur la poignée pour ouvrir cette porte quand une voix traînante et froide l'arrêta.

" Hoover? Je vous pensais en jour de repos? Et cela depuis 2 jours"

Hoover se retourna aussi vivement qu'il ne le pouvait. L'homme au visage gras se retrouva en face d'un autre homme, grand, blond au yeux gris, au teint pâle qui était appuié nonchalamment contre le mur.

"Cela fait dix bonnes minutes que je vous observe et je crois que la conversation qui se passe derrière cette porte doit rester secrète donc vous deguerpissé au plus vite de mon manoir sinon je le fais moi même, à coup de sortilèges."

Toute la tirade était sorti d'un trait d'un ton ferme.

Hoover voulut répliqué mais le regard que lui lança Malefoy l'en dissuada immédiatement et il partit en courant.

Drago entra dans les cachots et observa le visage d'Hermione se fermé quand elle le vit arrivé.

"Granger, Garance veut te voir, je prend ta place"

"Moi je ne veux pas la voir, bien que je n'ai rien contre elle mais je veux restée avec Harry"

"Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton avis"

La brune fut frappé par la dureté de sa voie, elle qui était habituellement douce a son égard.

Elle se leva et après un dernier regard a Harry, partie.

"Bon Potter,il faut que tu m'explique comment elle marche car je ne trouve plus le mode d'emploi"

"Tu l'as embrassé ?"

"Oui mais ce n'est..."

"Ça répond tout à fait. Je pense qu'elle doute encore de toi mais pas de tes sentiments, des siens. Je sais que la mort de Ron la trumatiser, ils venait de ce mettre ensemble après 7 ans ... Et si elle ne veux pas ce mettre tout de suite avec toi c'est peut être qu'elle t'apprécie énormément et... Qu'elle a peur de te perdre"

"Mais comment je peux faire? C'est bien gentil tout ça... "

"Es que tu es amoureux d'elle vraiment?"

"Tu vois Potter, c'est la seule personne avec qui je ressens cette sentation bizarre quand elle me regarde. Et si pour toi l'amour peut se définir par l'envie de l'éloigner, le plus loin possible, du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de vivre caché jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, alors je pense que... Enfin voilà"

Harry sourit. Pour la première fois de sa vie Drago s'était confié à lui, même si ce n'était pas son intention première.

Et pour dire vrai, le brun était soulagé, il s'avait qu'il ne ferai pas de mal à Hermione.

"Drago promet moi de la protéger, au péril de ta vie, je ne veux pas à avoir à la perdre, elle aussi"

"Potter cela fait longtemps que me le je suis promis!"

" Alors je n'ai qu'un conseil... Accroche toi, quand elle s'y mets ces une vrai tête de mule ! Et ... Aime là"

Drago lui fit un pâle sourire avant de sortir et remonter dans ses appartements.

En arrivant tout prés de la porte il entendit le son mélodieux d'un piano mais le blond était incapable de dire ce qu'il jouait.

Il entra doucement, un piano avait été installé contre un des murs de la chambre et Hermione jouait.

Il s'installa à côté de la brune sur le petit tabouret, qui pouvait à lui tout seul contenir la famille Weasley en entier, regarda la partition et commença à jouer dans les graves.

La brune le regard avant de recommencer à jouer plus dans les aigus au même niveau de la mélodie que lui. À la fin du morceau, Hermione posa sa tête contre celle de Drago.

"Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano"

"Je ne suis pas professionnel mais en bon Malefoy j'ai eu malheureusement le droit à des cours..."

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux se laissant bercé par " _La lettre à Élise"_ interprèté par Drago.

oooOoOoooOoooO

Voilà,

Des petites impressions ???? Moi je dis juste que c'était pas prévu de ce passé comme ça.

Drago devait juste parlé à Harry mais pas ce confier...

À vendredi prochain

Gros bisous mes prophéties!


	28. Prophetie part 1

Bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui est le premier jours d'une nouvelle ère, plus dure que l'ancienne, une ère qui va tout changer.

Voilà c'était l'intro ! Je vous rassure tout de suite ça ne concerne que ma fic, je vous expliquerai tout en détail petit à petit mais quelques petits trucs vont changer pour votre, je l'espère, plus grand bonheur.

Pour ce chapitre... Pas trop de changement mais les choses vont arriver d'abord dans le concept de l'histoire et puis après ... Je vous garde la surprise.

Ce chapitre est en deux parties et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il porte un nom.

C'était une longue intro moi je vous donne rendez vous en bas de ce chapitre, vous avez l'habitude.

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à moi et les personnages sont à JK Rowling

Réponse au review :

 **Caro1005line** : merci

 **Batou91** : j'ai pensé à toi en écrivant cette ligne 3 si tu me tue la suite de cette fic ne sera pas publier

oooOoOoooOoooO

 _Prophétie part1_

"Tu es prête Granger?"

"Pas du tout, Malefoy ! Mais on va faire tout comme"

"Toque la première !"

"Non toi!"

"Non toi!"

" Tu es supposé être mon supérieur, pour ne pas dire professeur car en toute modestie j'ai toujours été plus forte que toi à Poudlard, donc ça doit être toi"

"Mais comme je suis ton professeur, je t'en donne l'ordre!"

"Sadique"

"Tu confonds c'est Serpentard !"

Hermione toqua trois petits coups secs sur la grande porte en chêne, qui menait habituellement aux grands salon. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et ils entrèrent dans la grande pièce.

Comme à chaque réunion, que donnait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la pièce n'était que éclairé par un grand feu, qui brulait en ronronnant tranquillement dans la grande cheminée surmontée d'un miroir au cadre doré.

Les meubles avaient été entassés en désordre contre le mur à l'exception d'une grande table ouvragé où était assis un tas de personnes toutes habillé en noir. Des chaises restait encore vides.

Un grand homme au crâne chauve qui brillait d'une étrange lueur nacré se leva et prononça d'une voix clair au timbre aigus.

" Malefoy et Granger, vous voilà enfin! Drago tu sais où, Granger à côté de lui!"

Hermione salua d'un signe de tête Narcissa et s'assit au côté de Drago, et d'une chaise vide, pour son plus grand plaisir.

"Nous allons commencer sans les autres, tant pis"

Un silence de plomb gagna la pièce.

Tous les Mangemorts semblait suspendus au lèvres de leurs Maître.

"Notre invité est Amycus Carrow, directeur de Poudlard et doit nous faire part d'une découverte."

Carrow répondit avec un signe de tête et commença.

" Depuis la bataille de Poudlard, que nous avons magnifiquement remporté, nous avons fouillé tous Prés-au-Lard.

Nous avons, par exemple découvert la cachette d'Alberforth Dumbledore. Il y avait un tableau que nous avons pris, qui représente la sœur des Dumbledore, Ariana.

Mais vous savez sans doute que l'image cette défunte jeune fille était le seul tableau muet de Poudlard. Mais il y a peu elle s'est mise à chanter des chansons sans queue ni tête. Un soir, je l'avais mise dans mon bureau, elle a pris une voix bizarre et à prononcer ... Rah je ne me souviens que de la première phrase... _"Voici le temps de la nouvelle prophétie, celle qui remplacera l'ancienne""_

Voldemort le regarda, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux, mais sa voix était étonnamment calme.

" On t'annonce une nouvelle prophétie et tu ne retient que la première phrases. Suis-je entouré que pars des incapables ?"

Carrow se fit tout petit sur sa chaise.

"Mais Maître..."

" Endoloris !"

Amycus se retrouva sous la table, à hurler de douleur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrêta son sort et releva la Manche qui cachait sa Marque avant d'appuyer dessus.

Le bruit d'un transplanage se fit entendre dans le parc, puis la porte d'entrée claqua et un homme de haute taille aves une barde entra dans la pièce.

"Vous m'avez appelé, Maître"

" Augustus Rockwood, vous étiez longue de plomb au Ministère et vous êtes maintenant ministre de la magie. Vous devez savoir pourquoi je vous ai fais venir !"

"C'est au sujet de la nouvelle prophétie ?"

"Vous comprenez vite. Dites moi tout"

oooOoOoooOoooO

Hihihi

Suis-je sadique ??? Peut-être hihihi

Alors je vous coupes dans ce moment crucial juste pour vous faire attendre.

Dites moi en review se que vous pensez qu'il y a dans cette fameuse prophétie.

Sinon pour la semaine prochaine je risque d'avoir quelques imprévus donc ne vous pas inquiétez si le chapitre a beaucoup d'avance ou de retard ( je risque de posté mercredi mais rien n'est sûr)

Voilà c'était tout pour moi je vous souhaite un bon week-end

Gros bisous mes petits Seigneurs des Ténèbres


	29. Prophetie part2

Bonjour,

Je sais que ce chapitre est très (très) en avance mais sinon je ne postais pas donc estimez-vous heureux.

Vous allez donc découvrir la fameuse prophétie.

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à moi

Réponse au review :

 **Caro1005line** : voilà la suite! ;)

 **Batou91** : Non c'est pas juste que tu l'ai lu :(

oooOoOoooOoooO

 _Prophétie part2_

Rockwood sortit de sa poche un parchemin froissé et le lu à voix haute.

" Voici le temps de la nouvelle prophétie celle qui remplacera l'ancienne.Une femme percera les Ténèbres. Tous rentrera dans l'ordre. Le phénix reversera le serpent. L'éclair devra encore frappé. Cette fois alors le Noir laissera place au blanc. Quand l'un rejoint l'autre, ils tuent ensemble l'ennemis communs."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers Hermione et Narcissa mais aussi vers Bellatrix, seules femmes de l'Assemblée.

"Bien on parle de femmes... Très bien. Je vais prendre toutes les mesure pour. Amycus!"

Une petite voix tremblante qui venait de sous la table répondit

"Maître ?"

"Je vais t'envoyer ... McRudel, Tyler et Malefoy à Poudlard. Ils partiront par le Poudlard express et resteront dans l'école pour une durée indéterminée. Carter!"

Le Mangemort se pencha sur la table pour mieux voir son maître.

"Maître, vous allez faire la même chose avec Gringotts? "

"Exactement, Krishner, Hammill, Powers, Chase et emmener avec vous GreyBack mais tenez le en laisse. Augustus étant Ministre de la magie je souhaite que vous renforcez la sécurité des haut lieu magique. Si la femme en question veux nous détruire, ça veux dire qu'il y a des gens dehors qui sont près à ce battre pour elle et la cause qu'elle défend ."

Quand il prononça cette phrase, son regard s'attarda sur Hermione.

" Mesdames, je ne vais pas vous laissez sans travail, je veux que vous prépariez le premier Bal du Sang, pour fêter les 1ans de la défaite de Harry Potter. La réunion est terminée."

Voldemort se leva, mit une main sur son coeur et croisa ses poignés.

Les autres Mangemorts firent de même et repetèrent en même temps.

"Pour Voldemort, brave et fort"

Une fois de retour dans la chambre de Drago, Hermione prit un parchemin et commença a écrire.

" Par Merlin! Granger même au Seigneur des Ténèbres! Tu lèche la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres !"

" Contrairement à ce que tu pense, je ne note pas la séance mais la prophétie"

" Elle m'a fait plus peur qu'autre chose!"

" Tu n'est même pas du sexe concerné !"

"C'est surtout pour la suite. Il y aura un autre combats et cette fois on sera en première ligne."

"Oui..."

"Ce sera le seul imprévu que je ne noterais pas dans mon agenda. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que je retourne à Poudlard !"

"Tu parle d'une bonne nouvelle..."

" Rabat joie"

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et mit un point final à sa prophétie.

"Drago... Tu trouve pas qu'il y a quelques choses de louche? Regarde cette phrase là " _Tous rentrera dans l'ordre_ ""

"Tu as fait un faute c'est " _tout_ "

"Ou ne faute de conjugaison " _Tous rentrerons_ ". Et le " _l'ordre_ " me paraît être, dans un certain cas, l'Ordre du Phénix"

Drago réfléchi un instant

" _Tous rentreront dans l'ordre"_ sous entendu du Phénix et " _Tout rentrera dans l'ordre"_ sous entendu c'est fini..."

"C'est une phrase à double sens !"

"Granger tu es merveilleuse !"

"Merci, merci je sais. Mais il nous reste maintenant 5 phrases à déchiffrer"

" De quel droit gâche tu tout mes moment de plaisir !"

oooOoOoooOoooO

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre un peu long

Pour le vendredi de la semaine prochaine,je reprends un rythme normal

Donc à la semaine prochaine

Peace


	30. chapitre 30

Hey,

Je reprends un rythme de postage normal, sans empêchement prévu.

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à moi et les personnages sont à JK Rowling

Réponse au review : 

**Batou91** : de rien moi aussi je te fais plein de zoubis

 **Caro1005line** : mercciiii !

oooOoOoooOoooO

Hermione entra dans la chambre de Drago, un parchemin couvert d'encre, une petite fiole et sa baguette à la main.

"Drago? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix innocente

" Granger on part dans dix minutes donc abrège !"

"Tu peux m'enlever un souvenir s'il te plaît"

"Mais je ne sais pas comment on fait moi!"

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle posa sur la moquette sa baguette et son parchemin, puis elle tendit la fiole à Drago.

"Prend ta baguette et place la sur ma tempe"

Le blond s'exécuta, il senti la brune se rendre légèrement au contact de la baguette.

"Maintenant, quand je vais te le dire, tu vas tirer ta baguette vers toi. Normalement, un fil d'argent va sortir de ma tête sinon on recommence. Ok?"

Il hocha la tête et observa Hermione se concentrer sur le souvenir qu'elle voulait enlever.

Elle murmura

"Vas y!"

Drago tira doucement sa baguette vers lui, un long cheveux argenté sorti de la tête de la Gryffondor. Après avoir refermé le flacon, le blond vit qu'Hermione c'était assise et ce tenait la tête comme prise d'une très forte migraine.

"Hermione?"

"C'est rien ... Ça va ... Je crois... Je peux te demander autre chose?"

"Humm, voyons tu m'as déjà demandé quelques chose donc pour moi ce sera non ! Tu vas nous mettre en retard Granger! "

"C'est au sujet de la prophétie"

Drago demeura silencieux.

" J'en ai parlé avec Harry, on commence à comprendre certaines parties mais il y a une chose dont on est sur. Le règne de Voldemort a trop duré, il faut recrée l'Ordre et combattre à nouveau..."

"Stop, stop, stop je te coupe ici dans ton discours de Gryffondor mais jamais Il ne te laissera partir et... Et moi! Jamais je ne rejoindrai l'Ordre du Phénix et nous redeviendront enenmis. Sur le champs de bataille, tu t'imagines devoir me tuer? Ou que je doive te tuer?"

Drago avait hurler les dernières phrases sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Pour lui devoir tuer Hermione serait une des choses impossible de sa vie mais mourir de la main d'Hermione serait plus un honneur qu'autre chose.

Hermione baissa les yeux.

"On y va maintenant Granger"

Devant le Poudlard express, le Serpentard se transforma en un vrai petit Pouffsoufle avec cette petite lueur de nostalgie dans les yeux.

"Granger... Tu vas réellement me manquer, heureusement qu'il y aura le bal du sang."

Hermione le frappa sur le bras

"Et moi comment je vais faire sans toi, je vais m'ennuyer ! Tu m'écris dès que tu arrives et ... Et quand il se passe quelque chose de grave a Poudlard, je veux un lettre tous les jours et... Et..."

"On se calme, on respire un grand coup et on enlève cette petite larme aux coin de ton œil droit. Je ne t'oublierai pas ma petite fille, de toute façon si je ne t'envoie pas de lettre tu seras là pour me dévissé la tête à mon retour du coup je crois que je vais te les envoyer, ces lettres."

Elle lui répondit par un petit sourire triste avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer un léger baiser sur le coin de lèvres du blond.

Ce blond qui resta sans voix et qui monta dans le train comme un automate.

La Griffondor suivit le train des yeux jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir et transplanna, seule .

oooOoOoooOoooO

Voilà,

Et un petit bisou, un !

La semaine prochaine plein de nouveaux personnages. Donc bonne soirée et à vendredi prochain !

Gros bisous mes petites voix 9


	31. chapitre 31

Bonswoir,

Je vous ai dit que les changements allait arriver, c'est le cas ! Aujourd'hui nouveau format.

Donc aussi petite explication, alors ce chapitre est une lettre, tous ce que vous allez lire est résumé dans une lettre .

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à moi et les personnages sont à JK Rowling

Réponse au review :

 **Batou91** : merci ! Et un grand merci de faire le hiboux pour moi! Tu es ma petite Pouffi d'amour.

 **Alaskaa** : j'ai appris que tu ne pouvais plus posté de review du coup si tu veux on peut essayer avec les mp ?

 **Cari1005line** : mercciiii

oooOoOoooOoooO

" _Granger"_

Drago rêvassait la tête poser contre la vitre du train, ce repassant en boucle le baiser qu'Hermione lui avait donné. Pourquoi il fallait qu'il parte à des kilomètres d'elle pour qu'elle l'embrasse enfin?

Dans le compartiment où il était assis, deux autres personnes étaient comme lui assise sauf un des hommes qui se levait, marchais un peu avant de se rassoir, toute les dix minutes. Cela eu d' énervé le blond.

"Vous ne pouvez pas rester assis comme tout le monde?"

"Je suis vraiment désolée mais je suis tellement anxieux que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre pour le calmer. Vous comprennez c'est la première fois que je vais à Poudlard."

Le deuxième homme répondit en rigolant.

"Je n'ai fais qu'une partie de ma scolarité à Poudlard. J'ai déménagé en France à mes 14 ans du coup j'ai loupé tout le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, je me rappelle j'avais fais la tête à mes parents pendant au moins un mois!."

Drago releva la tête plus intéressé.

"J'ai étudié a Poudlard, a Serpentard. Je suis Drago Malefoy."

"Les filles de Serdaigle parlait beaucoup de toi! Oui, j'étais à Serdaigle, Peter Morag enchanté !"

" Morag! Je savais bien que tu avais disparu en 4e année, si je me souviens bien on était à côté en ..."

"Métamorphose !"

"Oui merci!"

Drago souris se rappelant de la fois où il fallait transformer un bouton en aiguille à coudre, celle de Peter s'était transformer en amulette qui avait commencé à brûlé, les cours suivants ils avaient eu une table à moitié carbonisé.

"Moi je m'appelle Eliott j'ai étudié à Durmstrang"

Le voyage se passa sans encombre jusqu'aux calèche tiré par les Sombrals et enfin Poudlard !

Accueilli par le directeur, qui leurs fit découvrir leurs appartements.

Caché derrière un tableau d'une mère nourrissant au sein son nourrisson, les appartements étaient sublime.

Un feu brulait tranquillement dans la cheminée, 3 portes donnant sur trois chambres, une grande bibliothèque qu'Hermione aurait adoré et des canapé tout autour de la cheminée.

Peter relit le parchemin donné par le directeur avant leurs entrés dans la pièce.

"Drago tu dois aller avec les préfets de troisième année de Serdaigle et de Serpentard !"

"Tu as dis Serdaigle et la meilleur des 4 maisons de Poudlard?"

"Exact"

"Bonne soirée !"

Et Drago parti en courant. En arrivant sur il découvrit les deux préfets, la jeune fille était blonde aux yeux bleu avec un serre tête noir et un air autain, elle se nommait Penny.

Le garçon semblait plus discret, il se nommait Alan, avait les cheveux bruns et dévorait des yeux Penny, c'était le préfet de Serdaigle.

La ronde se passa dans un calme, le blond remarqua du coin de l'oeil, que parfois Penny et Alan se tenait la main comme des... Amoureux!

Ce mots lui faisait tellement pensé Hermione qu'il en avait clairement envie de rentrer et de l'embrasser avant de l'emmener dans un autre pays pour la protéger... Hermione...

"Vous avez bien pensez Hermione ? La Hermione Granger ?"

 _"Tu vois tu garde une certaine réputation a Poudlard, dommage que ce ne soit pas celle de Rat de Bibliothèque ou de Miss-je-sais-tout!_ _D.M_ _P.S.: Penny est une sale gosse!"_

oooOoOoooOoooO

Qui est Penny??

Moi je sais hihihi heureusement d'ailleurs

À vendredi prochain

Gros bisous


	32. chapitre 32

Bonjour !!

Ce chapitre est encore un nouveau format, c'est une lettre.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à moi et les personnages sont à JK Rowling

Réponse au review :

 **Batou91** : c'est Penny qui l'a dit. Pour un prochain bisous ça va être dur mais il en aura d'autres t'inquiète.

 **Alaskaa** : ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave tu es pardonné, merci pour tout ces compliments ça me fait tellement plaisir que mon histoire te plaise. Je t'embrasse très fort !

 **Car1005line** : merci!!!!!!!!

oooOoOoooOoooO

" _Drago,_ _Tu dois te demander pourquoi je ne t'ai pas écrit avant mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton stupide volatile nommé hibou a une dent, pardon un bec, contre moi et qu'il a perdu 8 fois (oui tu as bien lut, 8 fois!!!!! Arrête de ricaner Malefoy) ma lettre. Je l'ai réécrite mais si je revoie cette chose blanche à plume avec des ailes, je ... Je le transforme en plumeau !_ _J'ai d'autres chose plus importante à te dire. Premièrement ta mère (je ne t'insulte pas)._ _Narcissa se comporte bizarrement depuis ton départ, comme si tu étais son point de repère et qu'elle est complètement perdu dans sa propre maison. Elle ère dans les couloirs, dans le parc parfois je la retrouve dans ta cabane ou alors elle disparait. Il y a t-il une salle secrète que tu connaisse? Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle. Je lui ai dit que j'allais t'envoyer une lettre, elle m'a répondu que te transmette qu'elle t'aimais beaucoup._ _Deuxièmement, c'est avec joie que je t'annonce que j'ai réussi à trouver la signification du reste de la prophétie. Donc depuis le début, ça fait,_ _une femme pressera les Tenebres : c'est évident, c'est une femme qui aidera Harry à mettre fin au règne de Voldemort._ _Tous rentrera dans l'ordre : ou sous entendu du Phénix ou c'est fini_ _Le Phénix reversera le serpent : l'Ordre gagnera et le Lord mourra lamentablement dans le mort qu'il lui est réservé._ _L'éclair devra une nouvelle fois frappé : Harry devra se battre à nouveau_ _Cette fois alors le Noir laissera place au blanc: cette phrase est la plus dure, je pense que c'est la période dans le temps, c'est à dire le monde sortira de cette période sombre._ _Quand l'un rejoint l'autre ils tuent ensemble l'ennemis communs : la femme doit faire partie des deux camps pour pouvoir rejoindre ou l'un ou l'autre._ _Donc cette femme, et d'ailleurs il n'y en a qu'une seule, c'est moi! En gros le petit projet devint impératif alors s'il te plaît Drago parle en autour de toi (au élèves de Poudlard par exemple...)_ _Répond moi vite sinon ton oiseau de malheurs passe à la casserole !_ _Bisous !_ _Hermione Granger_ _P-S.: Qui est cette Penny? Elle a quelle age?Elle est comment ?Quelle maison?"_

oooOoOoooOoooO

La petite Hermione, jalouse?

Il devait avoir une suite à ce chapitre mais elle me déplait fortement donc j'ai préféré ne mettre que la lettre.

À vendredi prochain

De gros bisous mes hiboux


	33. chapitre 33

Bonsoir

Encore un nouveau format ! Il s'agit cette fois de plein de lettre différentes .

Je vais juste vous demander d'imaginer que de la première lettre à la dernière il ce passe deux mois à peu près.

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à moi et les personnages sont à JK Rowling

Réponse au review :

 **Batou91** : le prochain bisou va arriver dans si je compte bien... Dans 4 chapitre mais pas de Hermione et Drago (hihihi) dans 7 ou 8 chapitre il aura quelque petit bisou dont un que tu attend impatiemment.

 **Caro1005line** : oui moi aussi j'aime beaucoup quand elle est jalouse _

oooOoOoooOoooO

 _"Granger,_

Tu _te rend compte que l'armée de Dumbledore existe encore! Bon ce n'est forcément pas Potty qui enseigne mais de ce que j'ai compris c'est quelqu'un de très proche, je ne sais pas qui._ _Pour ma mère... Laisse la faire, au pire si ça peut te rassurer enferme la dans une pièce ( je rigole bien sûre ! )_

 _D.M"_

 _"Mon très cher Malefoy (le très cher est ironique)_

C'est _incroyable que l'AD continue d'exister ! Repense à ce que je t'ai dis (s'il te plaît)_ _Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qui est cette Penny?_

H

 _"Oula faut que tu te calme,_ Granger la _jalousie te rend peut-être plus belle mais ça ne te vas pas à l'écrit._ _Penny c'est une des Serpentarde de 3e année, qui a perdu sa mère en couche. Du coup son père là appelé Penny en référence à la peine. Mais ce n'est pas fini, vu le contexte politique, son père lui a appris la legillmencie et l'occlumencie ce qu'elle metrise parfaitement ! Mais si tu es jalouse d'une gamine de 13ans qui sort avec le préfet de Serdaigle, tu as du souci à te faire ma petite ! (Ne me dis pas je ne suis pas petite, je suis plus grand que toi)_

 _D.M."_

 _"Malefoy,_

Tu _m'excuseras auprès de Penny, je suis absolument désolée, je pensais qu'elle avait 17 ans ! Oh Merlin! Je suis désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée_ _Mais je veux bien l'adresse du père pour Harry._

Hermione _qui est très désolé envers Penny "_

 _"(Wahou je parle à Hermione Granger !) Chère Hermione,_

Je _ne te pensais pas comme ça (tu permet je te tutoies ) mais excuse accepté et puis même si Drago est plus sexy que Alan, je préfère mon Serdaigle !_ _J'ai vu dans les pensées de Drago que tu voulais faire une résistance et bah... Je veux bien être là première à te rejoindre ! J'en parlerais à l'AD si tu veux! Je peux te parier l'intégralité de mon coffre à Gringotts qu'il voudront tous qu'ils voudront tous tous en faire partie (ou des paquets de chocogrenouille)_

Penny

 _" Drago (et Penny)_

Tu _devrais prendre exemple sur Penny qui va dire à l'AD mon idée et j'espère avoir leurs réponses rapidement !_ _Sinon je crois que tu fais moins d'effets sur les filles... Monsieur-que-toutes-les-filles-trouvait-sexy (mon verbe est parfaitement bien conjugué)_

H

 _" Granger,_ _Tu sais si je fais mon d'effet au fille c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'y en a qu'une qui m'intéresse réellement et elle est peut-être entrain de lire cette lettre"_

Hermione

 _"Tes lettres ce font courte, tu es trop gênée de ma lettre précédente ?_

 _D.M_."

oooOoOoooOoooO

Je préviens qu'Hermione ne répondra pas à la lettre de Drago et que si il l'avait vu elle serait rouge, très rouge

Voilà j'espère que cette mini déclaration d'amour vous a plu

À vendredi prochain

Je vous embrasse très très fort !


	34. chapitre 34

Bonjour,

J'espère que vous avez beau temps parce que chez moi je ne vous dis pas le déluge !

Autre chose: JE SUIS EN VACANCES !!!!!!!!! Et comme c'est les vacances je me laisse le privilège de ne pas posté toutes les semaines (je choisirais en fonction des voyages) mais durant la période du 4 au 14 août je ne posterait pas du tout.

 **Disclaimer** : l'histoire est à moi et les personnages sont à JK Rowling

Il se passe un moi durant le début et la fin de ce chapitre _._

 _oooOoOoooOoooO_

 _"A Miss Hermione Granger_

 _Mangemorts depuis peu_

 _Ancienne pilier de l'Armée de Dumbledore_

 _Manoir des Malefoy_

 _De Dean Thomas_

 _Professeur de l'armée de Dumbledore_

 _Quelque part à Poudlard_

 _Poudlard, Ecosse_

 _Poudlard, le 16 avril 1999_

 _Après examination de votre projet et délibération de tout les membres de l'AD. Nous sommes d'accord de participer à votre projet de révolte. Nous vous demandons de nous mettre au courant de vos plan._

 _L'AD et son professeur vous souhaite une bonne continuation et espère de vos nouvelles bientôt."_

 _"Dean,_

 _Je ne te pensais pas aussi impliqué dans l'AD. Pouvez vous faire rentré Drago dans l'armée je vous assure qu'il est signe de confiance. Je connais une certaine personne que tu aime beaucoup qui va être jalouse de ton amourette avec Ginny!_

 _Hermione."_

 _"Hermione,_

 _Si tu dis un mot de ma relation avec Ginny à Garance je t'étripé!_

 _Cordialement."_

 _"T'inquiète pas, elle t'aime beaucoup trop. Sinon je te donne le feu vert pour faire les pires anneries dans l'école ( envoyé une lettre a Georges pour de conseils)_

 _Hermione "_

 _"Granger,_

 _Depuis quelques jours Ils sont excité et par Ils tu vois très bien de qui je parle! Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu as préparer mais sache que... J'ai réussi à rentré dans l'AD ET TOUS CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE! Tu lis ça Granger DE TA FAUTE!_

 _D.M"_

 _"Mais oui Malefoy, souffle un coup tu verras tu verras ça passe tout seul. C'est juste un petit pétage de plomb._

 _H"_

 _"Tu te moque de moi Granger"_

 _"Totalement Malefoy"_

oooOoOoooOoooO

Prochain chapitre vendredi prochain normalement !

D'ici-là je vous souhaite de bonne vacances et je vous fais d'énormes bisous


	35. chapitre 35

Bonjour,

Je crois que je vous dois des excuses pour ne pas avoir posté pendant longtemps ( trois semaines ? ) Mais je suis un peu partie en vacances, et je n'ai pas fait exprès d'oublier mes feuille ( non, à peine)

Bref me revoilà pour un chapitre desisif * musique d'action* qui nous fait entré dans la dernière partie de cette fic et nous rapproche peu à peu de la fin.

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à moi et les personnages sont à JK Rowling

Réponse au review :

 **Caro1005line** : moi aussi j'aime beaucoup !!! ( C la réponse à ton ancienne review auquel je n'ai pas répondu et ça sert aussi de réponse à ta nouvelle review_

 **Batou91** : mais oui ça arrive à tous le monde!

oooOoOoooOoooO

Une semaine plus tôt :

"Hermione? Aller réveille toi ma petite fille"

" Drago, laisse moi dormir!... Attend j'ai bien dis Drago ? Ma pauvre fille tu deviens folle!"

" Tu n'es pas plus folle que moi!"

Drago en chair et en os ce tenait à côté d'elle.

Hermione lui sauta au cou !

" Depuis quand tu es rentré ?"

" Une heure à peine, je suis d'abord passé voir ma mère, et je t'ai trouvé endormi dans ma chambres sur mon bureau, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ??"

" Je dormais"

Drago haussa un sourcil.

" D'accord, je me suis incrusté dans ta chambre depuis quelques temps, c'est grave?"

" Non, j'ai des gens à te présenter"

Il lui présenta Peter et Eliott, avec qui elle sympathisa très rapidement.

Le reste de la semaine fut très mouvementé, Voldemort annonça que la mort de Potter serait le clou du Bal du Sang, Narcissa avait dit à Drago qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre dans le manoir familiale, qui ne l'était plus trop, et avait fait un malaise, un après midi.

Rien de grave, heureusement, mais assez pour faire prendre à Drago la, La, décision. Ils partiraient avec Potter et Narcissa, le jour du Bal du Sang, via la cabane pour le square Grimaud, en attente d'alternative.

48 heures plus tard :

Hermione n'était pas à sa place dans cette soirée mondaine, appelé Bal du Sang.

Trop serré dans sa robe noire, qui lui allait magnifiquement bien comme le disait si bien Drago.

Le buffet n'était pas encore servis, Voldemort trônait fièrement sur son trône et Harry ne vivait plus que pour quelques heures, super soirée non?

Drago était, elle ne savait plus où dans la salle mais lui avait dit d'attendre Narcissa.

Narcissa devait stimuler un malaise pour qu'ils puissent sortir de la salle.

Justement, un bruit de verre brisé et des exclamations ce firent entendre dans la salle.

" Mrs Malefoy, Mes Malefoy !"

" Appeler son fils!"

Hermione acouru et remarqua que Drago s'avençait lui aussi.

"Si vous le permettez, je vais la ramener dans sa chambre. Granger avec moi."

Une fois sortis de la fête, Narcissa sur pieds, ils purent sortirent du manoir et se diriger vers la cabane.

" Drago! Et Harry?"

" Je me demandais en combien de temps tu allais posé la question. Ne t'inquiète pas, sortilège de Désillusion tu dois connaître !"

" Imbécile !"

Il avancèrent dans la ranger d'if avant de tourné dans la contre allée.

D'ici personne ne pouvait les voirs mais une alarme stridente retentie.

Les Mangemorts sortirent de toutes parts sur les balcons, par les fenêtres ou par la porte tous simplement.

" Un conseil, courez!"

" Merci Malefoy, mais je crois que nous sommes assez grand pour le remarqué !"

" Oh mais je ne disais pas ça pour toi, plus pour le balafré !"

Ils se mirent tous à courir, même si entre nous courir avec une robe de soirée et des talons hauts sur des graviers ce n'est pas forcément top.

" Cabane droit devant"

Ils entrèrent dans le charme du Fidelitas .

"On peut y aller, je nous fait transplanner!"

"Voyons Hermione je sais quand même où se trouve mon ancienne maison!"

" Personnellement Mère, je vous trouve trop faible pour transplanner...

" Cesse immédiatement de t'inquièté pour moi, Drago! Ce n'est pas comme cela que je t'ai élevé !"

Drago baissa les yeux et marmona des choses dans sa barbe absente.

Harry posa sa main invisible sur l'épaule d'Hermione pour qu'elle puisse le conduire lors du transplanage.

\- Bon les Malefoy on se retrouve au square Grimaud !

Hermione transplanna et atterri avec lourdeur sur le peron de la maison. Elle toqua sans plus attendre et Molly ouvrir la porte quand les Malefoy atterissait.

" Hermione ma chérie ! Bonsoir Drago, Mrs Malefoy"

" Molly, vous oubliez quelque-un ! Finite!"

Harry apparut sous les yeux ébahis de Mrs Weasley.

" Merlin, Harry! Se que tu es maigres et pâle ! Oh cette barbe! Et ces cheveux ! Bon aller tous le monde à la cuisine, il doit y avoir des restes ."

Une fois tous le monde rassasié Molly reparti tous le monde dans les chambres.

" Ginny dort dans la chambre au deuxième étage, Georges dans la chambre de Régulus. Narcissa vous reprendriez la chambre de votre enfance ? Harry, celle de Sirius est libre, Hermione et Drago faites comme vous voulez !

Tous le monde regagna sa chambre aux étages.

" Hermione, tu peux venir, s'il te plaît... Dans la chambre de Sirius"

La brune rejoignit Harry dans la magnifique chambre au couleur de Griffondor.

"Harry?"

" Hermione j'ai peur pour toi, avec ce qui c'est passé, Vold..."

" Harry, je te rappelle que ce nom est toujours tabou!"

" Bon... Tu-sais-qui tu es contente ? Ne va pas te laisser une deuxième chance et il va certainement te tuer. Et puis le square Grimaud n'est pas sur, les Mangemorts connaissent les lieux."

" En fait je comptais en parler demain, mais avec Drago, on a un appartement. C'est quelqu'un qui nous là donné avant de mourir... Paix à sont âme d'ailleurs"

"Il ne s'appellerait pas James Hill, par hasard ?"

" S'il te plaît ne me parle pas de lui"

" Quand tout sera fini et que l'on ne sera pas réduit a l'état de legumes, ni mort, il faudra que tu parle à des professionnels de ta torture..."

"STOP ne m'a parle pas n'ont plus!"

"De la bataille et la mort de Ro...

"ARRÊTE !"

" De ta Marqu..."

"TOP, un mot de plus et je t'avada kedavrise juste avec les yeux!"

Harry leva les bars comme le fond les bandits, dans les films de western, devant les pistolets du shérif.

" De toutes façons, je savais que tu allais me tuer un de ces jours"

" Quoi?"

"Laisse tomber"

"Non, je ne laisse pas tomber et tu va me répèter ce que tu as dis !"

Drago rentra à ce moment là dans la pièce et demanda

" Vous pouvez faire moins de bruit et..." "Non, nous ne pouvons pas!"

" Bon je vais vous laisser à vos histoires"

Hermione lui lança son regard le plus noir, celui où tu es obligé de baisser les yeux devant mais Drago continua sa phrase.

" Et moi je vais continuer de chercher les toilettes tous seul"

oooOoOoooOoooO

Hehe pauvre Drago.

Vendredi prochain je ne pourrai pas posté donc je vais m'arranger pour le faire jeudi.

De gros bisous et à jeudi !


	36. chapitre 36

Bonjour,

Je vous ai abandonné pendant longtemps? Non... Juste j'avais un peu la flemme ( désolée...)

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un chapitre que je trouve un peu court mais bon...

Alors je pense que vous devez le savoir mais aujourd'hui est une date spéciale, c'est le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard. Mais pas n'importe quelle rentrée ! Celle de l'épilogue des Reliques de la mort ( 19 ans plus tard), je me sens extrêmement chanceuse...

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages sont à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à moi

Réponse au review :

 **Batou91** : merci!

oooOoOoooOoooO

Harry avait passé le reste de la nuit avec Ginny.

Après avoir fait d'emouvante retrouvailles, avoir pleuré jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir, s'être embrassé, la rouquine avait fini par endormir le brun. Elle avait pris le temps de le regarder, touché son visage et passer la main dans ses cheveux. Elle sentait son souffle dans son cou et les souvenirs revenait par vague au début de la fin de leur couple, à Poudlard, quand ils se retrouvaient dans le lit de l'un ou de l'autre et qu'ils s'endormaient, heureux sans penser au lendemain.

Pourquoi aucune femme n'éprouve de la jalousie envers la belle Morphée ?

Elles qui laisse leurs petits maris dans les bras de cette illustre femme.

Pourtant Ginny se leva et laissa son Harry Potter dans ses rêves les plus fou, sûrement en train de botter les fesses d'un certain Lord Voldemort.

En descendant dans la cuisine elle vit tout d'abord trois groupes, autour de la table, sa mère discuter avec animation, comme si la querelle Weasley/Malefoy n'existait qu'entre homme, avec Narcissa.

Plus loin son frère Goerge manger avec Drago, assis à côté de lui qui tentait des approches avec la dernière personne assis à cette table, Hermione.

Après le bisous réglementaire à son frère et à sa mère, Ginny enlaça sa meilleure amie dit simplement.

" Peut tu dire à ce blond d'arrêter et vite, je vais craquer!"

" Je ne suis pas un hibou messager!"

" Voleuse de réplique !"

" Mais ces sa que sert une meilleure amie qui s'intéresse plus au livre qu'au beau gars qui l'entoure !"

La rousse posa un peu trop longtemps son regard sur Drago, qui haussa les sourcils.

" Imbécile !" Répliqua Hermione en lui tirant la langue.

La rouquine partie ce planta devant Drago, qui crû un instant qu'un bouton lui avait poussé entre les deux yeux tellement elle le fixait intancement, puis elle lui parla.

" Je veux savoir exactement ce qu'il c'est passé, cette nuit, entre vous deux."

Il fallait qu'il réponde, il le fallait!

Ginny Weasley était pour Drago un peu le genre de fille qu'il trouvait parfaite. Elle jouait magnifiquement au Quidditch, était belle, ces yeux bleu était envoutant, le seul problème était qu'elle restait une Weasley et un Malefoy ne devait pas aimer une Weasley, ni une Sang-de-Bourbe d'ailleurs, c'était la loi et puis c'est tout.

Mais il avait les deux, pauvre de lui, à Poudlard d'abord Weaslette, mais elle s'était mise avec Potter quand il avait pris son courage à deux mains, après il était tombé, de nouveau, amoureux mais, malheureusement, d'une tête d'hyppogriffe nommé Hermione Granger.

" Je n'en ai aucune idée mais elle c'est énervé toute seule!"

Hermione se leva et sortie la tête haute de la salle.

Dans les escaliers, elle passa devant la chambre de Ginny, où s'élevait un ronflements. Hermione passa la tête à travers la porte et vit vit Harry encore endormi qui serrait l'oreiller de Ginny dans ses bras.

Depuis leurs "discussions", la brune avait réfléchis, sur ses agissements de tous les jours. Elle avait changé depuis qu'elle était devenu une Mangemort. Elle devait en parler mais a une seule et unique personne personne.

oooOoOoooOoooO

A partir d'aujourd'hui je reprends un rythme normal.

Bonne rentrée à tous et à toutes, à vendredi prochain !


	37. chapitre 37

Bonjour,

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée, aujourd'hui nouveau chapitre et pas des moindres!

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à moi et les personnages sont à JK Rowling

oooOoOoooOoooO

Drago s'ennuyait, Drago s'ennuyait ferme, Drago s'ennuyait très ferme.

Il fixait le plafond, allongé sur son lit, à cherché des idées d'occupation. Mais rien ne lui venait.

Il entendait des explosions régulière qui venait de la chambre occupé par Goerge, la boutique tournait toujours clandestinement.

Il entendait de l'eau, c'était une des deux filles qui prenait sa douche.

Un son de piano provenait du boudoir, sa mère sûrement.

Potter était avec Molly, il se faisait mesurer, peser, dorloter, choyer...

Hermione arriva dans leurs chambre. Oui leurs chambres, alors expliqué à Drago pourquoi il avait dû dormir dans le sofa, car quand il avait rejoint Madame dans Leurs lit, il avait été protègé par un sortilège de protection que Madame avait installé !!!

"Drago?"

" Drago... Déjà je suis désolée pour la nuit que tu as passé ..."

Un grognement lui répondit

"C'est la moindre des choses!"

"...je dois te parler de quelque choses... J'ai... Je ... J'en peux plus !"

Elle s'écroula en pleurs, Drago l'a directement dans ses bras mais la trouva étrangement maigre.

"Hermione, explique moi"

" Je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus depuis ..."

Elle pointa son avant-bras du doigt

"Tu me montre ton coude là ! "

" Mais je ne veux pas la regardée !"

Exaspéré, Hermione posa son doigt en plein milieu de son avant-bras, le blond la regarda comme si elle était devenu folle.

" Drago pourquoi tu me regarde comme si j'avais posé mon doigt sur ma Marque ? ... Me dis que je l'ai fait... Drago, répond moi!"

"Mais tu m'as dis de ne pas te le dire !"

" Malefoy je te déteste ! "

Le portrait de Mrs Black se mis à crier, alertant ainsi tout le monde du danger à venir .

\- Par Merlin, Goderick, Rowena, Helga et Viviane!" s'écria Molly

Le blond prit rapidement la situation en main, expliquant rapidement la boulette d'Hermione.

" Bon Hermione à appelé le Seigneur des Ténèbres par erreur, donc on va se séparer en trois groupes. Mère, emmené Mrs Weasley dans un des manoir de grand père."

Un pop plus tard les deux femmes étaient partis.

" Hermione, Ginny et Harry allé à l'appartement, tu conduis Hermione."

Un autre pop, et ils avaient eux aussi disparu.

" Nous on va aller quelque part en Angleterre avant de revenir à l'appartement. On y va!"

Un pop et il atterissait ensemble près d'une immense rivière, sur une plage de galets la vue était sublime.

" Goerge, où es que tu nous as emmené ?"

" Derrière cette coline ce trouve Poudlard et cette rivière allimente le fleuve dans le parc. Un passage secret se trouve dans les arbres là bas, on venait souvent ici avec Fred."

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était la suite des événements, tragique.

Comment un si bel endroit pouvait abriter la mort?

oooOoOoooOoooO

Supense, supense

Hehe ( rire de sadique) il faudra encore attendre pour avoir le retour dans cette endroit hehe

Je vous dis à vendredi, bisous!


	38. chapitre 38

Bonjour,

Nouveau chapitre extrêmement important ! Vous devez savoir qu'il se passe deux bons mois entre le chapitre de la semaine dernière et celui-ci.

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à moi et les personnages sont à JK Rowling

oooOoOoooOoooO

 _" Un groupe d'élèves, une cinquantaine, des quatres maisons de Poudlard ont mystérieusement disparus. Le gouvernement nous a permis de revélé leurs identité : Luna Lovegood étudiente en septième année dans la maison Serdaigle, Penny Cumming ..."_

 _" 2 Mangemorts ont disparu et enlevé avec eux une elfe de maison, il s'agit de Peter Vroms et de Eliott Prat..."_

 _" Acte de vendalisation sur le Chemin de Traverse, les murs se sont retrouvés tagué d'inscription comme " L'armée de Dumbledore recrutement pour tous!""_

 _" Au Ministère les affiches de l'indesirable numéro 1 ont été changés en affiche de propagande pour l'Ordre du Phénix"_

 _" Une nouvelle bataille s'est déroulé contre les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et fanatique du Phénix..."_

Hermione reposa sa Gazette du sorcier satisfaite du travail de ces camarades.

Cela faisait plus de deux mois que les journaux ne parlait que d'eux.

" Alors ma petite fille, contente ?"

" Très ! La prochaine fois vous allez aller mettre de la crotte de Sombrals dans le bureau du Ministre de la magie!"

" Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de ma Hermione Granger ?"

" Drago, je crois que ça ne va pas te plaire mais c'était Ron qui disait ça !"

" Beurk!"

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ces lèvres avant de partir lire les notes volante que les camarades avait envoyé.

Vous avez bien lu ! Hermione a bien déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de Drago, de son plein gré !

Et oui maintenant qu'ils se battent du même côté leurs relations, déjà bien évolué, avait... Disons passé une étape de plus!

Deux mois, deux mois qu'ils étaient passé de Mangemorts, au clandestins les plus recherchés de l'Angleterre. Mais il n'était pas seul, l'Armée de Dumbledore les avaient rejoint, suivit des anciens membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, des Nés-Moldus sans baguette venu cherché vengeance, des famille entière de sorciers ou des parents de Nés-Moldus venus donné leurs aide. D'une trantaine, il était passé à beaucoup trop. Tout les jours des centaines de hiboux demandant à entré dans l'organisation.

Les sorciers avait soif, soif de vengeance.

L'appartement de Hill était devenu beaucoup trop petit et il avait fallu l'agrendir magiquement.

Mais dans tous cela, dans tous ce monde il y avait forcément de couple, qui se retrouvaient ou juste se trouvait.

J'aimerais vous parler de deux couples, nos héros forcément mais aussi d'un couple formé il y a si longtemps mais l'amour a tenu la distance et le temps. Vous avez peut-être deviné, il s'agit de Dean et Garance.

Quand Dean est arrivé, avec les autres membres de l'AD, Garance lui a clairement sauté dessus et puis personne ne les as revu de la soirée. Qu'ont ils fait ? Où sont ils allés? Ces questions resteront un mystère.

Parlons maintenant de nos heros, leurs histoires avait déjà débuté il y a un bout de temps mais leurs couple s'est réellement crée après une bataille particulièrement sanglante.

Drago venait de se faire touché par un sortilège de magie noir. Il mourrait lentement et Hermione ne savais que faire. Drago l'a regardé avec tristesse, mais avec un profond amour et beaucoup de respect. Et c'est cette nuit là qu'elle le vit pleurer. Une larme une seule, puis un cris, une lumière et Drago respirait - c'est un bien grand d mots que j'utilise ici pour dire reprendre ça respiration et vomir ces trippe-.

Le soir de la fête de la bataille, Drago avait emmené Hermione dans un coin et l'avais embrassé.

Quand Hermione se rappelait de cette événement un drôle de sourire se dessinait sur ces lèvres comme c'était le cas à cet instant.

"Je sais à quoi tu pense ma petite fille!"

"Et à quoi je pense ?"

"Hum comment t'expliquer ?"

" Et non, il n'y a aucun sous entendu sexulle dans ma pensée mais plus ce que nous allons faire ce soir. Si je te dis... Rentré illégalement dans Poudlard, volé les tableaux de Rogue et Dumbledore, saccager le bureau directoral et emmené les élèves qui veulent avec nous , ça te dis quelque chose?"

" Parfaitement, on y va maintenant ?"

" Et non je dois allé voir Neville au sujet de son oeil "

" Il l'a perdu, Mrs Pomefresh me l'a dit se matin"

" Je me disais aussi que ce sort dans la rétine n'allais pas le réussir !"

" C'est clair! Hermione pourquoi tu a l'air triste ?"

" Harry m'a dit qu'il voulait bientôt en finir"

Drago regarda par la fenêtre et ne répondit pas.

Lui aussi avait envie d'en finir mais avec du recule, il se demandait comment serai l'avenir, sa vie future si il en avait une. Mais une question le hantait, es qu'il allait aller a Azkaban? La réponse était sûrement oui... Et si pendant cette bataille Hermione mourait !

oooOoOoooOoooO

Et je vous laisse la dessus pour aujourd'hui

C'était en grande partie un chapitre récapitulatif des deux mois passé donc j'espère que ça vous a plu!

A vendredi prochain, gros bisous !


	39. chapitre 39

Bonjour,

Aujourd'hui retour à Poudlard, ça me manquait !

Désolé de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, vous pouvez me tapé !

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à moi et les personnages sont à JK Rowling

Réponse au review :

 **Batou91** : tu ne te fera pas pardonner avec des bébés Niffleur et une review de trois kilomètres mais merci pour le compliment !

oooOoOoooOoooO

Poudlard. Ils ne pensaient ne jamais y retourner et pourtant ils y étaient.

C'était l'heure où les préfet avaient fini leurs ronde, et où tous le monde devait dormir.

Dormir, c'est ce que faisait Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue, respectivement dans leurs tableau dans le bureau directoral, où le silence demeurait maître, malgré les deux ombres qui se déplaçait silencieusement.

La première sortie sa baguette et lança un sortilège de silence sur la porte de la chambre du directeur puis alluma les bougies et enfin enleva son capuchon qui lui permettait de cacher son visage. Visage qui était celui d'un homme d'un vingtaine d'années aux cheveux étrangement clair et aux yeux magnifiquement gris.

L'homme regarda le deuxième capuchon, dont s'échappait quelque boucles brunes, il lui fit un petit mouvement de tête et le capuchon fut enlevé révélant ainsi une jeune femme du même âge que l'homme, à la chevelure brune et aux yeux noisette.

Ils se séparèrent, la femme allant vers les tableaux des deux directeurs les plus récents et l'homme commença à s'acager le bureau.

" Professeur Dumbledore, professeur Dumbledore !"

"Hein quoi ? Non je n'ai pas écouter la fin de votre discours Phinéas... Oh Miss Granger! Je ne pensais pas vous revoir après votre entré chez les Mangemorts !

" Justement professeur, je n'ai jamais été de leurs côté et je ne le serais jamais! Je suis du côté de l'Ordre et c'est pour toujours ! Et... C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous allons vous embarquez, vous ainsi que le professeur Rogue !"

" Je vous pensais plus intelligente, Miss! Il y a un sortilège de glue perpétuelle sur les tableaux !"

" Mon 'stage' chez les Mangemorts m'a permis d'accéder a une bibliothèque remplis de livres sur la magie noir et comme vous me connaissez, je n'ai pas pu résister. Dans un j'ai appris à faire ceci!"

Elle lança un sort complexe sur le tableau, qui tomba à terre, et répéta l'opération avec celui de Rogue.

Malefoy quand à lui s'amusait beaucoup a tous cassé, à marqué à la peinture de grand messages de propagande.

" Drago on y va ?"

" Oui mais on commence pas Serpentard ! S'il te plaît ma petite fille adorée et que j'aime beaucoup"

" On commence par la première maison qui passe sur notre chemin, et c'est Griffondor, puis Serdaigle, Pouffsoufle et enfin Serpentard ! Je suis désolée Dragounet !"

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !"

Ils sortirent du bureau et avancèrent dans les couloirs sombres et vide de l'école, les deux tableaux sous le bras, ils se dirigeait vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui menait vers la salle commune de Griffondor.

"Mot de passe"

"Professeur Dumbledore, s'il vous plaît !"

Dumbledore s'éclairssit la voix et prononça d'une voix forte.

" Phénix!"

"Vous pouvez entré !"

La vue de son ancienne salle commune émut beaucoup Hermione mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour les souvenirs. La brune monta les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles tandis que Drago s'avença vers ceux des garçons en toutes logique.

En cinq minutes tous les Griffondor était debout en pyjama, décoiffé, les yeux ensommeillé.

Hermione prit la parole.

" Bon vous devez vous demander pourquoi nous vous avons réveillé si tôt mais on va commencer par la politesse et donc les présentations. Je suis Hermione Granger pour ceux qui ne le savent pas..."

" Je ne vous crois pas!"

"... Tu as raison de douter Lesley, mais je peux affirmer tous ce que vous connaissez sur Hermione Granger comme... Mes parents sont dentiste et habite à Londres, ils sont Moldus ... Mais ce n'est pas le sujet! Si je n'étais pas Hermione Granger jamais je ne serai venu ici pour vous parlé de la résistance ! Ce soir on vous propose de la rejoindre et vous battre à nos côté, toutes maisons confondu et touts âges confondu même si les premières, deuxième et troisième années nous n'allons pas vous obliger ! Si vous partez maintenant allez préparer vos malles, les autres nous allons devoir vous oubliettez et vous lancer un sortilège de sommeil par mesure de sécurité"

Les élèves de Griffondor partirent tous en courant dans leurs dortoirs avant de réapparaître avec leurs affaires.

Une petite fille, si petite sortie de la foule et vint devant Hermione. Elle avait de long cheveux blond foncé et ondulé de grand yeux vert, qui était à cet instant remplis de larmes.

"Moi mes... Mes parents, ils ont été... tué, par ... Par des vilains hommes en noire, ils ne voulaient pas que j'aille ici mes parents et les hommes ils ont dit "abracédabra" et pis plus rien ..."

Touché par l'innocence de la petite, Hermione se mit à sa hauteur .

" Comment tu t'appelles ma puce ?"

" Eléonore et je me souviens plus mon nom de famille, mais je suis plus grande qu'une puce!"

" Eléonore, je te le promets que je te promets que je vengerai tes parents !"

La petite fille l'enlaçat de toute la force que ses petits bras lui donnait. La brune sentit quelque chose d'humide près de son cou, elle vit Eléonore pleuré. Parlé de ses parents devait être une épreuve pour la petite et ça la rendait encore plus fragile qu'elle ne semblait l'être ce qui toucha encore plus la brune.

Quand tous les Griffondors furent prêt malle réduite et allégé, Drago demanda aux préfets de transporté le tableau de Rogue et de se retrouver à un point donné.

Ils répetèrent l'opération avec les trois autres maisons. Serdaigle et Pouffsoufle n'opposèrent aucune résistance mais Serpentard ce montra moins enjoué. Ils avaient usés toutes leurs cartes mais que les trois quarts de la maisons avait suivit.

Le jours pointait signe qu'il fallait partir, ils traversèrent tous Poudlard avant d'arriver devant une tapisserie représentant une troupeau de Sombrals où se trouvait le préfet en chef, qui les attendait . Hermione écarta les pans de tissu découvrant ainsi un tunnel éclairé par quelque torches. Ce tunnel menait hors du domaine de Poudlard près de la source du lac et c'était Georges qui leurs avait fait découvrir.

En arrivant, sur la petite plage, la moitié de élèves avait disparu grâce au autre membre de l'ordre présent pour l'évacuation des élèves en les faisant transplanner.

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire Quidditch tous avait disparu, seuls Drago et Hermione restait.

" Tu es sur que tu veux y aller seul?"

" Hermione, Hermione, Hermione arrête de t'inquièté pour moi. Au pire je reviens entier et au mieux je rejoins Merlin !"

" Mais je ne veux pas que tu rejoigne Merlin!!!"

" Hermione tu es beaucoup plus importante pour eux et ils ont besoin de toi "

Il l'embrassa sur le front et transplanna avant qu'elle ne le séquestre.

oooOoOoooOoooO

Supense encore une fois -hihihi-

Va-t-il s'en sortir ??? Où va t-il???

La réponse au prochain épisode, vendredi.


	40. chapitre 40

Bonjour,

Un petit chapitre sur l'histoire d'Éléonore ( vous savez la petite blondinette du chapitre précédent) qui a une histoire assez triste

Ce chapitre est le numéro 40, c'est assez incroyable pour moi qui pensais que j'allais abandonné au bout de 20 chapitre! Mais je dois surtout vous remercier de me suivre depuis plus d'un an ! Alors mille fois merci !

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à moi et les personnages sont à JK Rowling

Réponse au review :

 **Batou91** : ce n'est pas réellement un bisou puisque qu'il l'embrasse sur le front mais bon... Merci!!!!

oooOoOoooOoooO

Allongée sur son lit Hermione s'inquiétait.

Elle s'inquiétait pour celui qu'elle aimait mais aussi pour une petite tête blonde nommé Eléonore.

Cette petite fille était la plus jeune de l'Ordre mais peut-être qu'elle avait le passé le plus douloureux. Perdre ces parents devait déjà être une épreuve mais les voir mourir sous ses yeux doit en être une plus grande.

C'est une de ces blessures au niveau du coeur qui ne guérit jamais même toute les merveilles du monde ne pourrais remplacer l'amour de deux parents, rien.

Plus tôt dans la matinée, Eléonore lui avait raconté son histoire :

" C'était un soir un peu avant la rentrée, des hommes en noirs sont rentrés dans ma maison et ils ont pointé leurs baguettes sur papa et maman.

Maman m'a crié d'aller dans ma chambre mais je ne l'ai pas écouter et je suis resté dans l'escalier.

Dans le salon, les méchants homme ont encerclé papa et maman . Maman elle pleurait et moi j'aime pas la voir pleurer , Papa il criait des choses que j'ai pas compris parce que je pleurais et puis les hommes en noirs... Ils ont dit "abracédabra" et puis il a eut de la lumière verte et puis papa et maman, ils sont tombés par terre et il ne bougeait plus.

Les hommes ils se sont approché de moi et il y en a un qui m'a touché, il est tombé en poucière. Ils ne m'ont plus jamais touché et je n'avais pas le droit de toucher mes professeurs à Poudlard.

Victoria, elle s'est bien occupée de moi ,comme une maman, mais du jour au lendemain, elle a disparu sans me dire au revoir. "

Hermione lui avait expliqué le sortilège que ces parents lui avait lancé, très puissant, le même qu'avait reçu Harry mais plus puissant.

Ces parents lui avait légué la plus puissante des protections et la plus puissante preuve d'amour, elle pouvait les remercier.

Hermione se leva et descendit dans le réfectoire où une foule de tenais devant une personne particulièrement amoché qui tenait un tableau sous le bras.

" Drago!"

" Doucement petite fille je crois bien avoir une ou deux cotes de casser!"

Drago était essoufflé, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, son pantalon avait plusieurs grosse entaille mais de son T-shirt et de sa cape il ne restait plus grand chose .

"Ils étaient là ?"

"Oui et comme tu peux le voir ils n'ont pas eu la main faible sur les sorts ! Mais je ne suis qu'une pâle copie de ce qu'il ce sont prit ! Il y en a un qui ne doit plus avoir de peau sur le visage ! Merci ma Hermione de m'avoir appris le sortilège d'eau bouillante"

" Mais de rien par contre tu va aller vite fait une potion de régénération sanguine !"

" Oui maman !"

" Imbécile"

oooOoOoooOoooO

Voilà

Je le trouve assez court mais je voulais rester sur Eléonore sans avoir une fin trop triste.

Drago est allé chercher le tableau d'Ariana Dumbledore pour Alberforth .

La suite vendredi prochain

Bisou


	41. Chapter 41 (tapé avec amour par Batou)

( _ici Batou Emie ne peut pas poster pour un problème de téléphone alors_ _elle m'a donné son mot de passe_ _je recopie ce qu'il y a de marqué sur ses feuilles du coup j'ai eu le chap en avant-première héhéhé et j'ai corrigé ses fautes comme une vraie petite maîtresse et je rajouterai mes commentaires gniarck gniarck_ _et ça fait beaucoup de fois le mot 'et' dans une phrase nan ?_ )

Bonjour,

Alors vous avez beaucoup de chance car je ne devais pas poster mais ce chap ( _elle m'a volé mon expression grrrr_ ) est là quand même ! ( _et bien sûr il fait 3 kilomètres comme ça la petite Batou passe sa soirée à taper sur LibreOffice ! grrrrrrrr_ )

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à moi et les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Batou91 :** ( _rien car n'ayant plus son tel notre chère Emie n'a pas pu voir ma review hahaha_ )

OooOooOOooOOOooo

( _par respect pour l'oeuvre je ne mettrai pas de commentaires dans le chap_ )

Il était huit heures du soir quand Harry entra dans la chambre de Drago et Hermione.

« DEBOUT ! »

Le blond sursauta tellement fort qu'il en tomba du lit, la brune releva juste la tête brutalement et se mit à rire de l'homme qui se demandait le pourquoi du comment il était arrivé en bas de son lit.

« Harry Potter, tu ne pouvais pas nous laisser dormir ? On est dans nos jours de repos ! »

« Vos jours de repos ? »

« Oui Potty, tu sais les jours où tu ne travailles pas et que tu profites simplement de la vie. »

« Mais, mais… »

Harry se tourna vers Hermione un air scandalisé sur le visage.

« Harry ne cherche pas de soutien avec moi, je suis d'accord avec Drago ! Tu te rends compte que cela fait plus de deux mois que nous travaillons 7/7j et 24/24h. Je sais que nous sommes en guerre mais nous ne sommes pas des machines. Nous avons le droit de souffler 48h. C'est trop demander ? »

Harry regarda sa meilleure amie comme si elle était devenue folle.

« Mais il y a un ordre de bataille, pour celle que tout le monde attend. Peut-être la dernière ! Celle où Tu-sais-qui reposera en paix, ou pas. Plutôt pas ! »

Hermione se leva et enlaça son meilleur ami.

« On sera là mais pour le moment, on va tous se relaxer et puis on verra ce qu'il en sera de cette bataille après, OK ? »

Harry partit de la chambre du couple profondément choqué.

 _« Avis de bataille,_

 _Notre taupe, Severus Rogue, nous a livré des informations comme quoi un piège nous serait tendu. Un groupe de Mangemorts se positionnera sur une des collines non loin de Poudlard vers 19h30 le lundi 8 décembre 2001. Veuillez inscrire les noms des participants sur la feuille proposée ci-dessous._

 _(Demandez d'autres feuilles si il n'y en a plus (c'est pareil pour le PQ. Merci !)) »_

« Vive la vie en communauté ! »

« Drago écris ton nom et arrête de dire des bêtises ! »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et inscrivit son nom de sa belle écriture penchée, Hermione fut la suivante.

…

On était à une semaine de la date prévue mais il n'y avait pas la tension permanente qu'il y avait avant, avant les batailles, qui déclenchait parfois chez les couples la 3e guerre mondiale.

Harry avait procédé différemment, grâce à Hermione et Drago, il offrait plus de place à la plaisanterie et aux pauses-café même si elles duraient plus longtemps à cause d'une bonne blague. Le brun ne voyait que le côté positif tout le monde était beaucoup moins stressé, plus cool et moins sur les nerfs mais surtout, la consommation de café et celle d'eau chaude avaient diminué. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le nombre de Gallions dépensés chaque mois !

…

Ils avaient une technique, un piège, une stratégie, bref, un plan pour faire un renversement de situation.

Dans leurs têtes c'était clair et net, sauf peut-être dans celle de Luna, on ne sait jamais avec les Joncheruines.

Il y aurait plusieurs groupes, 5 en tout, chacun contrôlé par un chef d'équipe, qui serait muni d'un fragment du miroir de Sirius et James pour pouvoir communiquer avec les autres équipes.

La 1ère était commandée par Dean, elle ne comprendrait que des personnes non connues des Mangemorts et principalement des membres de l'armée de Dumbledore deuxième génération. C'était elle qui allait attaquer en premier.

Si les Mangemorts sont fidèles à leurs plans, ils vont appeler du renfort. Et là surprise la 2e équipe entre en scène menée par Drago, à son commandement tous les élèves de Poudlard qui n'ont pas participé à la Bataille de Poudlard.

Les Mangemorts, normalement, vont encore appeler du renfort mais le petit bataillon d'Hermione constitué d'anciens de Poudlard et de ceux qui ont participé à la Bataille de Poudlard mais surtout d'Eleonore.

Les Mangemorts alertés vont appeler du renfort et c'est à ce moment-là que les grandes têtes vont apparaître mais aussi Neville à la tête de l'avant-dernier bataillon, constitué de la plupart des personnes restantes. C'était des personnes qui s'était ralliées à la résistance car elles voulaient venger leurs familles ou leurs amis morts à cause des Mangemorts ou tout simplement qui haïssaient Voldemort.

Comme les Mangemorts seront dépassés en nombre, ils joueront leur dernière carte appeler leur Maître ainsi que tous les Mangemorts haut placés. Qui dit le chef arrive dans un camp il serait injuste que le chef de l'autre camp n'arrive pas ! Justement, Harry et le peu de personnes restantes entrent sur le champ de bataille. À ce moment-là tout le monde a un seul ordre protéger Harry et sa propre vie, jusqu'à ce que le brun arrive devant Voldemort. Risqué ? Très ! Mais on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser quelques œufs.

Tout à l'heure j'ai parlé d'Eléonore. Cette petite était merveilleuse, elle voulait à tout prix venger ses parents donc, naturellement Hermione lui avait appris… Non a essayé de lui apprendre les sorts de base mais à son jeune âge personne ne peut réellement contrôler sa magie, qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Sauf qu'un jour, Hermione lui apprenait à se défendre mais la blondinette n'y arrivait pas, elle s'est énervée et a jeté sa baguette avec une telle force, qu'elle était forcément magique.

La baguette une fois dehors avait pris feu, quand il s'est éteint la même force magique dispersa les cendres loin d'ici.

Si à 7 ans, Eléonore pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette alors cette petite ira loin, très loin.

Grâce, ou à cause, des Mangemorts, elle avait refoulé sa magie, ce qui explique pourquoi elle ne brillait pas dans les matières où on devait se servir de sa baguette à Poudlard et comme tous les enfants de cet âge-là, quand un sentiment fort les prend, comme la peur ou la colère, la magie se manifeste, je pense que tout le monde le sait. Mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que la magie refoulée d'Eléonore est beaucoup plus puissante qu'une magie d'un enfant normalement constitué. Hermione avait fait ses recherches, et avait trouvé dans un vieux livre que la blonde était dans un état extrêmement proche de l'Obscurius et elle en mourrait, heureusement on pouvait encore la sauver ! La brune espérait, que sur le champ de bataille, la petite aiderait avec sa magie et permettrait de peut-être remporter la bataille, et la guerre.

Mais la victoire est encore incertaine ! Et puis combien de personnes y laisseront la vie ?

OooOOOooOOooOO

Voilà ! ( _nan tu crois mes doigts sont morts_ )

Vous l'avez deviné, la semaine prochaine c'est une grande bataille qui nous attend ! ( _si je tape encore six mots je meurs_ )

Gros bisous et à vendredi prochain ( _je meurs_ )

 _Merci à Batou91_

( _mais derien ! Et je jure que c'est Emie qui l'a écrit et qui m'a demandé de le mettre en italique mais c'est PAS un commentaire okay ?_ )


	42. Chapter 42 (tapé avec amour par Batou)

( _Ici Batou encore ma nouille chinoise Emie ne peut toujours pas poster so je la remplace encore aujourd'hui voilà ! PS pour les pas bilingues : so=donc en anglais._ _Je sais on est samedi mais hier j'avais presque fini de noter le chap quand j'ai dû arrêter j'ai passé la journée à y penser grrr_ )

Bonjour ( _bonjour_ ),

Dernier chapitre avant les vacances ( _nan tu crois :P_ ), vous savez bien sûr que je ne poste pas pendant les vacances. ( _moi chuis à Lyon là yeaaah_ )

Je viens de relire le chapitre et je me trouve limite un peu dure de vous laisser sur la fin ( _moi je l'ai déjà lue hehe_ ) mais bon…

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à moi et les persos sont à JK Rowling.

Réponse aux reviews : ( _kikou j'y réponds à la place d'Emie – hehehe – puisqu'elle ne peut pas aller sur fanfic en ce moment_

 _Donc :_ _pas de réponse car il n'y tout simplement PAS de reviews._ _Super… #SolitudeExtrême_ )

( _Un truc : ce qui suit après le OooOOo c'est_ _ **dans**_ _le chap hein, en italique paske Emie l'a précisé, ce n'est PAS mon commentaire!_ )

OooOooOooOOO

 _ **ATTENTION :**_ _Les scènes de ce chapitre ont été réalisées par des professionnels, ou je l'espère fortement, ne tentez jamais de les reproduire chez vous, les pompiers Moldus ne vous croiront jamais._

« _2h 47min_ _09sec_ » Harry leva la tête de sa montre quand il entendit les pas de Ginny entrer dans leur chambre. « Stressé ? » demanda la rouquine. « Dans quelques heures je serai peut-être mort, et si je m'en sors vivant, je ne pardonnerai jamais que toi, ou Hermione soyez mortes, alors oui » Ginny se déplaça derrière le brun et commença à lui masser la nuque. Quand elle le sentit se détendre, elle déposa un léger baiser dans la nuque d'Harry.

La seconde d'après, la rousse était contre un mur, pour y être embrassée fougueusement. Ce baiser avait, malheureusement, le goût des adieux. Personne ne pouvait savoir si cet échange de salive était le dernier ou le premier d'une longue série.

Comme beaucoup de couples Harry et Ginny se disaient au revoir avant de répéter les consignes de sécurité pour espérer rentrer vivant.

« _1h 47min 05s._ » Harry donna le signal du départ. Ils transplanèrent tous en même temps. Ils avaient une heure pour repérer les lieux et se mettre en position.

Hermione remarqua qu'il y avait le commencement du lac de Poudlard, la rivière qui l'alimentait. Elle reconnut totalement les lieux quand elle reconnut le bosquet d'arbres qui cachait un passage secret qui menait dans Poudlard, celui qu'ils avaient emprunté pour recruter les élèves de l'école.

Un signal fut envoyé, les Mangemorts étaient là. La petite main d'Eléonore se serra un peu plus fort dans celle d'Hermione.

La 1ère équipe se lança, ils donnèrent du fil à retordre aux Mangemorts grâce à leur technique du Patronus, qui constituait à embrouiller la vue de son adversaire avec son Patronus avant de lancer un autre sort pour en finir.

Comme attendu un Mangemort appuya sur sa Marque, si tu n'avais pas cligné des yeux tu aurais vu les Mangemorts apparaître. Drago et son équipe, la plus grande mais aussi la plus faible, entrèrent dans la bataille.

Cette grosse équipe fit peur aux Mangemorts qui appelèrent directement d'autres personnes mais ce fut l'entrée en scène de la petite équipe d'Hermione et, avec cette équipe, les têtes connues apparaissaient chez l'Ordre. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Seamus, Cho, McLaggen, les sœurs Patil mais aussi Lavande, Blaise, Justin, Smith et bien d'autres. Eux utilisaient la technique de la discrétion pour aider les camarades en difficulté. Hermione rejoignit directement Drago et se mit dos à lui de façon à se protéger mutuellement.

Les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, surpassés en nombre appelèrent leurs « têtes » comme Dolohov, ou les Carrow mais l'Ordre riposta, encore une fois, la deuxième équipe la plus forte, je parle bien sûr de celle de Neville ! Avec Percy, Charlie, Bill et Fleur Delacour / Weasley, Alicia Spinet, Angelina Johnson, Olivier Dubois, Firenze et les centaures, Buck, Graup, Alberforth, Rosmerta…

Dont George qui restait en arrière accompagné d'Eléonore, ils prenaient le temps de bien choisir leur cible, pardon victime avant d'attaquer avec de nouveaux produits de la boutique de farces et attrapes, trop dangereux pour être commercialisés. George apprenait de nouveaux sorts sur cible mouvante, plus marrant pour la gamine ! Le score était de 350 pour la petite et 460 pour George.

Cette équipe frappait en force et domina jusqu'à l'arrivée de Voldemort et des Mangemorts les plus importants.

Beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre furent déstabilisés par cette arrivée soudaine, comme Hermione qui se retrouva projetée dans le lac. Elle plongea droit au fond du lac et impossible de remonter. Ses poumons se vidaient doucement de leur air, la condamnant à une mort certaine. Une chose visqueuse l'attrapa doucement par la taille et la déposa, dans la même douceur, sur la rive, à l'opposé des combats, comme pour la protéger.

Elle reprit lentement son souffle avant de recracher toute l'eau qu'elle avait dans les poumons, quand la brune se releva, elle n'éprouva qu'un sentiment de rage. Elle se sécha rapidement avant de transplaner devant un homme avec qui elle devait s'expliquer.

« Yaxley avant que je vous règle votre compte, avez-vous tué les parents de la petite Eléonore Jones ? »

« Oui en effet, mais pourquoi cette question ? »

« C'était juste pour savoir. »

De la rage pure coulait dans les veines d'Hermione, elle lança tous les sorts qui lui passèrent par la tête. Yaxley se retrouva en slip, les jambes couvertes de boutons fluorescents pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. Je vous l'accorde, c'est extrêmement puéril.

Soudain, Yaxley se retrouva dans les airs avant d'atterrir dans le lac dans un horrible plat. Des vagues froissèrent la surface de l'eau, se précipitant toutes sur l'homme dans l'eau, bon maintenant sous l'eau.

Hermione se retourna pour voir qui lui piquait son jouet mais elle ne vit qu'Eléonore, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Quand l'homme disparut sous les flots, la petite parut redescendre sur terre, comme soudainement apaisée.

L'arrivée de Voldemort marqua un tournant de la bataille. Harry apparut enfin entouré de 5 membres de l'Ordre pour le protéger, Kingsley, McGonagall, Molly, Flitwick et à la grande surprise de tous Narcissa.

Hagrid apparut aussi, ravi d'avoir eu l'autorisation de Dumbledore d'utiliser son parapluie magique.

Avant de provoquer Voldemort, Harry lança un regard à une rouquine, qui se battait contre un Mangemort, qui se reçut un magnifique coup de poing en pleine figure. Apparemment, Ginny se battait aussi bien avec les poings qu'avec sa baguette.

« Tom, nous revoilà face à face et je te jure devant Merlin que ce sera la dernière fois ! »

« Tu es bien optimiste Potter ! »

Et comme fidèles à leurs habitudes, ils lancèrent en même temps un Avada Kedavra et un Expelliarmus.

Mais quelque chose avait changé chez Voldemort, les années peut-être. Le mage regarda autour de lui et vit avec horreur Molly tuer Bellatrix, dont le corps fut regardé avec tant de mépris par sa sœur, Hermione et Drago triomphèrent ensemble d'Augustus Rokwood et se regardèrent si amoureusement que cela en devenait gênant.

Le Survivant sentait la panique monter en le Seigneur des Ténèbres et en profita pour rompre les deux sorts et en lancer un autre qui frappa en pleine poitrine Voldemort qui tomba à terre, mort.

OoOoooooOOo

Suis-je diabolique de vous laisser sur ce chapitre pendant deux semaines ? ( _OUIII !_ ) Je pense que oui

Est-ce que le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue ? (je pense que oui) … peut-être, peut-être…

Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances. ( _dit-elle en nous laissant sur la mort de Voldy !_ )

Gros bisous ! ( _je te HAIS MA NOUILLE CHINOISE – nan je déconne c'est trop bon les nouilles_ )


	43. chapitre 43

Bonjour,

Me voici de retour après quelques petits problèmes pour posté ( encore merci à Batou91)

Alors il faut que je vous explique deux trois trucs, déjà il ne reste que deux chapitres normaux, mon épilogue qui sera en deux parties et je ferais un tout dernier chapitre, qui n'en sera pas un, où je vous expliquerai les éventuelles fics à venir.

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à moi et les personnages sont à JK Rowling

Réponse au review :

 **Laurene** : désolé de t'avoir oublié et merci beaucoup !

oooOoOoooOoooO

L'heure était au ressencement.

Après la mort de Voldemort, les Mangemorts avait laissé explosé leurs mécontentement en lançant n'importe où des sortilèges de morts, ce qui avait créé beaucoup de perte dans les deux camps.

Tous les survivants vainqueur, qui tenaient encore debout, cherchaient les corps de connaissance ou amis et même famille. On avait, par exemple, retrouvé les corps sans vie de Lavende Brown et d'Alan, tous deux tués par GreyBack.

Tous les corps des Mangemorts devait être transféré au Ministère pour déterminer l'identité de la défunte personne et informer les familles du décès pour pouvoir leurs donner le corps, pour l'enterrer au plus vite.

Hermione avait pendant un temps fait ce travail mais tous ces morts lui donnait le cafard, du coup, elle remerciait silencieusement le calamars géant de l'avoir sauvé. Elle était passé si près de la mort que si il n'avait pas été là, elle serait toujours au fond de l'eau.

Une couverture ce posa sur ces épaules et une douce odeur de café envahi l'espace, la brune tourna la tête et vit Drago un gobelet à la main remplis de ce liquide noir.

"Tu en veux ?"

"Non, merci"

Ils restèrent silencieux un temps avant qu'elle ne pose une question.

"Dit, quand le ministère en aura finis avec les corps et ceux qui doivent être jugé, tu crois qu'ils s'en prendrons à nous, à Blaise et à ta mère ?"

"Sûrement"

Narcissa. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis la bataille quand elle avait fixé, avec tant de dégout, sa soeur, morte.

Narcissa et Bellatrix. Il y avait toujours eu un fossé entre les deux sœurs Black. L'une blonde aux cheveux lisse, toujours bien coiffé et bien habillé. Et l'autre brune aux cheveux bouclé, habillé de manière provoquente et les bonnes manières c'est à peine si elle les a apprise.

Drago n'avait jamais aimé sa tante, en réalité, elle lui avait fait plus peur qu'autre chose!

"Je m'inquiète pour ma mère"

"Moi aussi, je vais continuer les recherches !"

Hermione se leva et repartie à la recherche d'un corps.

Malheureusement, elle le trouva assez rapidement. Narcissa ce tenait là sur le sol, les yeux fermés rouge et humide de larmes, la face livide encore coloré de la vie que la mort à prit trop tôt.

Même dans la mort, Hermione se trouva intimidé par cette grande dame qui restait digne malgré les larmes. Oui en un mot elle était magnifique, et elle l'avait été toute sa vie, belle et forte. Malgré la monté du Lord, la chute de la famille Malefoy,...

Narcissa avait le poing fortement fermé et une chaîne en or dépassait légèrement. Hermione tourna la tête vers le blond, qui faisait des ricochets dans l'eau, et, ravalant ces larmes, elle ouvrit doucement la main de Narcissa.

Ce qu'elle découvrit lui fit découvrir une des faces nombreuses de cette femme, celle d'une mère aimante et celle d'une femme prévoyante.

Dans sa main ce trouvaient deux photos, l'une représentait Lucius et Narcissa devant le mage en train de s'embrasser tendrement, et sur l'autre, il y avait Narcissa, les cheveux lâchés et l'air fatigué, d'une fin d'accouchement, tenant dans ses bras un nouveau né avec une petite touffe de cheveux blond. Au dos il y avait écrit _"Naissance de Drago Abrahax Malefoy, le 5 juin 1980"._

Pour compléter les photos il y avait une bague surmonter d'une émeraude magnifique et une gourmette, comme les Moldus, où figurait le nom de Drago.

Hermione compris que Narcissa avait entisipé sa mort, en voulant mourir en ayant revue une dernière fois les plus beaux jours de sa vie.

"Dra... Drago ?"

" Oui petite fille !"

" Je crois que ça ne va pas te plaire mais sache que... Qu'elle t'aime et, je crois, plus que tout!"

Drago s'avença doucement avant de voir ce qu'il avait toujours voulue ne jamais voir, sa mère décédée.

Il tomba à genoux, comme le font les condamné à mort, et hurla aussi fort que possible.

" NON, POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ELLE? MERLIN JE TE DÉTESTE ! TU ENTEND ... je te déteste..."

Il se mit à pleurer, pleurer jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Hermione lui caressait doucement les cheveux, le serrant tout contre elle, tout en pleurant elle aussi.

Harry essuya larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Maintenant qu'il appréciait Drago, il avait pu vraiment parler avec Narcissa et la perdre allait être comme une autre épreuve à surmonter.

Alertés par le cri, que dis-je, le hurlement de tristesse du blond, beaucoup avait arrêté leurs tâches pour regarder quel corps avait été découvert.

Molly pleurait à chaudes larmes, elle qui s'était énormément rapprochée avec Narcissa lors de ces années récemment écoulées.

On avait mis le corps de Narcissa rapidement en terre, dans le caveau des Black, et elle avait désormais son portrait dans son manoir. Cela aurait pu consoler Drago mais la perte de sa mère le rendait inconsolable.

Il ne pleurait devant personne mais, avec Hermione il se lachait.

Ils avaient tous réussi à faire leur deuil sauf lui. Le blond ne s'alimentait et plus ne bougeait plus, plus personne ne le reconnaissait. Et cela ne l'était pas non plus.

Un jour où Hermione, l'avait mis dehors pour qu'il se change les idées, il s'était assis dans l'herbe d'un parc et avait regardé les nuages. Luna, qui cherchait des Nargoles, l'avait vu et c'était allongé avec lui. Ils avaient parler, elle avec sa voix rêveuse et lui d'une voix triste.

"Bonjour Drago !"

"B'jour Luna !"

La blonde lui tendit une fleur de souci.

"Tien, pour ta mère et n'oublie pas de l'embrasser de ma part !"

" Luna, ma... Mère est..."

" Je le sais bien, la mienne aussi. Je suis très triste quand j'y pense, mais tu vois quand je la voie, je lui donne toujours une fleur de la couleur jaune ou d'une couleur très vive."

" Mais... Comment tu..."

" J'ai pris le chaudron qui a explosé, provoquant sa mort et tous les mois, le jour de sa mort, je mets une fleur différente. Maintenant c'est un joli bouquet de fleurs fanées !"

" Mais pourquoi le souci ?"

" Chaque fleur à sa signification et le souci c'est le chagrin, car c'est ce que tu éprouves en ce moment."

" Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu vif, je ne suis pas comme toi!"

" Je le sais que tu n'aimes pas trop la couleur, mais le jaune mais du soleil dans le cœur des gens et puis ça fait penser au soleil, à l'été et à la couleur de tes cheveux, ça fait sourire, les gens, ce genre de petit clin d'œil !"

" C'est aussi la couleur de tes cheveux !"

"Non je préfère dire qu'ils sont de la couleur des jonquilles !"

Drago sourit doucement.

" Je sais que tu aimais beaucoup ta mère, mais je suis sûr que de là où elle est elle te regarde, elle ne doit pas être... Contente de te voir comme ça, Drago. Même si elle n'est plus présente sur la terre, elle est toujours avec toi. Ici !"

La blonde pointa, du doigt, le cœur du blond.

"Merci Luna !"

"Les gens me prennent pour une folle, mais j'aime voir ce que les gens ressentent et les soulager. Tout ce que je considère comme mes amis"

Il rentra chez lui le cœur léger et une fois dans la maison embrassa passionnément Hermione, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis la perte de sa mère. Puis il demanda à la brune de retourner sur les lieux de cette dernière bataille.

Hermione surprise qu'il aille soudainement mieux accepta sans attendre.

Une fois sur les lieux, le Serpentard s'assit, sorti la fleur de souci que lui avais donné Luna et la laissa tomber dans le lac. La fleur fut emportée par le courant seule la couleur restait visible.

La brune s'assit, elle aussi, juste à côté du blond.

" Pourquoi une fleur de souci ?"

Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer.

"Ce n'est pas à moi de donner cette explication demande à Luna."

"J'ai toujours admiré sa façon de penser !"

"Oui maintenant je la comprends mieux !"

"Tu as une conversation avec elle, alors !"

" Tu ne m'en veux pas d'être resté un moment seul, avec elle ?"

"Pas le moins du monde. Je sais que Luna va bien s'occuper de Neuville ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

" Je t'aime !"

Maman surprise par son premier _"je t'aime"_ elle posa sa tête contre son épaule.

"Moi aussi je t'aime !"

"Je voudrais revenir tous les ans ici, le jour de sa mort. Pour déposer une fleur de souci. "

Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle allait le laissez faire, car si elle perdait, un jour, ses parents, elle en serait plus que bouleversée. Et même, s'ils étaient toujours en Australie, loin d'elle, elle savait qu'ils allaient bientôt se retrouver.

oooOoOoooOoooO

Voilà un chapitre un peu triste mais il fallait quand même que j'ai une mort, c'est la guerre du coup c'est un peu logique. Je voulais pas trop tuer Narcissa mais je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple pour après, suspens!

À vendredi prochain gros bisous


	44. chapitre 44

Bonjour,

Après un chapitre sur la mort de Narcissa, aujourd'hui je vous propose un chapitre spécial car il est le dernier ( snif) avant l'épilogue.

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à moi et les personnages sont à JK Rowling

oooOoOoooOoooO

Hermione, tremblante, s'avança vers la barre, d'un signe de tête les membres du jury, avant qu'un deux ne prenne la parole.

"Hermione Jean Granger, aujourd'hui vous êtes jugé pour les faits qui vous sont reprochés c'est-à-dire avoir tué James Arthur Hill avoir capturé une cinquantaine de Moldus, connaissez-vous les faits ?"

"Ou... Oui monsieur le juge"

"On vous reproche aussi d'être entré chez les Mangemorts c'est ça ?"

"Oui"

"Portez-vous la Marque des Ténèbres ?"

"En effet"

Elle releva la Manche de son chemisier et montra sa marque très pâle mais quand même bien visible.

"Bien. Maintenant je voudrais la vie de la procureure."

Une dame blonde au nez pointu habillée de la tenue réglementaire se leva et commença :

" Alors pour avoir tué capturer des personnes Moldus ou sorcière vous recourez à 3 ans de prison et 7000 Gaillons avec sursis. Et pour avoir participé aux activités concernant les Mangemort, c'est 2 ans de prison ferme. 23=5. Cela vous fait 5 ans de prison. Je parle ici de règle générale bien sûr, mais étant héroïne de guerre, ce petit, comment dirais-je..."privilège" ne peut que vous enlever quelques années de prison. Étant donné que vous êtes héroïne de guerre, membres du trio d'or et que mes enfants rêve de vous rencontrer, je vous conviendrait à 1 ans de prison et 6500 Gaillons d'amende avec sursis. Je vous demande monsieur le juge de bien entendre ma peine proposé."

" Merci, Miss Granger des choses à rajouter ?"

"Non, mais je remercie du fond du cœur madame la procureur d'avoir été si clémente avec moi."

Le juge pris un autre dossier et annonça :

"Nous deliberons plus tard, affaire suivante monsieur Drago Abrahax Malefoy"

Ce fut autour de Drago de s'avancer vers la barre contrairement à la brune il ne tremblait pas et avez un visage relativement neutre.

"On vous reproche les faits suivants, organiser le meurtre d'Albus Perceval Wilfrique Brian Dumbledore, d'avoir contribué au fait reprocher à Miss Granger et d'avoir participé aux activités des Mangemorts. Mais votre père n'étant plus de ce monde et donc nous sommes dans l'incapacité de le juger nouveau reprocheront l'effet de votre défunt père, Lucius Malefoy qui sont le meurtre de nombreuses familles Moldus, le meurtre de M.Charle et Mrs Betty Williams, celui d'Abigail Partis autre né(e) Moldus. Madame la procureur ?"

"Monsieur le juge, comme cet homme n'ayant pas d'avocat et que je suis avocate générale, je vais défendre ce pauvre jeune homme. Tout d'abord monsieur le juge, trouvez-vous cela normal de juger quelqu'un pour des crimes qu'il n'a pas fait ? Moi je trouve cela répugnant, honteux. Donc comme la loi sorcière dit que le ou la procureur annonce la peine maximale je condamne Drago Abrahax Malefoy à 2 ans de prison, sans amande et le droit de rester avec Miss Granger car vu les regards que se lance ces deux-là, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de développer sur ce point-là et que vous avez compris le fond de ma pensée. Je crois aussi que je n'ai pas à vous expliquer ce qu'est l'amour. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire !"

La femme se rassit et lança un regard glaciale au juge.

Drago tourna la tête vers Hermione, qui avait le visage plein de larmes puis vers la procureur et lui lança un regard de remerciement.

" Avant que le jury se retire pour délibérer, monsieur Malefoy et des choses à rajouter ?"

" Oui, je ne suis pas comme mon père, je ne mérite pas ce que lui il mériterait amplement. Je ne veux pas suivre, et je crois que cela se voit, sa voix et je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Vous voulez peut-être une preuve, et bien la voici, j'aime une née-Moldu. Je lui ai peut-être balancé les pires insultes à la figure mais aujourd'hui je m'excuse publiquement."

Le blond se tourna vers elle.

" Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses et... Je sais que le lieu et le moment ne sont pas super mais... Pour me faire pardonner... Je voudrais que tu deviennes ma femme, Hermione. Je voudrais passer tous mon temps avec toi, et même jusqu'à aller supporter ton affreuse boules de poil orange qui est censé être un chat. Et même si ça fait pas longtemps que l'on est ensemble, je veux t'avoir pour moi tout seul."

La brune bouche bée se leva mais Drago prit sa main, s'agenouilla et demanda:

"Hermione Jean Granger veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Hermione, dans un état qui se révélait être toutes les émotions du monde qui concernaient la surprise et l'amour, ouvrir et fermer la bouche plusieurs fois, dans une parfaite imitation de la carpe, avant de dire d'une petite voix :

"Oui"

Des applaudissements montèrent les tribunes et quand Drago embrassa sa nouvelle fiancée des sifflements s'élevèrent.

La procureur se moucha bruyamment et certains membres, surtout féminin, essuyer les larmes qui avait coulé ou qui menacé de couler. Le juge profondément ému, éponge à ses yeux avant de remettre ses lunettes sur le nez et de prononcer comme tout bon juge :

" Le jury va se retirer pour délibérer... Se remettre de ses émotions. Toutes mes félicitations jeunes gens!"

Le juge attendait que tout le monde soit parti pour continuer :

" Jeune homme, je crois que vous n'avez pas de bague,prenez cette plume et métamorphosez là. Demandez votre baguette à l'auror qui se trouve à votre gauche. Là où vous pourrez vous restaurer en attendant la fin de la délibération. Mais attention votre magie sera bridé. En vente ans de carrière je n'ai jamais vu ça et merci Merlin d'avoir réuni ces gens dans mon tribunal ! Mais monsieur Malfoy, sachez que les violences conjugales sont beaucoup plus sévère quand il s'agit de né Moldus."

"Vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas remettre les pieds dans un tribunal avant longtemps !"

Une fois tout le monde rentrer dans leurs pièces respectives, Hermione et Drago se sautèrent dessus, en s'embrassant ...

OoOOo

" Miss Grangers nouveau condamnons pour les faits qui vous sont reprochés à 9 mois de prison, sans amande. Monsieur Malfoy un nom pour les feuilles qui vous sont reprochés à 2 ans de prison et 7000 Gaillon avec sursis. Comme vous êtes "privilégier", vous avez 24 heures pour faire vos bagages, dire au revoir à votre famille... Tribunal de la magie vous dit au revoir !"

Hermione et Drago sortir de prison sous le choc.

Aller en prison était impensable pour eux, il avait toujours su que son père le poursuivrait encore toute sa vie même s'il avait maintenant une fiancée, un potentiel avenir quand il aurait purger sa peine.

Cela grâce à elle. En y repensant bien il lui devait tout, sa survie, rentrer dans l'ordre et surtout son amour et sa possibilité de repartir comme si de rien n'était. Avec elle.

oooOoOoooOoooO

Voilà pour ce dernier chapitre.

Vendredi prochain première partie de l'épilogue.

Gros bisous


	45. Épilogue partie 1

Bonjour,

Bienvenue pour la première partie de l'épilogue ( ne pas pleurer), ça me fait tout drôle de me dire que dans une semaine je posterais mon tous dernier chapitre.

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à moi et les personnages sont à JK Rowling

Réponse au review :

 **Alaskaa** : te voilà enfin de retour ! Tes review pleine de gentillesse mon beaucoup manqué ! Merci beaucoup à toi qui suis mon aventure depuis si longtemps

 **Batou91** ( première review) : merci beaucoup tu ne sais pas combien ça me fait plaisir d'entendre tout cela. Tu as tout compris pour Luna, c'est ce que je voulais faire, qu'elle soit très détachés de la mort tout en étant concerné et comme dans cette fic elle n'apparaît pas beaucoup je voulais la mettre un peu en avant ici.

 **Batou91** ( deuxième review) : et oui je t'avais tout spoilers hehe merci !

oooOoOoooOoooO

 _Épilogue partie 1_

Azkaban. Cette prisons réputé pour ses détracteurs qui rendaient les captifs fous. Même si maintenant les détraqueurs avait été interdit, il restait les fous. Et ça jamais Hermione ne s'y habiturait.

Ça faisait 2 mois qu'elle était enfermé ici. Deux mois de calvaire pour elle, comme pour Drago.

Le premier mois arrêter tout bonnement horrible. À leurs "mise en contact" avec les autres détenus il s'était fait frapper, ce qui leur avait valu un aller-retour Azkaban/Ste Mangouste et des heures de sortie différentes pour éviter d'autres débordements.

Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'était que le 2e mois, Hermione avait une série de nausées matinales dont certaines, plus violente que d'autres, lui avait valu un rendez-vous avec la cuvette. Malheureusement le directeur l'avait su, grâce aux elfes de maison chargés de tout lui raconter, qui lui avait gentiment proposé une visite médicale et elle avait très vite accepté.

L'infirmière qui l'avait examiné, et lui avait fait son rappel pour le tetanos au passage, lui avait posé quelques questions.

"Avez-vous eu vos règles de récemment ?"

"Non mais je pensais que c'était lié au stress"

" Possible, avez vous eu un rapport sexuel avant votre mise en prison ?" "... Oui mais... Mon Dieu ne me dites pas que..."

" Si Miss vous êtes enceinte !"

"Non mais je ne peux pas... Et ma peine ?"

" Le directeur est un homme bon, il a fait passer une loi, il y a déjà assez longtemps, qui stipule que les femmes enceintes n'ont pas leur place dans une prison. Si le crime commis par cette dernière n'est pas trop grave, on peut alors la faire sortir, mais si la femme a commis l'irréparable, là ce sont les juges qui décide. C'est arrivé pendant le règne de... Voldemort une femme, née-Moldue, est morte, avec son enfant. Trop de stress, et puis avant il y avait les Détraqueurs, vous imaginez pour l'accouchement ! Surtout l'hygiène !"

"Qui était cette femme ?"

"Aucune idée. Tout le monde l'a surnommé Calamity Jane, elle était maladroite et provoquait toujours des catastrophes. Elle était marrante comme fille. Sauf que, pour elle, le père de l'enfant était un Mangemort pas cool, quand il a su les origines moldus de sa copine il l'a envoyé devant le tribunal. Qui est le père ?"

" Malefoy, Drago Malefoy"

L'infirmière sourit

"Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais vous ne l'avez pas conçu ici ce p'tiot?"

" Non quand même pas"

" Les enfants ça embête le monde même avant de naître et malheureusement ça continue après ! Je sais de quoi je parle j'en ai trois autres à la maison !"

oooOo

Une semaine passa et Hermione se retrouva chez Harry et Ginny pour reprendre les clefs de son appartement mais surtout pour leur expliquer un peu la situation.

"Tu veux redonner la mémoire à tes parents ?"

" Ma mère pourra me donner plus de conseils que personne ici et je serai beaucoup plus rassuré avec elle."

"Mais Molly on peut aussi te donner des conseils elle a eu 7 enfants !"

" Oh Harry, intervint Ginny, quand une femme est enceinte, elle préfère que ce soit sa mère qui l'aide et la conseille. Et puis c'est plus sympa pour la future grand-mère !"

" On ne va pas la laisser partir tout seule!"

" Pourquoi pas ? Sinon tu n'as qu'à y aller !"

" Et toi ?"

"J'ai survécu quand tu es parti à la chasse au Horcruxes alors une semaine..."

" Je peux donné mon avis c'est moi la femme enceinte ici ! Alors logiquement on fait ce que je demande !"

" Logiquement"

"Et je veux y aller seule !"

Harry la regarda comme si les tentacules lui poussé par les oreilles et Ginny esquissa un "je le voyais venir aussi gros que Poulard celui-là !"

Des minutes, des heures et des jours plus tard elle put, avec la permission de Harry, partir seule en Australie et rendre par la même occasion la mémoire à ses parents.

oooO o

En en Angleterre, avec ses parents, elle déménagea, son ancien appartement qu'elle partageait avec Drago ne pouvait pas accueillir une personne en plus.

Son nouvel appartement compte et maintenant un salon/salle à manger/cuisine et bien sûr avec une bibliothèque. Une salle de bain où s'entassaient les produits de beauté de Herm... Ah non, Drago. Des toilettes avec une étagère de livres, un bureau avec des livres, la chambre parentale avec des livres de bébé avec déjà quelques livres.

Parlons grossesse maintenant, hermione était au milieu de son cinquième mois et tout se déroulait à merveille, malgré les subite envie de jus de citrouille. Ces jean ne lui allait plus à cause de cette petite merveille qui peser un peu plus lourd chaque jour.

Oui " _cette petite merveille_ " au féminin car elle avait su le sexe de son bébé une semaine auparavant. Et vous l'aurez deviné, Hermione est enceinte d'une petite princesse.

Été prévenu que sa fiancée attendait un enfant, et à la suite de l'annonce du sexe,il avait répondu très ironiquement à sa lettre :

 _" Un enfant né hors mariage, c'est avec une née-Moldue ( qui dois être encore plus belle enceinte) et ce n'est pas un héritier mais une héritière. J'espère que mon père se retourne dans sa tombe ! En l'attente de d'autres nouvelles de notre petite princesse Malefoy et de gros bisous à sa maman ( qui supporte le tout avec courage et sans moi, Bravo petite fille !) Je vous aime._ _Post-scriptum : je te laisse choisir son prénom, mais quelques chose de joli, qui me plaira et en rapport avec le ciel s'il te plaît mon amour_."

Et elle s'était mise à chercher, chercher un prénom et c'est un soir lors de son 8e mois qu'elle se trouvait grosse comme une baleine obèse, mais bon aucun rapport, que le nom parfait lui tomba dessus.

Et puis ce fut l'arrivée du 9e mois et avec lui l'attente du jour où elle pourrait tenir dans ses bras sa fille.

C'est à la fin de de son émission préférée, que la brune perdit les eaux. C'est avec tout son courage de Gryffondor, Hermione transplana à Ste Mangouste.

A l'hôpital les sages l'avait prit tous de suite, s'en était suivit le début du travail long et dur, c'était compliqué pour la pauvre mère qui n'avait pas le père pour l'encourager.

Même si on n'était pas Noël qu'aucune sage-femme ne s'appelait Jésus, le miracle se produisit. Ce n'est pas Drago mais c'est Harry qui entra dans la salle prétendant être le père de l'enfant. Le mensonge passa très bien et personne ni vue trouble dans leur jeu d'acteur. Harry aida comme le ferait un père et couper le cordon, bon, il dut embrassé Hermione,ce qu'il fit en priant Merlin que Ginny ne sache rien.

Ariane Narcissa Jean Malefoy le 21 avril 2001 à 19h33.

oooOoOoooOoooO

Et voilà pour cette première partie d'épilogue.

A vendredi pour la suite

Gros bisous


	46. Épilogue partie 2

Quel jours somme nous? Vendredi? De la semaine d'après ? Déjà ?

Boujour, bonjour

Déso pour ce léger retard, ne perdons pas de temps attaquons tous de suite.

Petite informations, j'avais dis que ce chapitre était le dernier mais j'ai envie de faire duré le plaisir donc l'épilogue sera en trois partie.

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à moi et les personnages sont à la meilleure de tous les auteurs, JK Rowling

Réponse au review :

 **Alaskaa** : tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas réaliser que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre, merci beaucoup !

oooOoOoooOoooO

" _Ariane Narcissa Jean Malfoy naquit donc le 21 avril 2001 à 19h34 "_ _Épilogue partie 2_

Deux jours après, les faire part furent envoyés .

Drago lui envoya une grande lettre expliquant qu'il pensait à elle, qu'il avait affiché toutes les photos d'Ariane dans sa cellule, qu'il voulait qu'elle achète un body à l'effigie de Serpentard, qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle lui manquait ect...

Le temps avança, la petite grandi et le body Serpentard devient trop petit, au grand désespoir de Drago.

Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que sa fille ressemblait plus à son fiancé qu'à elle. Ariane avait tous d'une parfaite petite Malefoy, de grand yeux gris, des cheveux blond légèrement ondulé mais elle avait quand même quelques toutes petites taches de rousseur.

Pour l'instant, du haut des ces presque un an, elle était une enfant calme, qui "lisait" ses livres toutes seule mais en les tenants à l'envers. Ariane avait une passion pour les glaces à la pistache et pour les olives, ce qui impressionnait beaucoup sa mère.

Toutes le deux sortait beaucoup, quand l'une n'était pas au travail et l'autre à la crèche.

"On y va mon ange ?"

"Vi!"

"Vi" était un des rares mots que, pour l'instant, Ariane arrivait à prononcer.

Aujourd'hui c'était direction le parc, en passant par le Chemin de Traverse.

La pauvre Ariane regardait de tous les côtés pour espérer pouvoir voir tous ce qu'elle pouvait. C'est vrai, l'artère principale était très animé, sauf une femme, au cheveux ébène qui semblait cherché quelque chose ou plus tôt quelqu'un.

"Vous avez perdu quelque chose madame ?"

" Oh, s'il vous plaît je ne suis pas marié !"

"Excusez moi!"

"Ce n'est rien, je crois avoir trouvé ce que je cherchais ! Vous êtes Miss Granger et futur Malefoy ?"

" C'est exact mais comment...?"

"Drago me dit tous, je suis quand même sa meilleure amie ! Et puis j'en oublie les bonnes manières ! Je suis Pansy Parkinson, je ne crois pas m'être réellement présenté quand j'en avais encore l'occasion avant que ... "-Pansy fit un geste de la main comme pour effacer la pensée qu'elle venait d'avoir-" Bref, comme je me suis dis que nous allions devoir nous côtoyer, je voulais tourner la page de Poudlard et m'excuser."

"Elle est malheureusement tourné depuis longtemps, avec la guerre..."

Pansy soupira, elle n'avait pas été là durant la guerre mais rentrant en Angleterre, on lui avait informé de nombreuses mort en particulier d'anciens camarades de Poudlard.

"Où allait-tu avec Ariane ?"

" Tu... Tu là connais ?"

"Drago m'a envoyé le faire-part et quelques photos"

"Oh!"

Tout en papotant joyeusement, elles commencèrent à avancer, et à partir de ce jour Pansy et Hermione devenir inséparables. Elle se voyait plusieurs fois par semaine chez l'une, ou chez l'autre, avec ou sans Ariane.

Ainsi, Hermione avez trouvé la marraine manquante à sa fille, elle qui voulait une femme de l'entourage de Drago.

Pancy lui avait beaucoup parlé de lui, des aspects qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui révéler la personnalité de son fiancé. Comme la fois où Dragon avait eu un bouton d'acné et qu'il avait refusé d'aller en cours, où la foi, en 3e année, quand Hermione l'avait frappé, il s'était baladé dans une grande partie de Poudlard, son uniforme taché de sang. La rumeur avait, bien sûr, parcouru tu Poudlard et le pauvre blond n'avait pas voulu bouger de son dortoir pendant une bonne semaine.

Mais malheureusement il y en avait d'autres, et beaucoup moins drôle, en 6e année, il il avait fait plus d'une crise d'angoisse et Pansy avait dû le prendre dans ses bras, le calmer, le consoler. Elle était même aller jusqu'à dormir avec lui car il avait trop peur ou juste pour espérer qu'il dorme un peu.

Hermione paraissait bien pâle par rapport à Pansy qui connaissait tellement d'anecdotes sur Drago.

Mais ce que la Serpentarde n'avais pas fait, et ce que Hermione avait réussi, gagner le cœur de Drago, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire mais Ariane était le fruit de leur union.

oooOo

Un jour, hermione se promener seule sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour faire ses premiers achats de Noël.

La rue avait déjà toutes ces lumières d'allumées, c'est boutique bien décoré et les acheteurs déjà pressés.

Si seulement Ariane aurait été un peu plus grande, elle aurait pu faire les boutiques ensemble. Mais la brune avait préféré la laisser chez ses grands-parents.

Elle cherchait parmi les boutiques du petit marché de Noël qui avait ouvert devant Gringotts. Des foulards, des sacs, des bijoux, du nougat, du pain d'épice... Parmi tous ce choix, il ne lui restait que 2 cadeau à trouver, celui de Ginny et celui de Drago.

Ginny car sa meilleure amie était enceinte et comme étant la future marraine, elle se devait d'offrir un cadeau de taille !

Dragon car... Ai-je besoin de vous l'expliquer, je ne crois pas.

Hermione passa devant un stand de bijoux et se percuta à un homme qui regardait pour une magnifique paire de boucles d'oreilles en argent.

" Je suis désolé, monsieur, je contemplai les bijoux et je ne vous ai pas vu !"

" Ce n'est pas grave, madame, vous n'êtes pas la première ni la dernière, il y a tellement de monde !"

Il s'était adressé à elle très poliment, avec une voix traînante. Hermione esquissa un petit sourire.

"Au revoir et joyeuse fête !"

"Tout pareil pour vous"

oooOoOoooOooo

À la semaine prochaine pour le vrai dernier chapitre

Gros bisous !


	47. Épilogue partie 3

Encore une semaine de retard... Désolé...

Bon cette fois ces la bonne ! Dernier chapitre et je n'y échapperait pas !

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à moi et les personnages sont à JK Rowling

Réponse au review :

 **Batou91** : tu as parfaitement raison !

oooOoOoooOoooO

 _"Au revoir et joyeuse fête !"_ _" Tout pareil vous!"_

 _Épilogue partie 3_

La brune commença à partir avant de se stopper. Pourquoi ne l'avait-t elle pas reconnu tout de suite ? Peut-être l'odeur du vin chaud qui s'élevait du stand d'à côté...

Elle se stoppa d'un coup et se retourna tout aussi violement. C'est ce que fit aussi l'homme.

Pour la première fois, ils prirent le temps de ce détaillé. Drago dans son long manteau noir, ces cheveux toujours aussi bien coiffé, son teint pâle, son nez pointu et ses yeux gris teinté de surprise, et Hermione anmitouflée dans son écharpe, ses cheveux indomptable dépassait de son bonnet et ses yeux noisette, surpris.

Mais Drago détourna la tête pour payer et obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Une fois ces achats en poche, il se précipita presque sur la brune.

"Miss Granger!"

"C'est moi monsieur Malefoy !"

"C'est un honneur de vous revoir!"

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais elle le stoppa

" Ce n'est pas un endroit décent pour s'embrasser "

" C'est mon vœu le plus cher depuis que vous m'avez quitté."

"Il y a beaucoup trop de monde !"

"Je vous connaissais moins timide, mais ne vous vous inquiétez pas, ils détourneront le regard"

"Alors je suis la femme de tous vos désirs"

Après s'être hissé sur la pointe des pieds, elle posa sa bouche sur celle de Drago. Ils mirent dans ce baiser toute la tristesse de ne pas s'être pas vu depuis tant de temps. Quand ils se s'emparèrent, le blond souffla juste

"Hermione fait nous rentré à la maison "

Quand Drago toucha le sol de nouveau chez lui, il reconnut la décoration typique d'Hermione, c'est à dire que le décorateur s'appelait Pattenrond et comme tous chat il a des goût... De chat

"Je m'excuse pour le sapin, mais Pansy a dû partir précipitamment hier et je veux l'attendre pour le finir"

"Pansy? Tu veux dire Pansy Parkinson ?"

"Exactement !"

"Whoua ! Et où est ma fille ?"

"Je vais la chercher"

Hermione transplanna laissant Drago découvrir sa nouvelle famille. Le blond découvrit de nombreuse photos de lui avec Hermione, lui enfant, la brune enfant, leurs amis, lui bébé dans les bras de sa mère et ... Exactement la même mais avec Ariane et Hermione.

Il entendit un "pop" dans le salon , ainsi que les deux femmes de sa vie qui discutait.

"Vi,vi"

"Oui mon ange, Drago je te présente ta fille !"

Le blond prit la blondinette dans ses bras et fit doucement connaissance avec elle. Cinq minutes après Drago la faisait éclaté de rire en la chatouillant.

Puis Drago prit Hermione dans ses bras et la serra doucement.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas annoncé ta sortie ?"

"Je voulais te faire une surprise, le 25 au matin, être au pied du sapin."

"Comme un vulgaire cadeau ?"

"Oui mais le plus beau des cadeaux !"

" Que veux-tu de plus je suis toujours aussi beau, nous avons une fille et nous allons nous marier"

"Une deuxième demande ?"

Drago ce mit à genoux, se racla la gorge et demanda

"Hermione Jean Granger, voulez-vous m'épouser ?"

" Oui encore plus aujourd'hui, Drago Abrahax Malefoy !"

oooOoOoooOoooO

C'est la fin de cette fic (Non!!!!!!!!!!)

Mais après les vacances je vous met un mini chapitre ( qui n'en sera pas un) pour vous expliquer ce qui ce passera après et pour répondre au dernière review.

Bonne fête à vous, je vous souhaite plein de bonheur

Gros bisous.


	48. Mot de fin

Bonjour,

Comme vous devez déjà le savoir, mais j'aime bien me répété ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais plus une petite explication.

Alors déjà je vais vous parler de cette fic, il n'y aura aucune suite, je me suis juste dit qu'Hermione et Drago auront une autre fille mais c'était tout.

Pour ma part je posterais une nouvelle fic quand celle-ci sera terminé c'est-à-dire, je pense dans un mois ou deux.

Ma prochaine ne sera pas une Dramione, je préfère prévenir, mais sur un couple pas très banal et j'ai pas trop trouvé de fic dessus. Je n'en dis pas plus sinon je vais tous vous raconter !

Je remercie très très fort **Batou91** qui me suis depuis avant la parution de Noir et Blanc et **Alaskaa** pour tous ces mots gentils et très encourageant mais aussi tous les lecteurs anonymes d'avoir lu jusque là.

Moi je vous dis à bientôt.

Gros bisous


End file.
